Small Changes
by KnightCarter007
Summary: What if Harry got a letter from the Goblins about his inheritance? What if he decided to take his studies more seriously? Starting from his Fourth Year. Confident! Harry, Manipulative but well-meaning Dumbledore. Rated T for language, mentions of abuse and suggestive themes. Might become M later. Harry x Multi.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We feel the need to contact you directly to your Relatives' house in Privet Drive as we have discovered fairly recently that you have been ignoring our letters to discuss the status of your Accounts. In doing so, you have denied formal contact with the Goblin Nation and have insulted us with ignoring our letters to have a meeting formally last year. You have yet to access the Potter Family Vaults and take your right place as the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. However, we have never received any response from you or your corresponding Magical Guardian, so we feel obligated to assume that you have been ignoring us. If you do not contact us at your earliest correspondence, then we will release them to the highest bidder._

 _I hope you realize that we are completely serious and will not tolerate any more ignorance from your part or your Magical Guardian. Since you are staying in Muggle London, we decided to not inform your Magical Guardian, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as you have ignored our letters long enough and now it no longer pertains to him, but only to you. You are to come alone, along with whomever you trust. Until the meeting is completed and we have your correspondence in the terms that we have to discuss, your accounts are frozen along with your Trust Vault, and no one shall be able to withdraw or make any deposits in the Vault._

 _This is your last warning._

 _We will be awaiting your visit._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Goldridge,_

 _Head Goblin,_

 _Gringotts Wizarding Bank._

Sixteen-Year-Old Harry Potter stared at his Gringotts letter in shock. He had a Family Vault? What the hell were the Goblins talking about? He was fairly certain that he did not get any letters from Gringotts in the previous three years. The Owl sent from the Gringotts was very unique in its slightly dark silver coloring, and he was sure that he never got any letter from this particular owl.

And what the hell did they mean Albus Dumbledore was his Magical Guardian? He had not been told that before! He paled at the thought of his Family Vaults getting frozen and released. He was sure that if anyone got their hands on it, it would only to be able to cause him problems, and Merlin knows that he doesn't want any more of those than he already has.

He staggered back, and fell on the hard bed. He winced at the hard impact on his tailbone, but ignored it. He had felt far worse before.

Harry's eyes narrowed, Dumbledore surely knows about this. At least, Dumbledore knows that he his Harry's Magical Guardian. Nobody can become someone's guardian unknowingly. Magical or not, who the hell had declared him the Guardian? If Dumbledore is in fact, his Magical Guardian, then why the hell isn't he staying with him? Why does he have to come back to this Hellhole again every Summer? Why is Dumbledore sending him here, if he was his Magical Guardian? What do the Goblins mean Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter? Trust Vault?

Harry rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache incoming. He read and reread the letter again and again. There was no doubt about it. Dumbledore had kept this from him, willingly. He gritted his teeth as he thought about it. It was his family inheritance, who did Dumbledore think he is by keeping him in the dark about it? What else has he been keeping from him?

Harry looked at the silvery owl, as did Hedwig, who was perched on a pile of books. Hedwig glared at the owl, who did the owl think it was by barging into _her_ human's room, delivering _her_ human's letter? Hedwig hooted angrily.

Harry rolled his eyes at his owl's behavior, "There, there, Hedwig. He will not be staying here long, I'll write a letter back to Gringotts. I'll assume that's what you are waiting for? The owl hooted affirmatively.

Harry grabbed a pen, not a Quill. He was all out of ink and there was no way Petunia or Vernon would agree to buy him anything, even something as mundane as an ink bottle. After finishing it he reviewed it.

 _Dear Goldridge,_

 _I am Harry James Potter. I have recently received your letter about meeting you about the status of my Family Vaults. I agree to a meeting two days later on this coming Sunday. I shall agree and bring with me someone I trust for the meeting._

 _However, I'm afraid that I have not received any letters from Gringotts over the course of the past three years I have known about the Wizarding World. I will be willing to undergo procedures that you may present in order to convince you of the truth of my claims. I was not even aware that there was a Family Vault nor was I aware of the fact that Albus Dumbledore is my Magical Guardian._

 _I did not mean any offense in ignoring the letters sent by the Goblin Nation, for I simply have not received it. I am truly sorry if I have offended you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry James Potter._

Harry sighed and tied the letter to one of the Gringotts owl's legs, much to Hedwig's indignation. Harry stroked her feathers on his beautiful owl. She could be a bit attention seeking but he loved his owl dearly. He nodded to the silvery owl, who took off from the same window he had came from.

"Calm down, Hedwig. You will always be my favorite owl." He said with a smile on his face. Hedwig gave an annoyed hoot but fondly pecked on her human's fingers, making Harry chuckle at the tickling sensation. He set Hedwig on his shoulders, much to her surprise. He sat down and leaned onto the hard bed, uncomfortably shuffling on the bed. Hedwig rubbed her head on his face.

His face brightened, "Tell you what, I think I need to send a letter to Padfoot for me. I'm pretty sure Professor Lupin is with him." He said looking at Hedwig, who ruffled her feathers, ready to make a delivery.

Harry knew he couldn't take Sirius with him, as much as he wanted to. It was just too risky, though he was pretty sure he could take him as Padfoot. He did not trust Dumbledore since the old man had willingly kept this important bit of information from him. He didn't want Dumbledore to know about this, so no, he was out.

The Weasley's were out. He was pretty sure that whatever he had in his Family Vault was a huge sum and did not want Ron or anyone else jealous about it. Hermione was out as well, though he trusted her completely, she was not available yet, so she was out as well.

Then there was Remus, and thankfully it wasn't full moon anytime soon. Remus would be far more logical choice as not only was he someone Harry trusted completely, he was also calm and collected with a large amount of knowledge about both the Magical and Muggle world. Harry was sure that he could answer many question that he might have about the accounts. He could also bring Sirius with him as a dog.

Plus, they were both his Father's best friends.

So Harry grabbed the pen again and another sheet and began to write.

 _Dear Moony,_

 _I hope you don't mind me calling you that. I really need to talk to you about something. It is very, very, very serious, so please also bring Padfoot with you. As a dog, please. I'll meet you both at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow. I hope you can meet me there._

 _There is no pun intended in any part of this letter._

 _It is very important._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry._

Harry tied the letter gently to one of Hedwig's legs, so that she would not be uncomfortable or hurt. He stroked her feathers, making her hoot in satisfaction. Harry grinned at his intelligent owl.

"So, Hedwig. I want you to take this to Professor Lupin, stay with him for the night if you can, and/ or meet me in the Leaky Cauldron. Got it?" He said, as Hedwig nodded and pecked affectionately. Harry kissed the top of her head, and walked towards the open window. Letting the wind ruffle his always messy hair slightly. He held out the arm that Hedwig was perched on, she ruffled her feathers and flew out of the window with a happy hoot.

Harry looked at the gradually distancing form of his familiar and sighed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Harry turned to his 'room', or rather Dudley's old room. He looked at the completed assignments on the desk. He had completed them an hour before the letter from Gringotts had arrived. Most of the Summer, he had spent chatting with his friends over the letters.

He had also done something he was sure Ron would have a heart-attack at. He had studied. He had studied a lot, mostly Magic Theory and older spells. Obviously, he could not practise it, but he was sure that he would be able to perfect the spells once he tried them once. Now, he only had to buy the new books and study and practise the spells, something he could do when he was at the Diagon Alley.

Harry grabbed his trunk and put all of his 'clothes' and necessities in it. He sighed as he wore some of the old clothes that Dudley used to wear when he was thirteen. While, Harry was no longer as short and skinny as he was before, he did not have any new clothes to wear, other than his school robes. Which he obviously couldn't wear in Muggle London.

Harry wore a plain white shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a light blue jeans and brown shoes that he had bought from Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. Well, technically they were his school shoes, but nobody would notice the difference.

Harry grunted as he stood up and grabbed the trunk and began to descend downstairs.

 _Well, time to tell my 'family' the news. I'm sure they'll be_ really _upset..._ He thought sarcastically.

"Boy, what are you doing down here?!" Vernon yelled as soon as his feet hit the floor. Harry watched in amusement as his 'Uncle's' face turned a color only he would be able to reach. Well, him and his whale sister, Marge, with a fascination with dogs and bitches...

"I'm leaving." He said simply, and began to walk towards the door. Vernon and Petunia became surprised at that. He was leaving?

"For good?" Petunia asked hopefully.

Harry laughed sardonically, turning towards them he grinned savagely, "Trust me, if it were up to me I would only come back if you were on fire. You know why?" He saw confusion in their faces and continued, "It would be too hard to resist pissing on you." He said almost in a growl.

Vernon, of course, got angry, "YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" He screamed pulling his fist and thrusting it at Harry. Harry's Quidditch training and experience in practicing Defense Spells, Wood's exercises have given him the grace and instinct of a wildcat. He saw the punch coming in slow motion, which it might as well have been.

Harry gracefully sidestepped the punch, pulled his foot back and kicked him in the nuts with all of his strength. This was the first time he had ever struck Vernon and was almost ashamed to say, took no small amount of pleasure in the scream of pain elicited from him. Almost.

 _Wow, I hurt him and I don't even give a damn. Does that make me a bad person mum, dad?_ He asked to himself, knowing no one would ever answer that.

He continued walking as if he hadn't kicked his Uncle in the balls, ignoring the gaping faces of Dudley and Petunia, he stopped at the door, opening it. He turned around, and waved merrily at them.

"Ta-ta!"

He quickly got outside and closed the door with all the force he could muster. For some odd reason, he felt like this would be the last time he would see this place. Thank god for that. He felt an emotion he hadn't felt since Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley, something he only felt when he was on a broom far off the ground. Freedom. Harry smiled at the feeling.

He quickly pulled out his wand and summoned the Knight Bus, feeling as if he had freed the shackles holding him down.

* * *

 **Leaky Cauldron, the next day:**

"Hello Harry." He heard a voice as he sat down at one of the random table at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the innkeeper, was surprised at his visit. Harry could understand that, he himself had not expected to see Magical London for nearly three weeks.

Harry placed his book down and turned around, and smiled as he saw the familiar light brown hair and the scarred, handsome face of the one and only Remus Lupin. He looked a bit better than he did the last time he saw him, not looking as shabby as he did before he resigned the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the end of the previous terms. He still looked shabby, but better.

"Hi Moony!" He said walking over to the man, noticing that he was only slightly shorter than the man now. Harry hugged his former teacher, much to his surprise. But Remus only smiled fondly and hugged the teen back.

"I see you've grown taller." He commented. Harry had grown to the height of 5'8, over the Summer. He was still shorter than Remus, who was nearly 6 foot tall, and was definitely shorter than Sirius, who was taller than Remus.

Harry pulled back and grinned, Remus noticing that the grin was much more genuine, reaching his eyes, brightening his face and eyes. Harry whispered coming close to him, "I may or may not have let it slip that my _D_ _og_ father is the one mentioned as wanted on the Muggle news to my relatives." He whispered.

Remus looked surprised, then angry at the Dursleys, but then eventually settled for a chuckle, "I think Padfoot would be delighted to see you." He said, motioning to the dog that just followed behind him. Padfoot was just scaring all of the people outside, barking at them. His silver-blue eyes brightened as he saw the black-haired, green eyed wizard standing in front of Moony.

Harry managed to get out a grunt as Padfoot tackled him. Harry laughed at the tickling sensation of Padfoot licking his face, while Harry ran his hands through the Animagus' soft fur. Padfoot barked happily as he licked his godson's face.

"Hello to you too, Padfoot." He said, happily once he got off of him. Harry stood to his full height, surprising Sirius, but he gave a happy bark as he noticed that his godson has finally grown to the height most of the people of his year were supposed to.

Remus smiled at the scene before focusing on Harry's face, "So, Harry, what is it that was so important that we had to come here?" he asked the green-eyed wizard. Remus had found Hedwig who had just randomly decided to land on Sirius' head. Sirius, of course, didn't know who Hedwig was, so just blinked owlishly at her, at least until she held out one of her legs, and reassurances from Remus that Hedwig _wasn't_ sent by the Dementors. Why Sirius thought it was the Dementors? He had no clue. When he had read the letter written from Harry, and reassurances from Hedwig that he creepily understood, and half an hour of Sirius dancing around for receiving the first letter from his Godson, Remus became curious what Harry actually wanted to speak to them about so urgently.

As if on cue of his thoughts, the snowy owl came into the Leaky Cauldron, landed right on Harry's shoulder, and rubbed her face on to his. Harry, who had been awaiting the arrival of his friend, yes, Hedwig was his best friend, picked some of the bacon and fed it to Hedwig. Harry held out his arm and Hedwig moved from one of his, now, broad shoulders to his arm, and took the bacon with a happy hoot.

Harry suddenly focused on Remus, remembering that Remus had actually come here to meet him, "Ah, right. I recently got a letter from Gringotts." He said, motioning them to walk towards the table.

Remus looked surprised, while Padfoot perked up, "From Gringotts, you say? What did they want?" He asked, curiously.

Harry set Hedwig on the table, as she happily ate some of the bacon from the plates, "Yeah. Did you know that I had a Family Vault?" He asked the werewolf, deciding to be direct.

Remus stared blankly at Harry, who began to feel slightly stupid as even Padfoot stared blankly at him, which was incredible considering the fact that he was a dog animagus. After a moment of pause, Remus asked Harry incredulously, "You've never heard of your Family Vaults?"

Harry, with a sheepish expression on his face, ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the fond looks on the Werewolf's face, "Err... Yeah? No one bothered to tell me about it." He said lamely. It was a big deal probably.

Remus looked shocked at that, and Padfoot stood on his hind legs and barked at him. Harry looked at his Dogfather, "You are a dog." He said simply. Padfoot looked sheepish, which was a weird look on a dog's face, and backed down, deciding to let Moony explain.

Rolling his eyes on Sirius' antics he looked at Harry, "Yes, Harry. You do have a Family Vault. Your family is one of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, which makes you an Heir. The Heir of the Potter fortune. You didn't think that your Parents didn't have their own accounts now, did you?" He chuckled at the expression on the boy's face. He _had_ actually thought that.

"Yeah, well. Apparently, Dumbledore is my Magical Guardian." Harry said grumpily.

Remus blinked, "Well, I didn't expect that. But then again, it's not unexpected. I tried to make myself as your Magical Guardian, but they overruled me." Remus said, disappointedly. Harry looked at him sadly.

"Is it because of your ah... how should I say it, 'Furry Problem'?" He asked him, and blinked as Remus looked at him surprised, before pulling his hand away from Padfoot who was seemingly grinning at him.

"Yes, that would be the reason. I tried to adopt you, but they didn't want someone like me as your Guardian." He said, smiling bitterly. Harry patted the man on the shoulder giving him a sympathetic smile.

"It's fine, Moony. You tried, that's great. Though why did you looked surprised when I said that?" He asked. He was quickly getting used to calling Remus 'Moony' and Sirius 'Padfoot', he liked their nicknames. He should go for something like that himself. Maybe 'Prongs Jr.'?

"Oh, that. That is what Prongs called my condition. My 'Furry little Problem'." He said, making air quotes.

"You know, you guys know how to make a good nickname. Maybe I could go for something myself?" Harry said scratching his head. Remus looked surprised once again, before smiling widely. It was the widest he has ever seen the man smile. Padfoot suddenly gave a loud bark and ran around the table, startling and scaring the other customers that were just enjoying their day.

"Control your mutt, kid!"

"Hey, I just cleaned the floor!"

"Stop running around, mutt!"

"Stop your dog, Mr. Potter!" The last one was a female voice, that sounded a bit familiar to Harry. A 'Holier-than-thou', aristocratic voice.

"PADFOOT, STOP THAT!" Harry and Remus finally yelled at the dog, together. They didn't need to however, as the grim Animagus had actually stopped at the sound of the woman's voice. Harry and Remus, blinked together, sharing a look and daring to look at the woman.

The woman was a blonde woman, around the same age as Remus, but actually a slightly younger looking one. She had high cheekbones, aristocratic looks, Harry actually thought that she was some sort of angel for a second. Harry didn't recognize her for a second, but one look into the woman's familiar cold blue eyes gave Harry the answer as to who this woman is. Harry schooled his features, making sure not to make his slight blush visible.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Padfoot had stopped completely. Actually, the entire Inn seemed to have stopped completely at the woman's appearance. Remus was looking at his former year mate. Padfoot stared at the woman who was supposed to be his cousin. His favorite cousin... okay, second favorite cousin. One he had expected to actually stand up for him and demand a trial, after he had supported her for so long. Sirius had expected Narcissa to say _something,_ claiming he wasn't innocent, or at least demanding a trial under Veritaserum, but she didn't. That made his entire prison sentence worse, knowing that the two people of his own blood that he liked to call family, didn't believe him.

He also couldn't understand why Andromeda would not stand up for him. She probably knew that he would never do such thing. Since, he himself told her that he was never the Secret Keeper. If Narcissa never standing up for him hurt, Andromeda not standing up for him hurt even worse.

Sirius, as Padfoot, closed his eyes, opened it and glared into the ice-blue of his once-beloved cousin with such ferocity that the woman actually flinched back, shocked.

Narcilla Malfoy (née Black), stared in shock at the dog, whose eyes seemed so familiar. Those silver eyes giving her a vicious glare. She couldn't understand what she had done to make the dog glare at her. All she had said, which was not even to the dog, was Potter to stop it, yet it was glaring at her as if it had killed it's kids or something... But, something about the dog, made her feel fear. Worse, those eyes seemed to be accusing her, blaming her of something. What it was she could never understand...

Harry noticing that Padfoot had been glaring at the woman, panicked. It would not be good if Sirius revealed himself in anger. Why he was angry at Draco's mother, he couldn't understand, but he had to stop Padfoot before it attacked her. So, Harry stood up and got between Padfoot and Narcissa, who startled back at the unexpected arrival of him, not that he could see it.

Harry looked back into Sirius' eyes, that showed, anger, pain, and hurt, instead of the haunted look he had seen in the man for as long as he had known him. The range of emotions in Sirius' eyes shocked him, "Padfoot, back down! She didn't do anything!" Harry yelled at the Animagus, and was even more shocked as Padfoot began to growl and got into a threatening stance, Harry didn't think that Padfoot would attack him, but he was afraid that he would attack the woman behind him. And, as much as he hated Draco, he would never hold the parents for the children's sins. Especially considering the fact that Mrs. Malfoy has always been civil with him. Actually, thinking back even Lucius was always civil with him... If you exclude him trying to cast the Killing Curse at him, that is...

"Padfoot, stop that!" Remus shouted as he pulled Sirius back, casting an apologetic look back at Narcissa, who still looked a bit shaken at the vicious glare directed at her by a dog. Padfoot didn't listen and continued to advance upon them, Harry narrowed his eyes at Sirius, angry that Sirius was nearly giving himself away. He knew that an Animagus Transformation took a lot of concentration, and if Sirius got even angrier, he could lose that concentration, and transform back into his real self.

So, in response to Padfoot threatening the woman, Harry walked backwards standing protectively in front of the woman, and pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the dog. Padfoot looked like he didn't even notice. Harry narrowed his eyes even more,

"Petrificus Totalus." Harry said, firmly. He knew that he was in Diagon Alley, and hence he was not breaking the Statue of Secrecy and there would be no trouble if he performed any magic in Wizarding London.

The spell hit Sirius, who was too angry at his cousin to even notice his Godson draw his wand and cast a spell at him. Padfoot became still and fell down flat as a board. Remus, looking apologetic more than shocked, picked the dog up, with considerable strength, once again gave an apologetic look at a paler-than-usual Narcissa, and followed Hedwig into the Room Harry just gave a number to.

Harry turned around, to look at a shell-shocked Narcissa. Harry was now feeling embarrassed, he half-turned and said, "Sorry, about that! That dog is a bit crazy!" He laughed nervously. He turned back around to face Narcissa.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. I don't know what's gotten into him today." She still looked too frightened to say something. Harry snapped his fingers in front of her face, making her flinch slightly, as her light blue eyes looked at his own green.

"Sorry, again. Don't worry about Padfoot, I'll make sure he doesn't come near you." He said, apologetically. She blinked.

"Mr. Potter... who... where did you find that dog?" Harry tensed inwardly at the question, though outwardly he gave his usual bright, charming, fake smile. Her eyes narrowed at that.

"Ah, that dog belongs to Professor Lupin. It was a gift from a friend." He said cooly.

"I... it just seems familiar to me..." Harry mentally groaned, he didn't want to answer such questions.

"I don't know why that could be. Professor Lupin has only gotten the dog a while ago." He answered, it was true. Sirius had been staying with Remus from only a while ago. He didn't want to give anything away. Especially not to a Malfoy.

"I... see." She said, though Harry could see she didn't. Harry smiled at her.

"What are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked her. She drew her focus on him.

"I was returning from a trip to Gringotts, to make a deposit... you do not know the Pure-Blood manners do you?" She asked suddenly. Harry blinked.

"Uhh... no?"

"You don't even knew what those are, do you?"

"Yes, I mean, no. I don't know." She stared cooly at him.

"I don't suppose you can ask anyone you know about that?" She asked, or more like stated.

"...Maybe if I ask nicely, you might teach them to me?" He asked, with faux-hope in his unnerving Killing Curse Emerald. Narcissa's lips actually twitched upwards, startling Harry. She had heard such talk from James Potter and her cousin, Sirius Black.

"...Not likely, Mr. Potter." She said, flatly. He deflated comically.

"That's a shame. Oh well, maybe if I should ask Susan...?" He wondered to himself. He had no idea what those manners are anyway. He was pretty sure that he was a well-mannered fellow. Well, at least more than Ron anyway. He wondered what could these Pure-Blood laws were...

"I had actually hoped that you might say Draco." She said, though she knew it was a joke. She knew well how her husband had raised her son, and knew that her son hated all things Potter, and the feeling was mutual.

Harry nearly choked on his own spit, but managed to keep the shock from showing, and just stared blankly at her, "Sure, because me and your son are best friends forever, and he would jump at the chance of teaching me." He said sarcastically.

"Your son and I." She corrected, making him scowl slightly, "My son is different than you might think. He puts up such exterior because it was how he was trained. It is sort of similar to your own fame."

Harry blinked dumbly at her, "Huh?" Was his smart response.

Narcissa gazed at him curiously, "Not for me to say. You will have to ask him yourself. Good day, Mr. Potter." She said, politely. Though the thoughts of that dog's glare would be in her mind for a long time.

"Uh... right. Bye- I mean, good day to you, Mrs. Malfoy." She nodded at him, and walked or it rather looked like she glided. Harry looked at her feet. How the hell can one walk so gracefully? It looked like she was hovering, for Merlin's sake.

Harry turned around only to meet the stare of the entire Inn. Tom, who was pouring a drink into a glass, was staring at him, pouring the drink all over onto the kitchen. Harry shrugged, and walked forward, angling the botte correctly. Tom blinked, before smiling apologetically both at the customer and Harry, before using a quick cleaning charm.

Harry waited for Remus and Padfoot to arrive, which they did, followed by an annoyed Hedwig that stopped on the same table again, and began to eat the bacon again. Harry sat down in front of her and stroked her feathers, getting a satisfied hoot from her.

As soon as an amused Remus and a sheepish looking Padfoot joined them at the table, Harry looked at them and smiled, "So, I was thinking... maybe Prongs Jr.?" Both of them stared at him as if he was mad.

Well, after everything he had been through he was sure that he was entitled to a little mad.

* * *

 _ **Right, so, I hope you liked the first chapter, there wasn't much, but the next chapter will be eventful. Hopefully.**_

 _ **So, review please.**_

 _ **Peace.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey, welcome back to the Second Chapter. I certainly hope you have been enjoying this story so far._**

 ** _Let's begin._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters.**_

* * *

"So, Prongs Jr., what exactly was it that the Gringotts told you about? Other than the Family Vaults I mean." Remus Lupin asked 'Prongs Jr.' as he insisted upon calling himself. Remus was rather happy to call Harry 'Prongs Jr.' since it had been a while he had called someone 'Prongs', at least someone alive anyway. The Boy-Who-Lived was giving Padfoot a thorough dress down for his indecent behaviour in front of a lady, especially someone with the standing of Narcissa Malfoy. The Animagus whined at Harry, which could be translated as anything from 'I'm sorry' to 'She deserved it'.

Remus actually had a fair idea why Sirius would be upset at his cousin, but telling Harry in a Public Inn was not the greatest of ideas. As the Muggle quote he had heard one time goes, 'Even the walls have ears'.

Harry, who had gotten tired of berating Padfoot, and was now rubbing the top of the Animagus' head, perked up at the question and turned to look at the Werewolf, "Ah, right. They told me that they have sent letters to my concerning the 'status' of my Family Vaults." He said.

"But...?" Remus prompted.

"Buuut, I have never received any such letters in the past three years. None, whatsoever." He said, frowning slightly.

"Ah, I assume that they believe that you are ignoring them?" He asked, more like stated. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. They said that I have insulted them, and that they have frozen my Family Vaults." Remus grimaced at that.

"Harry, I think that you should visit them as soon as you can. Freezing Vaults is something the Goblins only do when they feel like the Vault owner has insulted them greatly." Harry frowned, as Padfoot whined once again.

"...You're right. That's actually why I called you. I trust you more than Dumbledore right now." Remus blinked. While he was flattered at the trust his best friend's son had for him, he wondered why he didn't trust Dumbledore.

"I'm flattered, Prongs. But why?" He asked him.

"Think about it, Moony. He had kept this from me for a very long time. It was _my_ Family Vaults, and I didn't even know it existed! Surely, someone so great as Albus I-have-too-many-middle-names Dumbledore knew about it! And if he did, why didn't he tell me about it? I have every right to know about it!" Harry ranted. His trust in Albus Dumbledore had been shaken to it's very foundations.

Remus thought about it. Yes, Dumbledore probably knew about it. Hell, he was sure that Albus knew about it. After all, Pureblood families were common knowledge to everyone in the Wizarding World. But why keep the one who is supposed to know about it in the dark? Dumbledore knew everything in the School, including students behaviour, and so, he knew about Harry's introverted nature.

Better yet, the man was supposed to be Harry's Magical Guardian. It is his duty to make sure Harry knew everything about the world that he was supposed to know. Remus' eyes narrowed at that. _Supposed_ to. Did Dumbledore think Harry was not supposed to know about his Vaults? His inheritance? His parent's will? That last thought stuck him. The Wills! Of course, Dumbledore had assured him that Harry was in safe hands. Only after arriving in Hogwarts that he realized that Harry had been living with the Dursleys. His Aunt, Petunia, maybe her name was? Once when he had met Lily and James after their visit to Lily's parents, he saw that Lily was on the verge of tears, and James was comforting her.

Then James had explained to him that Lily and her sister had a fight in which Petunia called Lily a 'No good freak whore' which obviously angered and upset Lily, but according to James she had then followed up with, 'I wish you had never been born!'

Remus couldn't understand what was so wrong with Lily Evans, that her own sister would hate her. James had promised that he had not said anything that might have angered or upset any of them, and even played down his own wealth as apparently Lily had told him that Petunia or her husband might get jealous.

It was only later that Lily had told him that her sister hated her because she was able to do Magic and that Petunia hated Magic, and Vernon was a squib. Remus sucked in a deep breath as he realized what type of childhood Harry might have had under their 'care'.

James was a very smart man, as was Lily. They would have known that if something happened to them, they would not expect Petunia to take care of Lily's only son. Harry had always called them his 'relatives' and nothing more. Most likely, Harry did not even consider them his relatives. That gave Remus a fair idea of what was going on his that house.

Remus closed his eyes, feeling a headache incoming, "I think that he did not want you to know about your parents' will." He answered after a long pause.

Harry gritted his teeth, "Let me guess. He sent me to the Dursleys' for my 'protection', even when he was not supposed to?" Harry said, making air quotes at the word protection. Padfoot growled, no doubt Sirius has realized what it meant.

Remus nodded solemnly, "Yes. He could have very well found someone who would be willing to adopt you. Nevermind the fact that you were probably never supposed to go to your ... relatives." He finished.

Harry sucked in a few deep breaths in order to calm himself, "...Okay. Back to the Goblins. Will you come with me to his meeting?" He said, looking hopefully Remus, who gave him a small smile.

"Yes, of course. Padfoot will be with us." He said nodding at Padfoot who barked affirmatively. Harry grinned at both of them, he of course knew that they would come with him. Obviously, Remus had expected the meeting to have some unknown things about the Wizarding World, since Goblins were not the most patient creatures at their best, and down right grumpy at worst, Remus would have to be there to make him understand some things. Padfoot? Padfoot was just there because... well, he just was. And because Harry wanted to see him of course.

Harry cast a Tempus with his wand, the time showing just a little above 7 pm, "Oh, well. I did tell them that I would meet them tomorrow." Harry said with a shrug. Remus nodded. Sirius felt someone's gaze boring into his head, and looked up to see Hedwig, her large amber eyes glaring at him. Padfoot whimpered, gaining the attention of both Remus and Harry. Though it was Remus who asked him, as Harry had a pretty good idea, looking at his beautiful owl.

"What is it, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Padfoot whimpered again and jerked his head towards Hedwig, Remus glanced at the Owl curiously, only to be taken aback slightly at the glare that Hedwig seemed to be sending Padfoot. Harry laughed and stroked her feathers, she seemed to relax almost instantly. He leaned forward and whispered to her,

"That is a man, Hedwig. He only looks like a dog. You are the only one for me." At this point she ruffled her feathers, flew onto one of his broad shoulders and rubbed her head against his. Harry noticed that Remus seemed to be looking at Hedwig curiously,

"What's up, Moony?" Remus blinked and shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Nothing, Prongs. Just that your Owl is very smart." Hedwig hooted pridefully, as Harry chuckled.

"She's just that awesome." All the men agreed, the Animagus seemed to be shaken by the glare and Hedwig reveled in pride.

* * *

The walk to Gringotts didn't seem as weird as he felt it would be. Most people gazing at the scar on his forehead, recognizing him immediately, but Remus on one side, a dog on the other side, they walked towards the Gringotts bank.

Harry entered the bank with Padfoot and Remus in tow. He felt all of the Goblins stare at him, and resisted the urge to fidget. Everytime he came here, all of the Goblins on the way to the Head Goblin, seemed to stare at him. Some glared, some ignored and some scrutinized him, as if they were trying to figure out a puzzle. Needless to say, Harry never felt comfortable in Gringotts.

As he made his way to the Head Goblin at the high table, Harry noted that he was now able to see the Goblin on the other side of the table, and that the Goblin didn't have to look down at him as if he were an ant, as it happened during the first time he came here with Hagrid. He came to a stop in front of the desk, and waited for the Goblin to look up from writing... whatever it is that Goblins write.

He didn't.

Harry cleared his throat rather loudly, the noise making the Goblin pause and look up. For a moment, Harry almost wished that the Goblin didn't look at him, since as soon as the Goblin saw him, it sneered at him. Harry nearly took a step back at the vicious expression on the Goblin's face, but met the challenge with equal ferocity. He hadn't done anything wrong, and he had already told them that he could take any tests to prove that.

The Goblin sneered at the interruption, "Can I help you?" He asked, in a tone that implied that he didn't want to.

Harry gave him a polite inclination of his head, "I am Harry Potter. I have received a letter from Gringotts and we agreed to meet today." The Goblin, if possible sneered even further. He absently noted that all of the noise behind him had ceased. Remus looked tense, Padfoot remained as he was, carefree.

"Well, Mr. Potter. It seemed that you have finally taken some time out of your _busy_ schedule to grace us with his presence." He said. Harry simply raised an eyebrow, already used to such comments from Snape.

"Yes, well, I was being truthful in my reply. I never did receive a letter before the one you sent to me the day before." Harry said honestly. He didn't dislike the Goblins, as most Wizards seemed to do. But he didn't exactly like them either.

The Goblin grinned savagely at him, and Harry fought the urge to jump at the gruesome sight, "Are you telling us that we are lying, Mr. Potter?" In a tone very much hoping that it was the case.

Instead, Harry merely shook his head, "I never said that. Just because I didn't receive it, doesn't mean you didn't send it." He said smoothly.

The Goblin's grin vanished, and he almost sounded disappointed "Very well. One of our own will take you to your account manager and whatever business you have will be attended by him." He waved Harry off, and Harry was about to go away, but he remembered something,

"If I may," The Goblin gave an annoyed nod, but didn't look away from his parchment, "I have reason to believe that the reason your letters may not have reached my is due to Albus Dumbledore." Remus stayed silent, knowing it very well could be the case.

The Goblin's head snapped up so quick that Harry was sure that he heard a 'crack', "Oh? And what makes you say that?" He challenged him.

Harry shrugged, "Well, until now, I've known about the Wizarding World and Magic for a bit more that three years, and I've spent nearly all of it under his care. Yet, he didn't tell me anything about a letter from Gringotts, nor that there was a Family Vault. So I have a feeling that he might have been the one who blocked any letters from Gringotts, from reaching me." Harry's eyes narrowed, as did the Head Goblin's.

"I see. Still, we do not have any evidence of the fact. And what exactly do you mean you didn't know anything about a Family Vault?" He demanded. Harry tilted his head to the side, he just said what he meant.

"Exactly that. I've been told much of anything about this world, and everybody just assumes that I automatically know it just because I am the Boy-Who-Lived." He said disdainfully.

Goblin stared at Harry for a moment, "Well, you are different than most humans." Seeing Harry's curious gaze, he added, "Most of them don't hold a conversation for long with out, if they can help it." Harry's brow furrowed.

"Uh... I don't have anything against Goblins." He said.

"Yes. That is rather obvious. Now, off you go, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded at him politely, he turned around to say something to Remus, but he was interrupted. Harry looked at the sound of the grunt, looking behind him and say that there was another Goblin, slightly younger than Head Goblin stared at him. Harry blinked as he recognized it. It was the one who took him on that roller coaster with Hagrid.

"Griphook?" The Goblin actually looked shocked. Most Wizards don't bother to remember their names. Well, they are kind of indistinguishable from each other, yet Harry Potter managed to recognize him? The boy is quite the surprise.

"You remember me?" Griphook asked him.

Harry nodded and smiled slightly, "Of course. You were the one who took me on that cart ride with Hagrid." He told him.

Griphook blinked, well, Harry thought that he did, the eyes were too small for him to see, "Well, you continue to surprise me, Mr. Potter," He nodded at the teen before turning to Griphook, "Griphook, take Mr. Potter here to Garlok." He barked at the other Goblin who nodded.

"Oh, and tell the Animagus to transform back. We do not care as to who it is." The Head Goblin said, turning his head back to the parchment. Harry, Remus and Padfoot stiffened. He turned a questioning, fearful eye to Griphook, who simply gave him a brutal smile, "It's none of our business as to who the person is the person who enters our bank is. To us he or she is just another client." He motioned them to follow.

Harry glanced nervously at Padfoot, who stared back uncertainty at him. Harry wasn't sure how to proceed, he looked at Remus, who seemed just as uncertain as themselves. He glanced back at Griphook, who sighed.

"Whoever that Animagus is, you can turn back into yourself, I assure you on my honor as Goblin that I will not tell a soul about this." Griphook said in an annoyed voice... actually no, it was his usual voice.

Harry nervously peered at Griphook, "Do you mind if he transformed back in the office of my Account Manager?" He asked hopefully.

Griphook frowned before sighing, "I suppose so. But only because it is you Mr. Potter. Had it been anyone else however, we have our own... methods to turn the Animagus back into it's usual form." He said viciously. Padfoot whimpered at that. Harry nodded tightly, not really daring to say anything else.

"Very well, follow me." He said. Harry, Remus and Padfoot followed him into a large, and a rather simple room, with a wooden door with the Gringotts symbol on the door. Harry noticed that there was a faint silvery-transparent layer over the door, which could only be noticed if you peered at it very closely. He suspected it to be a charm that stops intruders. But then again, you have to be an idiot for trying to intrude into Gringotts. Who could be stupid enough for that?

Harry stopped in his tracks and suddenly felt a strong urge to sneeze. He began to wonder why he felt like sneezing all of a sudden.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Remus asked him curiously, and Padfoot barked in a manner that was probably supposed to be a question. Harry stared at Padfoot with a blank face, before saying,

"You are a dog." He said flatly. Padfoot ducked his head in an embarrassed manner, Harry continued, "And no, Moony. Nothing is wrong...?" He trailed off. Remus blinked and turned back around, noticing that Griphook had opened the door. The interior was nothing like what Harry expected.

Like the exterior Harry expected something simple, but it was completely different. It was decorated with somethings Harry could not even imagine. Merlin, is that a head of a Troll?! There were also numerous things like swords, very similar to the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, axes, and spears hung on the wall. In the end of the _very_ large room, there was a single desk, with a chair on the other side with a Goblin staring blankly at the wall on the far side of him. Harry blinked at him, it almost felt like the Goblin was a statue.

Griphook suddenly made a very large bang on one of the walls, with the blunt side of a hammer. Harry, Remus and Sirius blinked, where'd that come from. The Goblin in the chair, jumped at the sudden noise, so much so that he actually fell off his chair.

The Goblin muttered curses in the Goblin language that could make a Sailor Goblin go insane, as Harry, Remus, Sirius and even Griphook stared blankly at the Goblin as it picked himself up and set the chair up again, in which a grown man could sit perfectly, and struggled to get on it. It was kind of like watching a baby get onto a bed by itself, only the baby was not cute but rather gruesome looking, and definitely not adorable. Sirius sniggered at the scene, thankfully he was a dog and it sounded like a fast paced growling. Harry gave him a grin, almost like he knew what Sirius was thinking, and even Remus shot him an amused look. Griphook simply shook his head at the scene.

The Goblin finally got on the chair, and sat down like nothing happened. He turned to them and _glared_ at Harry, who could not hide a flinch. That glare could put his own to shame! And people told him that _he_ had a scary glare?!

"Why hello there, Harry James Potter. It seems that we have _finally_ got into your line of thought to actually give us a visit." He sneered. Griphook started,

"Well, Mr. Potter. We need confirmation that you have not received any letters from us." Garlok blinked,

"What do you mean, Griphook?"

"Mr. Potter claims that he has not received our letter and is willing to undergo a Wizard's Oath to prove his innocence." Griphook said in a calm tone. Harry looked surprised. Ah, of course! The Wizard's Oath! He had never done one before, so it would be his first time. And an adequate time to do it.

"Is that right?" Garlok glanced at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face. Harry nodded.

"Yes, of course. I was not lying when I said I had not received any letters." He said. Griphook and Garlok nodded and motioned for him to begin. Harry took out his wand, and waved it,

"I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear on my Magic that I have do not have conscious memory of receiving any letter from Gringotts Wizarding Bank, other than the latest one from Head Goblin Goldridge that have reached my person, nor have I received any information about the existence of my Family Vaults. So mote it be! _Lumos!"_ Harry said, ending the last one with the right wand movement. The wand began to glow from the spell, indicating that he had been telling the truth. Griphook and Garlok nodded.

Harry saw that the tip of the wand was glowing even before he cast _Lumos,_ he realized that it was a sign of the Wizard's Oath taken. Well, he was completely sure that he had not received any letters from Gringotts anyway.

"Well, I shall leave then, good day, Mr. Potter. May your enemy fall by your hand." Griphook said, surprising Garlok. Garlok began to see the raven-haired young man more closely, as he blinked. The teenager clearly had no idea what Griphook had said to him.

"...Ah, well, may you enemy... tremble... at the... sound of your name?" Harry said with uncertainty, as Griphook chuckled. It was the first time Harry had ever seen a Goblin laugh. It was still a bit leathery but didn't sound half bad.

"Close enough, Mr. Potter." Griphook gave him a smile, one that made him shudder internally. But he smiled back and nodded.

"Mr. Potter, as you might have realized my name is Garlok, I am the Account Manager for the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Please have a seat." Harry refrained from saying anything as the Goblin's demeanour made a complete 180. He internally shrugged, well, he was here to know about his Family Vaults, not to inspect Goblin behaviour.

The Goblin motioned for a chair, and magically summoned another two. Harry was confused for a second, before he realized why there were two others. He turned towards Padfoot, only to see him already turned to Sirius. Sirius grinned widely at his Godson and hugged him tightly.

"Sirius." He whispered.

"Prongs Jr." Harry chuckled.

"You look better." Harry commented as Sirius let go. Sirius grinned again,

"Don't you think? I have been eating well, and had a shave." Harry noticed that the man's eyes still held the same haunted look in his eyes ever since he had seen him in the Shrieking Shack. Though it looked less pronounced, and he certainly looked very happy to see him. Harry's heart warmed at the thought of Sirius being happy to see him. And the man did look better physically as well, he no longer had that waxy skin, and the torn clothes. His cheeks still looked a bit sunken, but it's only been like two months.

A cough sounded from behind him brought his attention back to the Goblin matter in hand. Harry nodded at Sirius, who smiled at him, and took a seat in the middle chair. Remus sat on the left side, while Sirius sat on the right.

"Well, well, Sirius Black. Only man to ever escape Azkaban." The Goblin drawled. Sirius tensed.

"Yeah, well. I have my... methods." Sirius said tightly.

"Calm down, Mr. Black. It is none of our business. Be it criminal or Dark Lord, unless you attack us, we shall not attack you." Garlok said with a gruesome grin. The three men shuddered at the sight. Harry mentally noted that he shoulder never, ever get on the Goblins' bad side.

"Right. So, I, uh, want to know about my Family Vault." Harry said, getting on odd look from the Goblin.

"Didn't you get a teacher from Hogwarts to accompany you on your first visit to Diagon Alley?" Harry blinked.

"I did, it was Rubeus Hagrid." Harry now understood. Hagrid, as nice as the man is, was still a forgetful man. He must have probably forgotten about Harry's family vaults, or that Dumbledore ordered him to tell only what he thought was necessary. A small part of Harry, one that disliked the old man, wished it was the latter Oh well, he still had the letters.

"Rubeus Hagrid..." Garlok shook his head, "The man is a friend of the Goblin Nation, but he is not the smartest of individuals." Garlok said, and while Harry was tempted to go to the defense of his friend, he knew it was true.

"Anyway, the Potter Family Vaults are, if the name isn't obvious enough, the Vault which holds all the artefacts, gold, and other valuables that the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter has collected over the years. It also contains the gold from a former Vault for Lily Marie Evans, that she choose to combine with the Potter Family Vault after her marriage to James Edward Potter. And have named you, their only son, Harry James Potter, their heir. Would you like to tell me the stats?" Garlok asked, ignoring the bewildered look on the three men's faces.

Harry shook out of his daze, "Yes, please do."

Garlok nodded, "Of course. While your Wizard's Oath has proven that you are indeed Harry Potter, you still need to prove it again, as a standard procedure." Harry was about to ask how, but before he could Garlok waved his hand and a piece of parchment flew into his hand.

"Place your hand here." Garlok said, pointing at the parchment. Harry looked at Remus, who nodded encouragingly.

Harry put his hand on the parchment. For a second nothing happened, but the parchment began to glow a dim green. Harry winced as he felt a small cut on his index finger, but didn't pull his hand out. He had expected it to happen, as blood is one of the ways to find the identity of the person, and probably the Goblins prefer.

Once Harry removed his hand, after the light went out he all four of them looked at the parchment, as Remus let out a slight whistle.

 _ **Name: Heir Harrison James Potter**_

 _ **Father: Lord James Edward Potter**_

 _ **Mother: Lady Lily Marie Potter (** **née** **Evans)**_

 _ **Legal Guardian: Lord Sirius Orion Black (Godfather-Through Magical Bond)**_

 _ **Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

 _ **Blood Status: Half-Blood**_

 _ **Confirmed Inheritance Lordships:**_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter- From James Edward Potter_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell-From James Edward Potter_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor-From James Edward Potter_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin-From James Edward Potter_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw-From Lily Marie Potter (née Evans)_

 _Heir to Most Ancient and Noble House of Black-From Sirius Orion Black_

Harry gawked at the parchment. His mouth was moving but there were no words coming out. He simply watched the parchment over and over and over again. He was an heir to SIX HOUSES?! And one of them was ons his MOTHER'S SIDE?! AND HOLD ON! HIS FATHER WAS THE HEIR TO FOUR HOUSES?!

"My name is Harrison?" Was the only thing he could get out.

Ignoring the teen's stupid question, Garlok looked up at the ex-convict, "Were you never given a trial Lord Black?" He asked respectfully. Harry shook out of his daze to see Sirius scowling. And did the Goblin just call him Lord Black?

"No, I wasn't given any. I was just thrown into jail. I demanded a Veritaserum trial as the Lord of House Black, but I was denied. Though it was well within my rights to do that. None of my friends, or the last two members of the family I trusted stood up for me." Remus flinched at the bitterness in his best friend's voice. Harry put a hand on the man's shoulder. Sirius' scowl vanished into a tired expression.

"I expected at least Narcissa to stand up for me and demand a trial. I expected Andromeda to demand a trial for me. But no one came. No one asked for a trial. No one even tried to visit me. The Death Eaters in the cell right next to me got visitors. But I didn't. Not one." Sirius said sadly. Harry's heart broke for the man who had become something like a father to him in such short time. Now he understood Sirius' reaction to Narcissa Malfoy. Hell if he was in the position he would probably do the same thing.

"Well, this is undeniable proof that you are innocent and have been wrongfully incarcerated." Garlok said firmly.

"Yes. But they might still deny a trial. Is Narcissa Malfoy your sister, Sirius?" Harry asked him, Sirius snorted and shook his head.

"No, she's my cousin. We might have been as close as siblings, but that is now long past." There was regret in the man's tone, replaced with righteous anger. Harry felt similarly angry, he had thought that Narcissa might be different from the others' but she isn't apparently.

"In that case I think that she intends to make Draco as the Lord of House Black." Remus said in a grim tone. Harry looked at the man surprised. Harry nodded, and Remus continued, "He wants Malfoy to be the Head of House Black. That would give him a better position in Wizengamot. Even more power and sway." Remus said in the same tone. Sirius scowled harshly.

"If that bitch thinks I'll give anything to that ferret, then she's dead wrong!" He yelled out. Garlok didn't look impressed.

"There is no need to yell, Lord Black. Your Godson here," He nodded at a surprised Harry, "is already named the Heir of the House. Since you are now out of sights from the Ministry. You already ready have evidence." All the men looked at him shock.

"How? What?" Harry asked desperately.

Garlok pointed to the parchment, "The choosing of a Godfather isn't just because they are supposed to take care of the child if the parents meet an unfortunate fate," he said, making Sirius flinch, ignoring this he continued, "Normally most families do not undergo this process. But James Potter was one of the smartest men I have ever seen. He put a Magical Bond on you and Lord Black through the Godfather bonding ritual." Sirius' eyes widened as he realized what it means though Harry and Remus still looked lost, "...The rules of the Godfather Bonding Ritual are very strict. It means that the chosen Godfather would not be able to betray the family, and that obviously includes the parents of their Godchild. Doing so means that the person would not be able to perform Magic. Since Lord Black is still able to use Magic, it is proof enough that Lord Black has not betrayed Lord James Potter and his family." He finished.

It took a minute to let the information sink in for Harry, and when it finally did, he could not stop the beaming grin that nearly threatened split his face in too. The smile of the teen must be infectious, as the other two smiled as well, while the Goblin's face softened.

"There is another bit of information."

"What?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Since the parchment shows that Sirius Black is still the Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. It shows that he was indeed wrongfully incarcerated. You can use this to your advantage and your position as the Lord of Five Houses and heir to another, something that gives you a large amount of sway in Wizengamot, to give Lord Black a fair trial under Wizengamot." Harry could not control himself. He tackled Sirius in his chair, making the older wizard grunt, but Sirius managed to catch his Godson, who hugged him tight enough to make Molly Weasley jealous.

"You hear that, Sirius! You're going to be free!" Harry yelled out, making Sirius laugh jovially.

"That's right, pup! You're never going back to _those_ people again!" Remus couldn't help but smile at the happy face of his friend. In the past month he had tried everything he could to make Sirius turn the way he way before, but nothing was working. Azkaban has changed his friend, but maybe Harry could help him and Sirius could help Harry.

Garlok let the two have their moment, before he coughed again to gain their attention. The two Wizards got up with the expression of utter joy in their eyes. Remus couldn't remember the last time Harry's eyes looked so bright.

"We still have to discuss the case of your Lordship, Mr. Potter." Garlok said seriously.

Harry blinked, "Ah, right. Five houses and heir to another, right?" Garlok nodded.

"Yes, are you willing to take the Lordship now, or are you just willing to unfreeze your Vaults and wait for another time?" He asked again.

"What would be the difference?" Harry asked.

"Well, should you take the Lordship, you will be considered Emancipated. You will be considered an adult in the Wizarding World and a special card would be provided to make you an adult in the Muggle World as well, should you need to stay there in the case of emergency." Garlok said, "You will be able to remove the Tracking Charm in your Wand and you will no longer be held for any cases of under-age, Magic. Mind you, you might also be considered fair for any trials that might be placed against you. But in my own opinion, garnered from the experience from other Heirs, I believe that it is a small price to pay, unless you are a... criminal." Garlok said. Harry was pretty sure that he would never be a criminal.

"...What do you think, Moony?" Remus looked at the teen, who was looking at him seriously.

"I think that you should do it, Prongs. You will be able to access your Family Vaults, _and_ be able to perform Magic anywhere you want. It's an easy choice." He said with an easy grin on his face.

"That's right, Pup. It's an obvious choice! You won't have to return to your 'relatives' ever again. You can stay with me and Moony, ain't that right Moony?" Sirius said, happily.

"Yes. That's right." Remus said with a smile. Harry nodded at the two of them with a smile, before turning to Garlok.

"I'll do it. But before that can you show me the status of my Vault?"

"Very well." He waved his hand at the Parchment and grabbed it, "I have unfrozen your Vault as we have now received proof that you have not been insulting us and have not been ignoring us. So mote it be." The Parchment began to glow a dim blue once again, before returning to normal.

Harry saw the stats and his eyes nearly popped out of his socket.

 _ **Vault-687: Lord James Edward Potter**_

 _ **7,506,675 Galleons**_

 _ **1,624,001 Sickles**_

 _ **50,475 Knuts**_

 _ **Among Various Artefacts**_

 _ **Vault-394: Lord James Edward Potter-Peverell**_

 _ **3,265,015 Galleons**_

 _ **1,000,231 Sickles**_

 _ **12,001 Knuts**_

 _ **Among Various Artefacts**_

 _ **Vault-108: Lord James Edward Potter-Gryffindor**_

 _ **1,721,005 Galleons**_

 _ **2,365 Sickles**_

 _ **123 Knuts**_

 _ **Vault**_ _ **-109: Lord James Edward Potter-Slytherin**_

 _ **51,009 Galleons**_

 _ **1,035 Sickles**_

 _ **2 Knuts**_

 _ **Among Various Artefacts**_

 _ **Vault-107: Lady Lily Marie Potter-Ravenclaw**_

 _ **101,875 Galleons**_

 _ **6,253 Sickles**_

 _ **46 Knuts**_

 _ **Among Various Artefacts**_

Harry could only gape at the amount of money he had. He _tried_ to do some calculations in his head, but had to stop before he could faint out of the outrageous number. And to think he could have lost his to someone. Harry paused. Who could have this much amount of money? Harry shook his head, he had been played by the Goblins. Sneaky creatures.

"From the information that we have, previous Lord Salazar Slytherin spent nearly all of his money that he had to find a cure for his Wife's disease. One that you might know now as Cancer." Harry's eyes widened for the nth time.

"I...see." Garlok chuckled.

"You might as well be the richest Wizard in the entire Europe." Harry's knees felt weak as he collapsed on to his chair, as he had stood up to take a good look at the parchment. By god, the richest Wizard in the Entire Europe?! And Heir to three of the four Houses.

Remus and Sirius were still gaping at the Parchment. James had _that_ much money? No wonder he had so many people after his shlong. And it's no wonder that James was as arrogant as he was until their Sixth Year. He had everything. Loving parents, god bless their souls, shit-load of money, good looks, everything! He had never actually told them how much money he had, he had always told them that he had a lot. So much so that he could never had to work in his life and still live like a king. But this? This was ridiculous! He had enough money to let generations of his children possibly his great-great-great grandchildren, live like _royalty!_ The green-eyed wizard in front of them was the richest Wizard in all of Europe.

Remus cleared his throat, making Harry jump as he once again began to stare at the Parchment agape. He would have to talk to the boy later, make sure that the fame doesn't get to his head. Remus shook his head as he realized that the boy might not be similar to James in personality he also had most of what James had, Money, Fame, Good-looks, he had seen the boy trying his best to escape from a bunch of fangirls after a Quidditch match! His heart nearly broke when he realized that none of it was what the kid, no man wanted, he wanted a family.

"Moony, Padfoot, tell no one about this." Harry said firmly, just as Remus had expected.

"Alright, Prongs. But why?" Although Sirius had a pretty good idea why, he still had to confirm it from the source. Harry turned to them.

"Do you realize what might happen? People might try to kill me to gain all of this, by the right of conquest! And..." His voice lowered, all the other three leaned in to know what he might say, "There might come some girl, claiming to love me, and then later I might find out that she loves me only for my fame... I don't want that..." That was what both of them might be expecting, though Garlok rolled his eyes. Humans and their emotions.

"Got it." Both of them said at once.

Harry took a deep breath before turning to Garlok, "Well, Garlok. I think I'm ready to become an adult." He said cheerfully. Garlok looked at him strangely and nodded.

"As you wish, follow me." He said. The three men followed.

"When we realized that you were the only heir to Five Houses, we have decided to place all of the House Rings," He raised his hand to stop Harry from asking anything, "Lord Black will explain. Anyway, we have placed all of the Rings in the Potter Family Vaults." He said.

Sirius took over, "The Rings are a symbol that you are the Lord to a particular House. It allows you to talk to the previous Lords and Ladies of the house. Though it would only be something like a Portrait. Except you know without a picture. They will only have the memory at the time when they became the Lords and Ladies, though they might have placed in preparations of something like this." Harry perked up at that,

"You mean I can talk to my parents?!" Harry demanded in excitement. Sirius blinked, as did Remus, they exchanged a look with each other, before grinning widely.

"You probably can." Sirius answered. Harry nearly burst into tears at that announcement. He could talk to his parents! Even for a moment, that would be great! It might be enough for now. Hearing their voices now would be enough.

"Garlok, can we hurry? Please, pretty please?" Harry requested the Goblin. Garlok looked back at him with an annoyed sneer on his leathery face.

"Heir Potter, refrain yourself. We're here." He said pointing to the Vault 687. Harry blinked, but then shrugged, realizing that it must be one of the Pure-Blood things he had heard of. He had once heard Susan Bones calling Neville, Heir Longbottom. So he could only guess that he was Heir Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Slytherin and unless Sirius had a Heir, which would not be a problem if the man so wishes, Black. His name got too big.

"Harry, you do realize that you have to marry multiple women right?" Remus asked him amusedly. Harry jumped in surprise, before he gaped once again.

"What?!" He demanded.

"Your friend is right, Heir Potter. You will have to choose multiple wives to represent each House, since you do not have any siblings. Each of your wife will also have to produce at least one child. Of course it can go both ways, you can marry one woman, and have multiple children, name each the heir of each House. You can do both." Garlok explained, fetching for the key.

"The other option sounds-" Harry started but was interrupted by Sirius.

"What?! You are my pup! You _will_ choose the first option!" Sirius decided.

"Sirius, one woman is trouble enough. How do you want me to pick so many?!" Harry asked him.

"My dear Prongs Jr.! You have the natural charm of your daddy, Prongs Sr.! Use that! Use your charm and seduce those hot babes!" Sirius said pumping a fist into the air. Remus nodded sagely.

"Yes, Prongs. You are technically the Heir of both James and Sirius, so naturally you have to be like them!" Remus said.

"...But!..."

"No buts! Only butts!" Sirius declared.

"Uh! Sirius!"

"Padfoot! You have to be specific in the gender of the butts!"

"La la la! I can't hear you!"

"Stop that, Heir Potter!" said a highly amused Garlock.

"Maybe you should go after Hermione." Remus told him.

"Hermione?!"

"Yeah! The girl's got quite the rack!"

"She doesn't like me that way!"

"Of course she does, Prongs! Have you _seen_ her look at you! She totally has a crush on you!"

"She does?" Harry asked hopefully.

Remus grinned, "Of course she does! I have seen her around in DADA and in the Shrieking Shack. She put herself before you in front of a known-serial killer, and a Werewolf, without a second thought. If she didn't like you that you, even a little bit. Then she has some sort of death wish." Remus said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"You should have seen the blush on her face when she held onto you on our birdy. She totally likes you." Sirius said.

"...I think you are onto something." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"You should ask her out. You are Sixteen, this was the time when I lost my virginity you know!" Sirius said.

"Ugh! I did not need to know that!"

"I had the unfortunate pleasure of catching you as you exited the Broom Closet naked."

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked, mortified.

"I was Prefect." Remus asked simply, trying not to remember the details.

"...I'm sorry you have to go through that." Harry said with a solemn expression on his face.

"Hey!" If Harry didn't know that Sirius was thirty-six years old, he would've thought that he was ten with the way he was pouting.

"Thank you, Harry." The three men looked at each other with a solemn expression before bursting out laughing. Garlok watched them with an amused expression on his face. Sirius looked genuinely happy, Harry noticed amongst his own cackles. The man's wrinkles seem to disappear, and made him look younger.

As they finally ceased laughing Garlok used the key to opened the Vault. The door made a metallic groaning noise, as it opened. The noise reflecting off the walls and causing echoes to be heard.

The door to the Vault opened, and Harry ignored the _insane_ amount of gold in the Vault. But saw the other things in it, namely, jewellery, paintings, costly robes among other things. What really caught his eyes were the rings in a display case. One of them had the Potter Family Crest on it, the other was a triangle, circle and line. Familiar to the one he had seen on the 'Tale of the Beedle and the Bard' book. The one that has the 'Tale of Three Brothers', one of his favorites. The others' had the rings of the symbol of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"I... are those...?" He trailed off, looking at the Goblin. Garlok nodded.

"Put them on. On the same finger, if you want." Harry nodded once.

Harry went towards the display case and placed a hand on it...

Only for it to slip right in.

Sirius laughed again, Remus chuckled while Garlok looked amused. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he grabbed the ring, the Potter Family ring, and placed it on his index finger on his right hand. He felt a tingling sensation.

 _'Hello, Harry.'_ That voice was definitely familiar. Harry gulped.

' _Dad?'_ He thought.

'Yes, it's me, Harry. You've grown, my baby boy.' He heard James' voice come from the ring. Strangely, it seemed like the voice was in his head, not actually from his ring. Harry held the ring with his other hand.

 _'..Dad..'_ He said into his head, he heard a chuckle.

 _'...I've heard that from you before, Harry. Please say something else. So that I know you're not a baby still.'_ He voice joked. Harry felt his cheeks become wet. He put a hand on his cheek, and it came away wet.

 _'I'm crying?'_

 _'So it seems.'_ Though it felt like the voice was talking to him while wiping his own eyes.

 _'Dad... Is mom there too?'_ Harry asked him. Remus looked concerned as he saw that Harry was crying, he tried to move forward, but Sirius stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Remus looked back at him, only for Sirius to shake his head.

"He's talking to his parents for the first time, let him." Sirius said softly. Remus looked back uncertainly.

 _'No, silly boy. You have to put the Ravenclaw Ring to talk to her.'_ James said.

"Right."

 _'You said it out, son.'_

"I did?"

 _'You did it again, Harry.'_

 _'Right, sorry.'_

Harry looked forward and quickly grabbed the Ravenclaw ring and put it on the same finger. He didn't even wait before he quickly put on the other three. His finger began to vibrate violently, but he didn't care.

The rings began to glow a dim yellow before turning into one single ring, with the Potter Family Insignia on the top. Harry gazed at the ring with appreciation in his hazy green eyes, but now he had another more important thing to do.

Nervously, Harry closed his eyes. He called out to his mother.

 _'Mum?'_

 _'Umm... no it's still me, your father. You have to activate the ring and accept your role as the Lord of the Houses. I hope you know all of the names of your houses?'_ Harry nodded, freaking out Remus while Sirius rolled his eyes at the Werewolf.

 _'Son?'_

 _'Yes?'_

 _'I can't see you.'_

 _'Oh! Sorry, I'm so nervous about meeting you and mum that...'_

 _'I know, son. I know. Don't worry you'll be meeting your grandparents too.'_

 _'Really?'_ To Harry it felt like a dream. But if it was, he'll legitimately kill whoever wakes him up.

 _'Yes, now, quickly say the words I say, okay?'_

Harry began to nod, but then he remembered that his dad can't hear him, _'Okay.'_

"I, Harrison James Potter, hereby accept my place as the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I swear upon my honor as a Wizard that I will uphold the legacy of my ancestors and bring fortune and honor to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. So mote it be." Harry repeated after his Father's voice. A bright light started from the ring, engulfing him. Harry felt a tingling sensation all over his body.

He had never felt so... light.

"Congratulations Lord Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Gryffindor. You are now the Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor." Garlok said, while both of the others smiled at him.

"Thank you, Garlok." He said respectfully.

 _'My baby?'_ Harry gasped as he heard a melodious voice in his head. He knew it was his Mother's voice. Lily Potter-Ravenclaw. It was definitely her voice. Harry took a deep breath, and swallowed deeply. A lump forming in his throat.

 _"Mom?"_ He called uncertainly.

"Harry?" Harry blinked, that was a man's voice. He turned to see Sirius.

"Your talking outside."

 _'Oh.'_

 _'Now you're talking inside.'_ This time the voice was a man in his head. It wasn't familiar. Unlike his dad's which he recognized immediately.

 _'This is going to take some time getting used to.'_ Harry grumbled to himself.

 _'Harry, my baby?'_ Harry heard the voice again, he took a shuddering breath. Making sure not to speak out he thought out,

 _'Mom?'_

 _'Oh, my baby!'_ Harry hugged his hand, as if he was hugging his mother. As tears fell freely as he heard his Parent's voices for the first time.

"He's hugging his hand." Remus stated.

"I noticed." Sirius said dryly.

"I mean, he's-"

"I know."

"Okay. I'm just saying he's hugging his hand like he is-"

"Hugging his mother. I know."

"Alright." Remus said with a shrug.

 _'Mum! I can hear you!'_

 _'So can we! SO STOP YELLING!' A grumpy male voice yelled at him._

 _'SHUT UP! I'M TALKING TO MY MOM AND DAD FOR THE FIRST TIME!'_

 _'SPEAK QUIETLY, BRAT! AND WATCH YOUR TONE!'_

 _'WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!'_

 _'HARRY, SWEETHEART PLEASE STOP YELLING! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!'_ Lily's voice cried out. That stopped Harry cold.

 _'What do you mean, don't have much time? I thought this was permanent?'_

 _'The ring? Sure. Us? Not so much.' A much more calm female voice spoke up in his head._

 _'Okay how many of you are there?'_

 _"Let's see,'_ James' voice came back to him, as he mumbled numbers in his head, _'There are seven people here.'_ He said cheerfully

 _'Well, there are Dorea Potter, your grandmother. Charlus Potter, your grandfather. Salazar Slytherin, your ancestor. Rowena Ravenclaw, your ancestor. Godric Gryffindor, again your ancestor, and us, your parents!'_ That was definitely Lily's voice.

 _'...It's kind of creepy, hearing a chick's voice in my head.'_ He said absently.

 _'...It won't be for long, I'm afraid. Hello, Harrison. I am Dorea, your Grandmother.'_

 _'Hi Grandma!'_

 _'Well, you have to learn the Pure-Blood ways that's for sure. You sound like Sirius when he is at his most annoying worst.'_ Another's man's voice came to him.

 _'Grandpa?'_

 _'Yes. Hello Harrison. You better come inside.'_

 _'Inside wha-'_

Harry looked around him, nervously. He looked around him, the place was all white. The sky looked like someone had shone a meteor sized flashlight through it. He continued looking around and froze. There stood all of the figures that he had spoken to so far, along with two other's. Harry gulped, his sight zeroing on two figures standing right in between.

'Mom? Dad?' Now it was definitely a dream. There was just no way. It felt like the Mirror of Erised, except the interior was... real. If that made sense.

Both of them smiled, and spread their arms. Harry slowly walked forward, as if they would disappear if he walked too fast. He reached in front of them. Every face in the crowd was smiling, or had their face softened (*cough* Salazar *cough*).

Once Harry stopped in front of them, he raised a single hand, and debated if it should tough Lily or James. Eventually Harry decided Lily, he reached his hand forward and touched her cheek. She smiled with tears in her eyes so similar to his own.

'You're... you're real.' Harry said breathlessly.

James grinned with tears in his own hazel eyes, a familiar grin, one that would be on his own face should he ever decide something devious.

'Well, 'real' is a subjective term isn't it?' He joked. Harry stepped back and bowed his head. Both of them looked worried now. Lily reached forward and grabbed her son's cheek. Harry broke then.

He jumped and wrapped his arms tightly around them.

Lily and James jumped but wrapped their arms around him lovingly.

Harry felt like it was a dream come true.

* * *

 _ **Alright! So! I hope you liked it! I'll add Humor to one of the genres. I'm really sorry if it feels flat.**_

 _ **Please Review!**_

 _ **Peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

'...So you're telling me that you, my descendant, has not only killed my priced Basilisk when you were Fourteen but did it with that idiot's sword?' Salazar Slytherin asked him incredulously, while the rest of his ancestors stared at him, what could only be described as pride (James, Charlus), some in horror (Lily, Dorea, and Rowena), hilarity (Godric and only Godric).

You see, Harry had been told by his descendant that now that he was the Lord of House Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell and Ravenclaw, the initiation ceremony/ritual, is different depending on the circumstances of that House. And those who are the last of their Houses may be able to speak to their common ancestors from the previous two generations if they exist, or the latest or the most well known Lord.

In the case of Potter and Peverell, it turned out to be his father and grandfather, their wives, Lily and Dorea respectively. In the case of Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, it was Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor.

Rowena, Harry realized was exactly like the tales about her has described. She was beautiful, hell, that wasn't even enough to describe her beauty it simply felt like it wasn't enough. Long raven-colored hair, dark blue eyes containing warmth, full lips curved into a gentle and loving smile and delicate features. Yet, she was intimidating. Her eyes held a look of pain and sorrow, yet also held warmth and kindness. Despite being an old woman when she had died, she looked young. Almost as young as his mother had been.

Salazar, unlike the others, had retained his greying beard. His grey eyes, scars, and the now in-fashion beard giving him an overall roguish look. Yet, he seems to hold an aura of aloofness around him. It was sort of similar to his own. Years of being tired of being judged by what other people think of them, causing them to create a facade, giving them an aloof and uncaring appearance, with a look plastered on their face that screams 'I don't give a shit'. Salazar looked much like himself, not appearance-wise, but in personality. Harry wondered if it would be him in several years from now. Tired of caring for the world, who judges you, thinking you are a saint one second and a demon the other. The thought scared him.

Godric was the most cheerful looking bloke out of the crew. His long red hair and a beard similar to Salazar, scars marring his handsome face, bright green eyes, similar to his peering down at him from his tall frame, curiously. He appeared to be of Irish descendant as most of his looks were similar to the few Irishmen he had seen. His eyes too held a look of sorrow and betrayal in his eyes. Harry wondered what had happened to the founders to have a look of pain in all of their eyes. Rowena's tale was familiar, but he didn't remember it. Harry now regretted all the times he had avoided reading Hogwarts: A History and made a mental note to read the book. He did not doubt that most of it were fabricated, but most fabrications always were based on truths. At least, that was what he had learned.

Then there were his grandparents, of course. Harry was surprised to see them so young. His grandmother, in particular, looked old enough to be his older sister. He looked exactly like her, something that surprised him. Her eyes were a pale blue, a bit similar to Sirius, but were darker in shade. Her raven hair similar to his own, seemingly forced into a straight ponytail with two bangs on either side of her face, like a curtain. He wondered if he and his father got their messy hair from her. Harry marveled at how similar he looked to her, and seemingly the feeling was mutual. His grandfather, now that he noticed it, could pass as a twin of his father. Same dark brown hair, same hazel eyes, same glasses, same rough jawline, giving them an overall handsome appearance.

Harry looked at Salazar, 'Yeah. Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix took one killing gaze from it, but managed to injure it enough to allow me to kill it.' He explained while looking seriously at Salazar.

Salazar nodded, 'I see. While I certainly am not happy that you killed my Basilisk and did it with Godric's sword. It was still better than you die.' He said. Godric smiled slightly smugly at him.

'You are resisting the urge to gloat aren't you, Lord Gryffindor?' Lily asked with a smile, which seemed to set him off as he laughed merrily.

'Yes. But I won't. It won't get me anywhere.' Harry suddenly got an idea. It was devious, but he reasoned that it would only work on Gryffindor. Not to insult the great man, but he looked like the most likely to fall for the old trick.

'Ah, I found your secret room too, Lord Gryffindor.' He said. Godric stopped laughing, and looked at him with wide eyes, and so did Rowena. Ah, they both had a joint secret chamber then?

'You know about the Room of Requirements?' Rowena seemed to figure out his trick, but Godric was the one who didn't, and he was the one that yelled out. Harry allowed a victorious smirk to appear on his face.

'Nope. You just told me. Room of Requirements then? I'll have to find it this year.' He mused. Godric blinked dumbly at him before he pouted. A strange expression on such a powerful man.

Salazar laughed, 'You have proven that you have my side of thinking, after all, my descendant. Well done.'

Lily, however, didn't look so impressed, 'Harry, that's not a nice thing to do.' She scolded lightly.

James rolled his eyes, 'Ah, chill, Lily-flower. It's not a problem if he does decide to embrace his Slytherin side. It's good for him.' Harry looked at him strangely.

'But Dad, I thought you hated Slytherins?' He asked confusedly. James smiled regretfully and shook his head.

'Ah, not really. The few I hated were Bellatrix and of course good ole' Tom.' He said with a wry grin. Harry looked even more confused at that.

'But every time Snape seemed to talk about you, he seemed to hate you. It looked like the feeling was mutual.' Harry noticed that Lily's eyes darkened at the mention of the Potions Master, as did James'. While the others looked generally confused, while Charlus had a frown on his face.

'Snape? He has a good reason for hating me. He fancied Lily, after all.' _That_ caught Harry's attention.

Harry remembered Snape's insults that were hurled at him like a Bludger. Every time Snape insulted his parents, it was always his father. Calling him arrogant which he liked to think he wasn't, and he definitely wasn't attention-seeking. Every time, Snape looked like he was throwing insults meant at him. Not _for him_. If that makes sense. But Lily? She had never been his target of insults. Ever. Every time, it was 'just like your father', but never 'just like your mother'. Now he understood why. His Professor liked his mother. That thought made him pale.

'He loved me.' Lily said, quietly. Harry snapped his head towards her.

'What?' He asked.

Lily smiled at him, 'He loved me. I'm pretty sure about that. It was the way he looked at me, it was the same way James always looks at me. And he gave me those looks when he thought I wasn't looking. I caught those looks, just he never saw that.' She said.

'...I don't even know what to say.' He said dumbly.

Lily rolled her eyes, 'I never thought of him that way, unfortunately for him. Even when we were best of friends, I always saw him like the big brother I never had, since Petunia gave me looks that screamed 'I don't like you'. I know it sounds kind of like I was replacing him with Petunia. But I never saw him, nor did I ever think of him as a romantic interest. Just as a brother.' She finished, a little guiltily.

Harry now understood why Snape hated him. He was the living proof that he couldn't get the girl he loved. Regardless of the girl's feelings, he was the living proof that he failed. Harry suddenly felt a little guilty that he had cursed the man so many times. But the man certainly wasn't doing him any favors to himself to even make others look at him in pity. His attitude simply made him unlikeable. But very few tried to even make an effort to even get to know why he was like that.

James added, 'Well, I certainly did myself no favors in... bullying him, for the lack of a better word.'

Harry looked at him in shock. His father, his hero was a bully?

James looked very guilty, 'I was not a saint, Harry. I'll be the first one to admit that. I... well, there was a reason why Lily didn't like me until my Seventh Year. I was not a great person, and that made me a really hard person to like. Sure, I had girls running after me, much as you have now,' He grinned at his son's blush, 'But my personality was something that soured the others towards me. It was the same with Lily, she didn't like that I acted that way towards the others. Mostly Snape but... also... you know...' He trailed off, not knowing how to explain his attitude in his younger years at Hogwarts.

Harry looked shocked at that. He had never expected a response like that from his father. James Potter, an excellent Quidditch player, one of the most talented wizards since Dumbledore, father of the Boy-Who-Lived. But no one had ever told him that his father was a bully, and he bullied Snape.

The picture became even more clear for Harry. Snape despised Harry because he was the living proof that he lost Lily, someone he loved, to James, someone he hated. Harry sighed, it became harder to hate Snape more and more.

'...'

'...I don't want me to think of James in a bad way, Harry.' Lily added hastily. Harry looked at her, pain in his eyes at the now ruined image of his hero. James winced at the look in his son's eyes. He looked down in sadness, Dorea came up from behind her son and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'James used to be that way, sweetheart. But that wasn't who he became. Do you think I would have married him if he was such a huge git?' James deadpanned at her grin, but he saw Harry's lips twitch, so he kept quiet.

'...I'll admit the reason he was like that was because of us, Harry.' Charlus said, seeing his look, he elaborated, 'We spoiled him a lot, Harry. He had gained most of my looks and the talent of both Dorea and I. He was... full of himself. He had everything. Money, you know how much he had, even without the Ravenclaw fortune. He had good looks, and we loved him more than anything in the world.' James smiled at his father. Charlus smiled back, and added, 'He never acted arrogantly in front of us. And maybe we shouldn't have spoiled him that much, but we couldn't help ourselves.'

Dorea continued, 'We were not that young when James was born, Harry. We were trying for a baby for a very long time, and we had all but given up hope of ever having a child. But when I was 35 and Charlus was 37, I finally got pregnant with James. You have to understand, Harry. We had James when we had lost hope, and when he was born, of course, we pampered him. Do you understand?' She asked gently.

Harry slowly nodded. He could obviously, not relate to that, but he could understand. Most wizards and witches had heirs when they were twenty or below twenty-five. Any age above thirty was considered an old age to have a child, and the fact that Dorea wasn't able to get pregnant probably lost them all hope. His father was probably seen as a blessing for them and was treated with the utmost care.

'I... can't say I can relate, obviously, but I can understand. And dad, don't worry, the fact that you can admit it makes you a better man than that greaseball. I mean, seriously who holds a grudge for nearly fifteen years?' He said.

James snorted, 'I'm not surprised. And just because I feel bad that I treated him that way, doesn't mean I like him in any stretch of the word.' He said flatly.

'And grandmother?' He called, making the woman look at him.

'Yes, Harry?' She said, lovingly.

'I can't believe how much I look like you, even calling you my grandmother seems weird.' He said. Dorea blinked, before laughing merrily, Harry added, 'I guess I also look slightly similar to Lady Ravenclaw.' Rowena smiled at the boy who was her descendant, also noticing the similarity.

Lily smiled, 'You do have your facial structure of James. The hairstyle is similar but not the color, and the jawline especially. It is the best-looking aspect in both James and his father.' Both Potter's looked smug at that, but she ignored them, 'You have my eyes and skin tone.' Harry grinned at that, he knew that he had her eyes, down to the very shade, and the pale skin tone, 'But everything else is your grandmother. The eye shape, the nose shape, the mouth. You even smile like her!' To emphasize this point Harry and Dorea smiled at her. It was true. James' hair was a very dark brown, and in most lighting conditions, appeared to be black, but Dorea's hair was raven, much like his own.

'And the hair.' James and Charlus added helpfully, Harry and his grandmother groan.

'Forget about it.' Harry and Dorea said, not even wanting to talk about it.

'Yes, yes. This is all well and good, a happy family reunion. But can we get back on track?' Salazar said grumpily.

Godric rolled his eyes, 'Ignore him, but I do want to know what happened later.' He said, grinning at Salazar, who simply glared at him. Rowena hushed both of them when Harry nodded and continued to tell his tale.

He told about his Third Year, about Remus becoming the DADA teacher, causing James to groan and Lily to smile happily for her friend. The founder's stayed silent, obviously not knowing the people the boy was talking about. This year seemed more personal than the previous ones.

'What do you mean Sirius was in Azkaban?! Why would he be in that place?!' James demanded, while Lily had paled imagining what Sirius must have been through, as Dorea and Charlus had grim expressions on their faces. Harry nodded sadly.

'He was, dad. Most of Britain thought that Sirius betrayed you to Voldemort and killed Pettigrew and a bunch of Muggles. He was only able to escape last year.' He said gazing down. Remembering how he threatened to kill Sirius. That made him feel like a dick.

Harry blinked as his sentence was met with stunned silence, and looked up. The founders looked shocked that someone was able to escape Azkaban of all places. James looked proud, but also furious that Sirius had to even spend a second there, the rest looked gobsmacked.

'Ah... right! Sirius is the first ever to escape from Azkaban.'

'Was he an Animagus?' Rowena asked as Harry blinked at her owlishly.

'...Yes.' He said. She nodded.

'Continue.'

Harry got out of his shock, good god, they weren't kidding when they said Rowena Ravenclaw was the smartest witch that ever lived, were they? Telling them about learning that Sirius was his godfather while under the Invisibility Cloak...

'Ah.. the Cloak of Ignotus Peverell?' Godric asked Harry, who looked at him confusedly.

'Yes, Lord Gryffindor. That is the one.' Charlus said with a nod. Godric nodded and smiled at Harry.

'Continue. I apologize for interrupting.' Harry was confused but continued.

He told them about meeting Sirius in the Shrieking Shack along with Hermione and Ron, as Pettigrew was hiding with the Weasley family as a rat. Something that made them furious, and learning _Expecto Patronum_ from Remus, something that made them swell in pride, Remus turning into a Werewolf, and Pettigrew escaping during the scuffle. Going back in time with Hermione to save a Hippogriff called Buckbeak, Sirius and himself and Dementors by casting a _Patronus_ charm.

'Excuse me, Dementors, as in plural?' Charlus asked him incredulously.

'Yeah, Must be around a hundred.' Harry replied casually.

'A hundred?!' All of them yelled at him, causing him to jump.

'Um, yeah? I really don't think a big deal.' He said with a nervous shrug.

'Wasn't a big- Harry, do you even realize what you've done? That is something Wizards only like Dumbledore and Voldemort would be able to do! Even I can't do something like that! Wasn't a big deal, my arse.' James said, proudly.

'James, language!' Dorea and Lily yelled at him.

'He's right, other than the language of course,' Rowena added as she saw the incredulous looks directed at her, 'I can only produce a _Patronus_ charm that could drive only a few those foul creatures. To drive away a hundred of them is something to be proud of.' She said warmly, causing Harry to blush slightly, causing her to chuckle slightly as he mumbled 'thanks'.

'Good job, my descendant. Go on.' Salazar said when the fluff became too much for him.

'There isn't much else to tell, to be honest. We rescued Sirius, managing to save Buckbeak along the way and Sirius escaped from the prison with Buckbeak and he's been that way ever since.' He finished.

James was thinking furiously. He had to have had _some_ proof that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper and Pettigrew was. He narrowed his eyes at the very thought of that rat. _That_ _s_ _on of a bitch. After everything, we've done for him. Damn the prophecy..._ James' head snapped up and focused on his son.

'Harry, did Albus tell you about the prophecy?' He asked his son. Already expecting the answer. He noted the wide-eyed look from Lily and grim expressions from the rest. He ignored all of the looks and focused on Harry, who had a confused look on his face.

'What prophecy?' Harry asked, causing them to sigh.

'Why am I not surprised that Albus didn't tell you about this?' Charlus said. Harry narrowed his eyes at his Headmaster's name.

'I'm not surprised. Dumbledore keeps a lot of things from me. He never told me about having a Family Vaults and kept away all the letters from Gringotts about those Vaults.' Several other things have shaken his trust in the old man, but he decided to think about that later.

Charlus nodded, 'That is a good thought, my boy. Dumbledore... he used to be a good man. But now he treats people like they are chess pieces. He believes that only he is capable of doing anything and everything as if he knows the best about everyone.' He said, sadly.

'...Anyway, Harry, we didn't hear all of the Prophecy, and there is probably more to it than that. But I'll tell you right now.' James said, firmly. Lily looked at her husband in worry.

'James are you sure, he's ready for that?' She asked him. Charlus scoffed.

'Lily, no offense, but I think that the lad has been through more than what most people of his age have been through. I can see that he has a mature outlook on his life, and is humble. He will know how to deal with it.' He said, ignoring Lily's flinch. She looked down in sadness as she realized what her baby had gone through. Dorea gave him a reprimanding look.

'I'm sorry, Lily. But you know it is true.' Charlus said placing a hand on the red-haired woman's shoulder.

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. He had no idea what the prophecy was that they were talking about. But he was sure that it had something to do about him and Voldemort. He hesitated a bit before looking at James,

'...Does this have anything to do with him trying to kill me?' He asked. James deflated, before sighing and nodding. Lily looked somewhat resigned, and looked at her son with love and sadness in her eyes, before looking back up at her husband. James closed his eyes and nodded.

'Harry, the prophecy says ' _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... born to those who have thrice defied him...'_ That is all we have heard and all we know as of the memory fragment stored in this ring.' James said.

Harry felt a chill at those words, he felt like a ball of snow had been thrown down the back of his shirt with the shivers that he was now feeling. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. He was born on July 31st. That would mean that he had born at the end of the seventh month. But more importantly, _he_ had the power to defeat Voldemort? Him? The only reason he had even been alive was because of Lily's magic, and he knew that as of now, he didn't stand the slightest chance against Voldemort.

Sure, he would agree that he was strong enough for his age. Hermione had begrudgingly acknowledged that fact, and he knew, as much insensitive as it sounded, he was stronger than Ron. If he could line up all of the people in his year and fight against them, the only ones who could give him a challenge would be Hermione, Susan, maybe Theodore Nott. But then again he never really had any contact with the boy so he had no idea.

Harry took a shuddering breath and closed his emerald eyes, 'So you're telling me that the only reason that you both are dead, and the reason I had live with those two _things_ calling themselves my relatives, and nearly died for two years straight is a goddamn _PROPHECY?!'_ He yelled, startling everyone there. Charlus even took a step back at the furious expression in the boy's eyes. James and Lily didn't even flinch, expecting such reaction from their son. They had a similar reaction, along with Alice and Frank, when they realized that it could be both him and Harry that could be the child that is mentioned in the prophecy. Lily had been heartbroken, and James had cursed Dumbledore out for telling that to Lily when she was with a baby. The stress from all sides made the delivery very difficult for Lily, and it was by luck that both of them managed to survived and made a full recovery.

Harry, closed his eyes tightly, feeling a distantly familiar feeling of tears stinging in his eyes. He could have the thing he wanted the most in his life, he could have had a loving family. He would have had a mother and father, someone who loved him unconditionally and completely. Both of his mother and father would've been alive, maybe he would even have a little sister or brother with red hair and brown eyes. Instead, he had been a life that could only be described as hell. With abusive relatives for fourteen years. Three years of nearly dying at the end of each year. Being an international celebrity for something that had killed his parents, and possibly even his grandparents. Why? Why him? Why is it always him? What had he done so wrong to have everything so wrong in his life? Fate itself had made a prophecy that ruined his life.

Tears of frustration and anger welled up in his eyes, but he stubbornly pushed them away. He would not cry. A single tear fell from his eye.

 _No dammit. Not here. Not now. Not in front of them._ He repeated it over and over in his head until he felt a warm presence wrap their arms around his torso and wrapping him in a hug. Harry blinked as he felt his face get pushed against a curtain of red hair.

With little hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Lily. His mother. Someone who loved him. Someone he loved. He never wanted to let go. He clung on to her like a lifeline.

Distinctly he felt wetness appearing on his shoulder, which shouldn't be possible since this wasn't his mother.

Ignoring her sniffing, he hugged her tightly, and she returned it, 'My poor baby... I'm sorry...' She said as she sobbed silently. Harry's heart, or what he considered was left of it, broke at the feeling of Lily shaking from crying. She had the most beautiful laugh in his opinion, but she also had the most painful cry. He felt like punching himself for even making her feel sad.

'...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, sweetheart. I'm sorry you had to live with Vernon and Petunia... I'm sorry we couldn't see you grow up... I'm so sorry...' She said through sobs. Harry clung to her, not letting go.

'...I love you, Harry. Let it go, sweetheart.' She said softly, and he broke.

He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed silently. It was something Salazar recognized. He knew from his own loved one that the only reason that someone cried like this was when someone knew they had broken down, but didn't anyone to know. They didn't want the world to know that they grieved, even for something that they deserved. He closed his eyes in a rare show of sympathy for the mother and son, trying his very best to ignore the fact that the boy was grieving not with his real mother, but a copy of her. That the woman looked exactly like the boy knew, made it even crueler.

James felt his heart tear at the sight of the perfect family that was broken before they had a chance to be perfect. He blinked away his tears, and knelt before them, wrapping his larger arms around him, and smiled bitterly. The first family group hugs, and it wasn't even real. None of them were real.

After a while, with everyone patiently waiting for their cries to subside, Harry hugged his father individually by himself, before letting go. James helping both of them stand up. Harry realized that he had felt much better now. Like a weight has been left on his shoulders. Now he realized why Hermione always told him that talking about it and letting all of it go. He did feel much better, crying all of his frustrations and horrible life away felt good. And the fact that it was his parents... a copy of them, at least... made it better, somewhat.

'...Harry, lad. I'm afraid that there isn't much time left.' Godric said, breaking the silence. Harry's eyes widened, but then closed before sighing and nodding.

'Yeah... it was too good to be true.' He said quietly.

Rowena took over, 'Harry, my child. You still have to know about a few other necessary things. James, if you will.' She nodded at the man, who nodded back.

'Yes. Harry, once you're out, all of our voices will vanish,' James raised his hand preventing Harry from speaking as he was about to, 'It never was permanent Harry. None of us are real. We are all impressions of ourselves the last time we updated this. I'm sorry.' He said. Harry bit his lip but nodded anyway.

'Secondly, once you're out, unlock our will and activate it. We have written proof that Padfoot is not our secret keeper but Wormtail is, and if you don't already have proof that should be enough right there.' Harry nodded silently.

'In the Vault that you are in, I, as in James Potter, the real one, had always thought about keeping my private journal or diary or whatever you can call it, in it. Look for it, it will help you in your studies. After all, I wrote it.' He grinned at Harry, who smiled back.

Dorea then started over, 'There are my notes on Ancient Runes and Potions in Vault as well, Harry. Look for it. It will help you... what's wrong?' The woman who looked identical enough to be his twin asked him when she saw his sheepish expression.

'Ah... well, you see. I didn't pick Ancient Runes. But I planned to change my electives this year! I promise!' He added hastily when he saw that her face had fallen, and a dejected look appeared on her face that made him feel like he was the biggest arsehole in the world. But as soon as she heard the last part, she beamed at him and stood on her toes and kissed his forehead, making him blush slightly. Charlus rolled his eyes but smiled at her tactic anyway.

'If you go to the Potter Manor, you will find House Elves that would probably still be there, feeding on the House's magic. They'll automatically obey you. There you can find out more about what it means to be a Lord of Potter Family, and something else special.' He said cryptically, before giving the boy a manly hug that he returned.

Lily spoke up, 'I... don't have anything that I could give you Harry... I-' Harry grabbed her hand.

'Mum, you have already given so much for me. You don't have to give me anymore.' He said firmly, making her smile, but she shook her head.

'I, or rather the real me was working on a scarf for you when I learned that I was pregnant with you. I don't know if I finished it, but I don't think you will want to find it.' She said sadly. Harry tilted his head at her.

'Why not?"

'It's in Godric's Hollow.' James said, and didn't bother to elaborate when Harry stiffened.

'When you find it. Please do wear it. I... planned on giving it to you when you could wear it... but...' Harry kissed her cheek before she could say anything, making her smile merrily.

James smiled at that before the Salazar took over, 'Kid, go back to the Chamber. Sell the Basilisk, keep the venom if you can. Riddle burned my portrait as soon as he learned everything I had to teach him. If you want to there are several tomes on Magic. Plain ones, not any dark ones,' He added at the teen's sour face, 'They'll help you get better than you are, so if, no _when_ Riddle returns you can be ready for him.' He said with a smirk that Harry returned.

'Ah, as for me my sword is yours. You already had access to it, both as my descendant and you have won it by the right to conquest against Salazar's Basilisk. Then you have my House, Godric's Hollow, that is yours as well.' He said smiling infectiously, making even Salazar get a slight twitch on his lips.

'I'm afraid I don't have much to give you, my child. I think you might find my portrait in the Room of Requirements in the Seventh Floor, left corridor. We'll talk more if you can find it, that is.' She said, and Harry smiled at her.

* * *

'Harry! Are you alright?!' That was... Remus?

'Honestly Moony, the kid's probably met a whole bunch of people, that should technically be dead. I already told you he's fine.' That was Sirius.

'Padfoot, he just fainted!'

'Yeah, I saw it too.'

How can you be so calm?'

'Because, Moony, I know that this is normal.'

'It is, Mr. Lupin.' Garlok said.

'It is?'

'Yes.'

'...'

'Wow, the roles surely have changed, huh? I'm telling you to calm down, instead of the other way around.' Harry decided to make his presence known.

'I can imagine that is the case.' Harry said.

'Harry!' Remus cried out, hugging the boy.

'This is definitely 'Hug Harry day'.' Harry said amusedly, and Remus blinked.

'Are you alright? You fainted for ten minutes straight!' Remus said. Sirius rolled his silver-blue eyes and smirked at Remus.

'Told ya.'

'Shut up, mutt.' Remus grumbled. Harry looked furrowed his brows. He was pretty sure that he spent a good amount of time in the room, hall, space... thing. Yet, here it was only ten minutes? That was something he needed to ask Rowena about once he found her portrait. Harry stood up and faced Garlok.

'Garlok?'

'Yes, Lord Potter?' Harry internally smiled at that. It sounded so cool!

'I want to execute my parents' will.' He told the scarred Goblin who nodded.

'Of course, Lord Potter.' Harry nodded and turned around, and pulled out his wand, before beginning to search for something.

'Prongs?' Sirius called out.

Yeah?' Harry answered back.

'What are you looking for?'

'Dad's journal.'

'James had a journal?' Both men asked the teen, who looked back at them with a raised eyebrow, 'Yeah. He didn't tell you?' He asked them, only to see Sirius look guilty and Remus look sad.

'No.' Both of them said, in an emotionless voice. Harry eyed both of them, before sighing and continue to look for it, before finding a thin book with red cover laying on top of another thin book with a blue cover. They were sitting in a pile of gold. Harry carefully stepped towards it. Once he realized that he couldn't reach it without stepping on other ornaments that were quite costly, he pointed his wand at the lower book.

 _'Wingardium Leviosa.'_

The lower book floated up, taking the upper book with it into the air. Harry pulled it towards him and held out his hand, and dropped the book into the hand. He smiled as he looked at the books. They had the names, 'James' Diary. Back off.' and 'Ancient Runes and Potions with Dorea Black'.

He showed both of them to books. Remus raised an amused eyebrow while Sirius snorted.

'That sounds like something Prongs would write alright.' Remus said amusedly. Sirius looked at the other book and did a double-take,

'Dorea Black? You've met your Grandmother too?' He asked Harry.

Harry grinned, 'Most people say that I look like my father, by nope, I look just like my grandmother. Change my eyes to blue and everyone would think I'm her son, not her grandson.' He said proudly.

Sirius chuckled, 'Yep. You look like her. I only told you that you look like James is because you don't know what Mrs. Potter looked like, while you have seen a picture of what James looked like.' Harry nodded. He had seen his dad in the Mirror of the Erised. While it may not have been an actual picture, he had burned the memory into his mind and would never forget it.

Garlok arrived at that point with a paper that he handed to Harry, who placed his hand on the seal. The seal let out a hiss, as it recognized the familiar magic of the House Potter, before opening. Remus and Sirius stood behind him, and read the contents over his shoulders.

 **Last will of Lord James Edward Potter and Lady Lily Marie Potter**

Harry quickly read over the contents and it was exactly as he expected it to be. Lily and James had left most of their fortune to Harry to use as he pleased. Which included several Galleons to be left to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, the Tonks family, Longbottom family, and the Bones Family as a part of engagement money.

'Madam Bones is married?' Harry asked curiously to Sirius and Remus, only to see that Sirius gain a pained look in his eyes, and Remus shaking his head slightly.

'Engaged Harry. It says that she was engaged.' Remus said, and Harry had a good idea as to who Amelia Bones had been engaged to.

He sighed, 'Sirius.' He said. Sirius flinched. He and Amelia had dated for nearly three years, over the protests of his family. Bellatrix didn't like any of his friends, so she was out, Narcissa probably didn't care about who he dated, as far as she knew. Andromeda, however, had been pleased and happy for him. He could swear that she was about to jump around in joy but restrained herself. Little Nymphadora, though she would kill him for calling her that, got along perfectly with Amelia and was jumping off walls when she learned that her 'Siri' was getting married. Not surprising, the girl was just too adorable for anyone not to like, ignoring his other family members of course.

That made Sirius feel like his heart had been stabbed through. What would she think of him now? What would little Nym think of him now? Do they believe that he betrayed James? Did Andromeda make her daughter believe that? Amelia probably didn't know that he never had a trial, but Andromeda...

'...I never visited her since I got out.' Harry turned to him and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

'Sirius. You _will_ meet her again. You _will_ get married, if she wants to though you might have gotten a bit too old for that...' He joked making Sirius scoff, 'But I'll make sure that you at least explain yourself to her.' Sirius looked at his godson with a small smile on his face.

'You think so?'

'I know so. You'll be free by tomorrow if Lord Harrison Potter has anything to say about that.' He said proudly, before blinking, 'Harrison feels weird.' He muttered, making Sirius laugh.

Remus smiled at the pureness of the man's laugh before turning to Harry, 'Go on, Harry. Let's read the rest.' And so they did.

Harry realized that in the event of anything unfortunate happening to Lily and James, that he was to be sent to Sirius, the obvious first choice, Remus, the obvious second choice, the Longbottoms were someone who surprised Harry. Alice Longbottom was Harry's godmother. From what he knew both her and her husband Frank were in St. Mungo's Mental Ward. He had to visit her once, even though she might not recognize him, or anybody for that matter.

The next was the Tonks, Sirius' expression once again went dark at the mention of the family, but Harry knew enough to recognize from his expression that it was one of the family members that he used to like. Another cousin most likely.

The next was the Bones, which makes sense considering Sirius was engaged to Amelia Bones.

But there was something at the last written in bold letters, something that Harry had been explained to by his parents after they got past the outburst caused by that certain tit-bit of information,

 **Lastly, under absolutely _no_ circumstances is our son ever go to Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Muggle relatives of Lady Lily Potter, they hate magic and Lily herself, so he would not be given a childhood. So mote it be.**

 **Also, should the worst does happen to us, then it was Peter Pettigrew that has betrayed us. He was our secret keeper, as witnessed by Frank and Alice Longbottom. It was a clever ploy by our close friend Sirius Black, to throw Lord Voldemort off our backs.**

Harry's smirk reached epic proportions, _Jackpot_

He turned to the two men and grinned devilishly.

 _I know just the person to call._

* * *

 _ **Alright, that wasn't my best chapter. Sorry about that. There also isn't much happening, but the next chapter is going to be exciting. I promise.**_

 _ **Peace.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey-o! Welcome to the fourth chapter! Damn, it's already fourth (how far we've come! *manly tears*)!_**

 ** _Alright, I think I've all but decided the final pairing(s). I might add a few more, but for now I think this is it, a Harry/Multi with the following women in it, let me know what you think:_**

 **Hermione (Sorry! I just love this pairing, even JKR admits it!)**

 **Fleur (...Fourth Year fic, and no Fleur? Even the thought is blasphemy)**

 **Daphne (I don't know why, but this pairing is just awesome)**

 **Tonks (Not enough on this site)**

 **Susan (Again, not enough on this site)**

 ** _That's it for now. There might be another one, give me an idea, but for now I'll show you the idea of the OC, a friend gave this idea to me in PM, take a look:_**

 ** _Emily Jones (Half-Blood, Gryffindor, light Brown hair, turquoise eyes, the rest you can imagine yourself, I'm sure that you have a vivid imagination). I think it would be better to imagine everyone as anime characters. You can google 'Harry Potter Anime Style', they are cool._**

 ** _I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters except OC._**

* * *

'Come on, Sue, you have to help me!' Harry said to a red-haired girl rather frantically, while said red-haired girl was there trying to pretend that she didn't know the boy. A few wizards and witches were staring curiously at the scene, while the redhead tried to fight down the blush as Harry grasped one of her hands. His rough, calloused hands, all from training that Oliver Wood is said to give them, in her own, if only he could let it wander...

Susan Bones shook her head from that particular train of thought. She really didn't need nearly every witch in Hogwarts in her case, nor did she want Ginny to kill her. The girl might have been starting to let go of her crush, but she wasn't willing to take that chance.

Harry had just randomly called her on a Muggle telephone, asking to meet her. She had happily said yes, after all, it had been quite a while since she had spoken to him. She had given him an address a few blocks from her house and he had arrived, much to her surprise, with her old Professor Lupin and a very large black dog.

Susan decided to stop before Harry had any more chance to speak, grabbing his arm and pulling him alongside her, unknowingly pushing his bicep into her rather large bust, before 'Harry, I can't just walk to my Aunt and say that she should make time for a friend of mine! You have to make a proper appointment to meet with the Head of DMLE!' She said, as she forced him to walk alongside her.

Harry scowled at the thought of waiting in a damn line for an appointment, 'Tell her that it concerns her fiancée, and that I have a-'

'Fiancée?! WHO?! YOU?!' She said in a panic, with wide eyes, the dog barked indignantly while Remus coughed in a poor attempt to hide his laughter as Harry sputtered. How the hell had she even get to that idea?!

'WHAT?! ME?! NO!' He said indignantly.

'I didn't even know she was engaged!' She hissed.

'Hey! I only found out a while ago, myself! Now can you?' He asked in a low tone. She shook her head again.

'...Harry, I don't know and I just can't go and ask her can I?'

'Sure you can! I'll be with you if I should!' He said confidently, Susan shook her head again.

'Harry, my Aunt will kill me if she learns that I let boys come home when I'm by myself!' She hissed. Harry stopped all of a sudden, making Susan stop herself, and blink. She turned to look at her, watching as a grin formed on his face.

'...I don't think I like that grin.' She said uncertainly, with a nervous expression on her face.

'Well, if it troubles you that much, I can always introduce myself as your boyfriend.' He said, making her blush brightly.

 _Boyfriend?!_ Susan panicked, wondering if he really would say that to her aunt. If Amelia hears that, she would kill her. 'Harry, this is blackmail!' She yelled at him, but he simply kept that dashing grin on his face.

'Oh yeah? Why are you getting flustered then?' He countered.

'I-that-that is-'

'Maybe you like the thought, Sue?' He said sensually.

'Harry! There isn't really a good way to answer that question!'

'Turn around Moony, Padfoot.' He said, Remus raised an eyebrow while Padfoot barked encouragingly, making Harry stare blankly at him. Remus chuckled before looking at his best friend's son,

'Alright, Harry. Make sure that you use protection.' He said sternly. Harry stumbled on his steps, as did Susan, both of them blushing slightly. Susan looked down, while Harry glared at the werewolf. Padfoot simply stood as he was.

'Padfoot, turn around. Now.' He said. Padfoot barked once.

'Padfoot, I'm not going to say this again, you are a freaking DOG!' He yelled at Padfoot, making the Animagus looked down in embarrassment.

'No, I'm not going to give you a show.' He said firmly, Padfoot whined disappointedly, but turned around anyway. Seriously, the boy is 16, yet hasn't had his first kiss yet? He was going to corrupt the boy into his and James' way the first chance he gets! Sure, Lily might murder him once he gets to meet them, but if his Pup would get to live his life and enjoy it the best he could, he could take a greeting with fists and feet. How James might react is something he should think of. Would he take his side, or would he take Lily's side out of fear? He shuddered at that thought.

Back to Harry he stared at Susan, who resembled a tomato more and more, 'So, Sue, what do I have to do to get that favor?' Harry surprised himself by acting like this. He was sure that if his mother saw him, she would probably kill him… okay maybe not kill him, per say, but might give him a thorough dress down.

Susan started, 'W-well, you don't have to do anything! I-I'll talk to her! Honest!' She said with a panicked expression on her face, though she herself wasn't sure why exactly she wasn't taking advantage of this situation. She wasn't because Ginny might kill her? Sure. The girl might. But the risks were worth it in her opinion! Harry was, and still is, one of, if not the most desirable Wizard in the entire Hogwarts! She was beginning to feel a bit stupid.

Harry gave her a look of disappointment; he wanted to see just how much he could go acting like his dad and oh god, Sirius. 'Are you sure about that, Sue?' He asked her suggestively.

Susan tried not to stutter, 'P-pretty sure yeah.' She said.

Harry smirked, 'Alright. The offers always open. So will you take us to your Aunt?' He asked her.

Susan tried to recover from the intense moment that Harry had practically forced upon her. When had he changed like that? Last year he was so prim and proper… well, behavior wise anyway, barely looking at any girl other than Hermione and on occasion, Ginny, but now…?

She shook her head, trying to fight down the blush, _Why the hell isn't he moving away yet?!_ She screamed in her head, she took a deep breath and tried to focus on his soul-leering emerald eyes.

She couldn't.

She took another deep breath, '…Alright, I'll take you to Aunty, But _please,_ don't tell her that you're my boyfriend!' She pleaded, only after which she realized how her words sounded, and mentally cursed herself when she saw a grin form on his face.

'Alright, I won't tell her about our… secret relationship, and don't worry, Remus and… Padfoot will be there.' He reassured her. Susan blinked.

'What does a dog has to do with this?' She asked, curiously. Harry mentally debated as to how he should explain this; finally he decided to go with,

'Your Aunt will understand once I explain it to her. So shall we?' He said. Susan smiled slightly,

'Alright. Let's go.'

'Ah, I'm so scared. I'm going to meet my secret girlfriend's Aunt for the first time. I need to find a way to survive this encounter!' He said in mock-panic, as he motioned Remus and Padfoot to follow.

Susan started, 'I'm not your secret girlfriend! Stop that!' She added when she saw that he was mock-weeping. Seriously, how the hell did he change so much over one freaking summer?!

'So, Ms. Bones,' Remus began when he saw that Harry was prepared with another line designed to fluster the poor redhead, Susan turned her face to him, 'are you going to take us to Amelia now?' He asked her politely.

Susan tried to glare at Harry, but he simply smiled charmingly at her, desperately trying to avoid another blush on her face she concentrated on Remus who looked as if he was trying his best to hold back his laughter, she replied 'Yes. I think that if I explain it to her about her fiancée, no idea who that is by the way, she might cool off and _not_ kill me for bringing a boy to our house.'

Remus nodded, 'Thank you, Ms. Bones.' Noticing that she looked weary around him, he added, 'the full moon is not here yet, you have no need to worry.' He said chuckling.

Susan flushed at being called out, but smiled apologetically, 'Sorry, Professor Lupin. But from what we heard Professor Snape was telling us that you were a… well.' She fidgeted slightly not knowing how to say it to the man's face… at least until Harry interrupted her,

'What did he say?' He demanded.

'Harry-' Remus tried to interrupt.

'No Remus. That grease ball bastard is an idiot for holding a grudge on you guys after like eighteen years. Sue, what the hell did he say?'

Susan gulped, 'Well… He said that… he was not safe to keep around children… not really a great teacher, and a…' Harry prompted her to continue, 'Menace to the society.' She finished.

Harry was nearly shaking in rage now. How petty can one man be? After eighteen years, the man was preventing another man from making a livelihood, and for what? For petty things that they did nearly two _decades_ ago?! No matter what his feelings for his mother might have been, doing something like that is cruel. Sure, he didn't like the fact that his dad, Sirius, Remus and maybe Pettigrew were bullying Snape, but taking it out on him just because he was the son of James Potter, a man who has been dead for a decade and a half, is already considered bad by some Slytherins themselves. Snape might have loved Lily Evans, but she chose James Potter, and taking it out on the fact that him, Remus and even Sirius were somehow acquainted to James Potter is stupid and petty. Snape saying such things, in front of Fudge no doubt, has probably travelled nearly all over Magical Britain, and, as much as Harry loathe to say it, the man is widely known as the best Potions Master in the entire Britain, so his word will be taken by a lot of people just by face value.

So petty.

'Harry, calm down.' Remus said. Harry snapped his head towards him,

'Calm down?! How can you ask me to calm down?! I saw the way you dress Remus. I know that you don't have a steady flow of income, and Snape practically making you lose your job is unforgivable!' Harry cried out in outrage.

'Harry, what's done is done. We can't change anything now. Let's forget about it and get back to what we came here for.' Remus tried to console. Harry narrowed his eyes at Remus. Harry himself could forgive a lot of things. He had forgiven a lot of people who probably didn't deserve it. He had forgiven the entire House of Hufflepuff after they had practically treated him like dirt. He could understand wanting to forgive and forget, and if Remus wanted to do that he could. If there was one thing he could not forgive and forget, it was people going after his friends. No more, Snape had to be dealt with. Who better than the Head of DMLE?

'Harry, are you okay?' Susan asked.

'Sure. Why?'

'You… well, you look constipated.' She said, Harry nearly fell over, as Remus howled in laughter. Harry's eye twitched, but he went rigid when he heard another laugh join Remus, making Remus himself stop and look back with wide eyes.

Sirius Black, no longer in his Animagus form, was gasping for breath on the floor, tears escaping his eyes as he was banging the ground in laughter. Transformation into an Animagus form required a lot of concentration, and maintaining it for a long time requires even more. Sirius had lost his concentration from the girl's sentence, making him revert to his usual form.

Harry and Remus exchanged a look, before Harry spoke,

'You're going to beat the crap out of him, or should I?'

'We'll take turns. It'll be me first since I'm older, and you next.'

'I agree. You're probably stronger than me anyway.'

'What do you want me to break first?'

'Leave the lower body to me. I'll break everything in the lower body by myself.' He cracked his knuckles, as Sirius stopped laughing and looked between both of them wildly.

'You're not really going to do that, right?' He practically squeaked.

'Sure. We'll just ignore the fact that you showed yourself on a crowded street,' Sirius looked around, there was practically no one on the street, but Harry ignored it, 'in front of a friend whose Aunt happens to be the Head of DMLE. Sure, we'll ignore it.' Harry said sarcastically.

'Really Padfoot? Here? Now?' Remus asked him, defeated.

'Hey, it was funny!'

'The hell it was!'

'Sure. But now what?'

'Maybe you should concentrate on the girl first?' He offered.

Harry and Remus turned to look at Susan, who for a minute looked confused as to who the now black haired man was, before recognizing him, turned pale and was looking around her frantically. Harry, noble and kind Harry Potter had led Sirius Black, the only man to ever escape from Azkaban to her? And they wanted to meet her Aunt? She turned even whiter as she remembered that her parents were killed by Death Eaters, a group that Sirius Black was known to be a member of. Did he want to kill her Aunt too? Maybe even her?

Harry looked at Susan, 'Sue, calm down.' He said, knowing what she was thinking. She looked at him as if he was a mad man.

'Calm down?! How could you bring him here Harry?! Why?!' She looked like she might cry as she looked fearfully at him.

Harry raised his hands, 'Susan, I promise, nothing will happen to you or Madam Bones! We won't hurt you.' He said reassuringly.

Susan shook her head, 'I don't believe you! You brought him here! He's a killer!' Harry flinched at the fear in her eyes and the tremble in her voice. Susan gulped as she looked fearfully at a sheepish looking Sirius before crying out, though in hindsight it was probably a bad idea.

'HELP! HE-' Harry moved forward and pressed a hand against her mouth and pushed her against a wall, pressing his body to Susan's. He then grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. He mentally sighed as he realized that he had probably scared her even more than she already was. He really didn't like to see any of his friends afraid, especially because of him. He tried to keep his face calm as he looked at Sirius, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,

'I might look calm now, mutt. But in my head, I've already killed you three times by now.' He said, and Sirius looked down, embarrassed, and chastised and slightly fearful as to what might happen.

Harry turned back to Susan who looked at him wide-eyed and struggling against him, 'Sue, I give my word as a Wizard, he'll not hurt you! Please don't shout! I'll explain everything if you calm down!' He hissed.

She shook her head as best as she could with his hand against her mouth and he sighed, 'Please, Susan. I'll take an Oath if I have to. Please listen to me. Sirius is innocent and we have proof of that.' He pleaded.

Susan stopped moving and looked at him shocked, but Harry didn't take his hand off, 'Sirius never betrayed my parents, it was Peter Pettigrew.' He said. When he saw that she didn't react, he continued, 'yeah, I know what you're thinking. Pettigrew is not dead. In fact he was the one that betrayed them to Voldemort.' He ignored the immediate tensing of her body when he said the name, 'Yeah. Scary name, right? Anyway, Sirius got out of Azkaban to find him, and it turned out that Pettigrew was hiding as Ron's stupid rat. Fitting isn't it? Are you with me so far?' He asked her and she nodded as well as she could.

'Great! Next, I find out that Sirius is in fact my Godfather!' Susan's eyes widened for the nth time that day, but Harry continued, 'I hope you know about the Magical Bonding ritual? Yeah, Sirius took part of that ritual and he Magically cannot betray me even if he wanted to. Not that he would. A dog is a man's best friend right?' Harry joked and Sirius snorted, but shut up as Harry and Remus glared at him.

Susan still looked a bit scared, but Harry was willing to take a risk, 'Okay, Sue, I'm going to take away my hand, and please, please, please don't scream. Sirius will look like a dog and your Aunt probably won't recognize him like that. So please don't say anything. I promise that you will not be hurt and neither will your Aunt.' When she still looked conflicted he sighed,

'Come on throw me a bone here… no pun intended.' He added when he was met with blank looks.

Susan didn't know what to think right now. On one hand, she could believe Harry. He has never lied to her as far as she remembered him for the past three years, and he looked like he was telling the truth and Professor Lupin was a kind man and probably wouldn't hurt her. But Harry's theory sounded insane. It might be true, all the pieces add up, but Sirius Black _was_ thrown into Azkaban. Nobody was thrown into Azkaban when they were innocent, at least that's what her Aunt told her, and she sounded quite bitter about it for some reason. On the other hand, she could bite his hand, kick him in the balls, and then she could try and take her chances against Remus Lupin and Sirius goddamn Black and try to escape, screaming obscurities and 'freedom!' along the way like some sort of badass.

Yeah, the choice was pretty obvious.

Resigned, she nodded weakly and Harry dropped his hand, but still stood quite close to her, making sure that she wouldn't escape and scream. She made no attempt to move him out of the way, instead she was feeling that she was missing the feeling of his hand against her mouth. Harry looked at her seriously, making her gulp she took a tentative look at Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The former looked a bit scared while Remus looked calm and collected. Finally she looked back at Harry Potter's green eyes and slumped, her head falling on his chest. Harry was startled, but held her up.

'Damn you, Harry.' She whispered as Harry smiled.

'Sorry, Sue. Blame Sirius.' He said ignoring the 'hey!' from the said man. Susan weakly lifted her head off Harry's chest before glancing at Sirius again, taking a look at Lupin before looking at Harry once again,

'…Fine but if she attacks you I don't know anything.'

'Sure.'

'I can assure you that she won't, Ms. Bones.' Remus said calmly, 'at least she won't unless you explain everything before we have the chance to. Besides, she wouldn't attack Sirius even if she didn't believe him.' Sirius smiled at that, startling Susan. She looked at Remus and asked,

'What do you mean, Professor?'

'Please, Ms. Bones. Call me Remus. I am no longer your teacher. Anyway, what I mean is that the fiancée that Harry mentioned is, in fact, Sirius Black.' Susan looked at him shocked, and Harry chuckled at the look on her face. Sirius looked at the girl, she looked so much like her mum it was ridiculous.

'You know, when I first saw you I thought you were Victoria.' Sirius said softly to the girl, surprising her and making both Remus and Harry to look at him oddly. Sirius ignored them and spoke to her looking at her grey eyes, 'the girl was only a year before us that is, me, James, Remus and… well. Your dad was the same year as us, but in Ravenclaw.' He said.

'To be honest, Amy didn't really like me at first. To be honest not a lot of people did. But in our Fifth Year, right about the time when I stopped doing things that made people dislike me and stopped being a huge asshole to everyone, she admitted to having a crush on me, and not knowing how to express it, she pretended to hate me.' He continued. Even Harry didn't make any comment as he knew how sensitive this topic is to Sirius.

'Your dad didn't like that. Neither did your mum, and she tried to convince her that I wasn't all that she thought I was.' He chuckled at the memories, not all of them were with the Marauders and Lily, 'Amy, being the little firecracker that she was, didn't listen and insisted on going out with me.' He looked at Susan, noting that she didn't look scared anymore,

'After a while your dad relented. When we were twenty, you were born to Victoria and Oliver, and you peed on me when I picked you up,' Remus rolled his eyes. Trust Sirius to bring such a thing into a conversation like this.

'At the same time we got engaged and were all set to marry, but then...' Sirius eyes seem to burn with the intense amount of anger and hatred that seem to swim in them, so much so that that Remus, Harry and Susan nearly flinched. If Sirius was a Lion Animagus Harry was sure that Sirius would look ready for a hunt, 'Pettigrew...' He growled out the name, 'That piece of shit coward, betrayed my best friend, my brother in nearly everything, and his wife, orphaning his one year old son...' Harry looked down at that, 'giving out the location of Longbottom manor,' Susan and Harry's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, Remus, who already knew all of this, kept quiet, 'Then he finally pinned the blame on me. Forcing me to endure hell in Azkaban. No one came for me. A Death Eater in a nearby cell got his daughter to visit him, but I didn't. Amy couldn't do anything as everyone convinced her that I was not innocent and a murderer. They made her believe that I got a trial, when I didn't. Is it any wonder that I want to see her Susan? Even if she arrests me, even if she slaps me, even if she kills me... I want to see her. I've put it off long enough because I was a coward. But now? No more.' He said firmly. Harry smiled at his Godfather, while Remus slapped him on his back, while Susan looked contemplative,

'You never got a trial?'

'No. I was just thrown in there, without a Veritaserum trial.' He said bitterly, and Susan had immediately made her decision.

In front of her was a man, an innocent man who had to spend fourteen years in Azkaban for no reason with only the Dementors as company. She shuddered as she remembered those vile creatures that roamed Hogwarts last year, and this man had to spend over a decade in their company. Sirius Black had always been innocent, and he had been framed by a so called 'hero'. A traitor got an Order of Merlin while an innocent man rotted in Azkaban? A man who should by all rights and purposes been her uncle by marriage, by now? She knew that he was telling the truth with the way he spoke of his past. He really was in love with Amelia Bones. He loved his friends like they were his family. Hell, by the way he spoke, they probably were.

Peter Pettigrew, a traitor, acknowledged as a hero to the Wizarding World. That man was the reason Neville had his parents in St. Mungo's. The reason Harry had to grow up an orphan. A member of the group that killed her parents. A member of the group that forced Theodore to live with his insane Grandfather, because his father was an insane member of that group.

The man that is the reason Sirius Black was in Azkaban.

Her eyes glistened with tears at the suffering of the man. She now felt guilty for everytime she cursed the man, believing him to be the reason her parents were dead. Well, they weren't. But he was the only one alive who she could take her frustrations out on. She had hated him for no reason.

'Please, Sue...' Harry pleaded, grasping her hands and holding them in front of them.

Susan nodded firmly, and Sirius' smile was warmer than anything she had ever seen.

* * *

'Susan where is- is that Harry Potter?' Amelia Bones asked as she caught the sight of the raven-haired teen that was sitting next to her. Harry smiled and waved merrily at her, taking in her form.

She was a woman of average height, considerable shorter than his 5'8 with her 5'5. While technically wasn't old by any means, she had an emotionless look in her eyes, that only seem to give a flicker of emotion when she looked at Susan. Her red hair was lighter in shade than Susan's by a few shades, but was still darker than his mother's, the woman had light blue eyes, delicate eyebrows, and full lips. Harry could see why Sirius liked her.

Speaking of Sirius, Padfoot stood up and looked at the love of his life after... so long. She hadn't changed much, if at all. The only thing that seemed to have changed, much to his grief, were her eyes. Her usually bright blue eyes, filled with warmth were emotionless. They looked haunted. He had seen such eyes.

They were much like his own.

Remus smiled at Amelia, she looked much like the same, though her eyes caused him a bit of a concern. He stood up, but nearly flinched back from the emotionless gaze that she gave him. Only a spark of recognition and a fake smile that nearly made him wince, in the face that used to so expressive.

At this point he wasn't sure if he could hate Peter anymore, but seeing one of his good friends like this made him rethink that.

Harry smiled, his usual fake, bright and charming ones at her, after he finally had a good look at her. Her mental state reminded him much of Sirius, to Sirius it was probably him and Remus as his only reason to live. To Amelia, it was probably Susan.

'Greetings, Lady Bones. It is nice to finally meet you.' He said grasping one of her hands that she outstretched and kissed her knuckles. Harry had asked Susan about the Pureblood laws that Narcissa had told him about. It was apparently a huge deal in the Wizarding World. Apparently the family can call on a House feud if one of the laws was not followed properly. Plus, and this really pained him to admit it, Narcissa was being lenient towards him, she probably knew that he grew up in a Muggle family. Another thing that pained him to admit was the fact that if you don't shake a heir or a Lord's hand you are practically insulting them. According to Susan, it meant that he couldn't be bothered to shake the hand of the person who was offering it, since they were beneath him. Then it dawned on him that on the first day of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had offered him his hand, and Harry had refused to shake it. Practically instigating the feud between him and Draco. No wonder the blonde had it out for him. He had basically said it to the blonde's face that he wasn't worth his time.

'Greetings, Heir Potter. It's nice to meet you as well.' She said, smiling slightly.

 _Fake._ It was hard to hide the fakeness of a smile from him, 'It's Lord Potter, now Lady Bones.' Amelia's eyes widened slightly.

'I see. My apologies, Lord Potter. But may I enquire as to why you are here?' She asked him. Harry smiled brightly at her, making her eyes narrow. _Fake._

'Well, you see, I have business that pertains to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones. Private Business.' Amelia looked surprised at the news, but nodded.

'Very well, Lord Potter.' She looked at Remus and Padfoot, the latter who was staring at her with an unreadable expression in his silver-blue eyes, eyes that were very, very familiar to her. _Sirius..._

Harry noticing where she was looking spoke up, 'Ah, both of them can be trusted. You can have anyone you trust completely with you as well, Lady Bones.' Amelia looked at him strangely, but slowly nodded.

She cast the most powerful privacy charms. No one outside would be able to hear any part of this conversation. She motioned for Harry to sit down on one of the couches, and Susan sat beside him, surprising her. Remus sat down on one of the chairs beside the couch, while Amelia herself sat down on the couch opposite to them. Harry had to nudge Padfoot with his foot to make him snap out of his staring of the woman. Padfoot took a seat next to the couch, never taking his eyes off the woman.

Amelia decided to start, 'Lord Potter, since you were raised by Muggles, I'll excuse this one time. This is not how a formal meeting between two Most Ancient and Noble Houses are supposed to take place.' Susan shot him a 'I told you so' look, which Harry ignored and nodded.

'I know that, Lady Bones.' Amelia raised an eyebrow.

'Then...?' She prompted. Harry leaned forward in his couch.

'You see, the information I have is personal to you.' Amelia's entire demeanor changed. Her blue eyes went cold, and her expression became even more guarded than before and she looked like a brick wall, nearly impenetrable.

'Oh?'

Nearly.

'Yes, M'Lady. It is related to one Lord Sirius Orion Black.' He replied, and his face went carefully black as she flinched. Her features showed shock for the first time, and it was the only true emotion that wasn't faked as far as he could see.

Amelia stared at the Boy-Who-Lived in utter shock. Could he know about her engagement? She knew that only Sirius, Victoria and Oliver knew about it. Sirius had sworn that he had not even told James and Lily about it. Did he lie about it?

 _Wouldn't exactly be the first time._ She thought as she glared at nothing in particular. How everything had gone wrong. At one moment she had been engaged, her brother was married to Victoria and she became an Aunt. And then the very next moment, both her brother and his wife were dead, Frank and Alice were in St. Mungo's Mental Ward, and worst of all Sirius Black, the man she had loved with all her heart, the man she was set to marry, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the man she wanted to start a family with...

The man who had betrayed his best friends to Voldemort. The man who had joined Voldemort as one of his loyal followers. The man who had betrayed her.

She closed her eyes as the wounds that have forcefully been closed reopened, creating phantom pain in her heart. Why? Why did the boy had to bring this up? Why did the boy had to remind her that Sirius was still out there somewhere? The Ministry were already on her back to bring more forces together to catch him, and when told that she was doing the best she could, they told her to do better. When objected, they simply asked her if it was for 'personal' reasons. The would had been forcefully sealed shut by herself, had been partially opened by Sirius escaping, and now...

 _Damn you, you bastard. I hate you... I hate you..._ She couldn't keep it up, since deep down she knew it wasn't true. She knew what the truth was and it scared her.

Instead she asked Harry, 'I-I see. Do you have information of his whereabouts?' She said as professionally as she could.

Harry kept his face as blank as he could, 'In fact, I do.' Amelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check.

'Good. Though I fail to see how this is a personal matter, Lord Potter.' She said.

Harry sighed, there was no going the easy way, he had to break the door down, 'Lady Bones, I know of your's and Sirius' engagement.' He said bluntly.

She flinched once again, but answered with a slight hint of emotion in her voice, '...I see. Do not worry, Lord Potter. I assure you that it won't get in the way of my work. You will be safe from Siri- Black, rest assured.'

Harry wasn't exactly the most patient of individuals at the best of times, but this woman was so guarded that it was beginning to annoy him, 'I guess there is no way to bring this softly, I'll get straight to the point. I know he is innocent and I have proof.'

For a moment Amelia didn't say anything, her mouth opened and closed several times. Harry waited patiently for her to get back her bearings, which will probably be a while. Harry looked at Susan, who looked at her Aunt with a worried expression on her face. Harry grabbed her hand, and she turned back at him, he smiled reassuringly, making her own lips twitch upwards.

Harry continued once again, 'There was no trial that had taken place for him. No Veritaserum test to prove his innocence. Nothing. In doing so, the Ministry has not only, for the lack of a better word, kidnapped the man known as Sirius Black but also the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black.'

Amelia stared at him for the longest of time, Harry knew that he saw a faint glimmer of hope in her blue eyes, 'What proof do you have of this?'

Harry didn't miss a beat, 'His record in Gringotts still show him as the Lord of House Black. But more importantly, Sirius had undertaken the Magical Bonding ritual, I trust you know what that means?' He asked her. She nearly fainted at that tit-bit of information.

Magical Bonding rituals are well known, but not used for the most part. It is basically a glorified Unbreakable Vow, except you only lose your magic, leaving the person who breaks the vow a squib. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban and had managed to avoid capture until now, meaning that he still has the use of his magic. Though most of the times, if the person has indeed gone against the Magical Bonding, you also lose your life since the magic in the person's body is ripped out violently. The person is lucky if they still have the use of their body after that. The choosing of a Godfather is done very carefully and only with the consent of the person chosen will the ritual be successful.

She swallowed down the emotion that was threatening to burst and said, 'Do you have any proof?' She asked, her emotion betraying her professional tone, making Harry smile, and he replied,

'Yeah-I mean yes. I have the documents from Gringotts, as well as my parent's will in which they have written that Sirius was not their secret keeper, but instead Peter Pettigrew was. Yes, he is alive,' He said noticing her opening her mouth to say something, 'and he is a Death Eater. He has been staying as the Weasley family rat without their knowledge since he accused Sirius of being guilty.' He finished.

Amelia looked at him, the son of her friends, Godson of her fiancée, the man that could help Sirius get free? But the question was did she believe him? The will cannot be replicated, nor can the Potter's magical signature. She had the Authority to call for Sirius' trial, since she can tell them that she had found evidence that Sirius Black had been denied a trial. This was one of the time that her authority trumped that of the Minister. She had no intention of going to Dumbledore of this, the man was simply too manipulative, but she wanted to know if Harry had not gone to Dumbledore first.

'What about Dumbledore? Did he know?' Harry shook his head.

'Dumbledore didn't cast the _Fidelius_ Charm, and he wasn't there when my mum and dad choose the secret keeper. He didn't know about the Magical Bonding ritual either. The man might be a manipulative old coot, but he isn't cruel.' He said.

Amelia nodded slowly, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked at Remus, her old year mate, 'Remus.' She said with emotion.

Remus smiled at her kindly, 'Hello, Amelia. Quite the rollercoaster huh?' He said with a grin.

Amelia smiled tiredly, '...Is-do you know where Sirius is?' She said. Remus nodded but his face went serious (no pun intended).

'But before that Amelia, I want to know if you believe us?'

Amelia closed her eyes, seeing those familiar silver-blue eyes... wait, silver-blue eyes? She snapped her eyes open and looked at the dog, who was still staring at her, not making a single sound.

'Do you?' She turned back to Harry, who was waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath,

'Yes. I do. Anything for Sirius.' She said. Harry grinned at her.

'Damn, you got it bad.' He said, making her blush slightly, and he continued, 'Alright, mutt. Enough staring, give the lady her surprise.' He said to the dog, with a happy smile on his face.

The 'mutt' glared at Harry a moment before turning into Sirius a moment later, making Amelia gasp, but before she could even comprehend what happened, Sirius had crashed into her, wrapping his arms around her, and actually lifting her off the ground.

Harry smiled at that, and grabbed Susan's hand and whispered in her ear, 'Let's leave them alone for now.' He said and she nodded.

Amelia slowly wrapped her arms around Sirius, and pressed her face into his chest, breathing in the familiar scent.

'You stink, Siri.' She said, softly as tears made their way into her eyes. She also felt something wet on top of her head, as his chest rumbled with the sensation of his chuckles. Sirius held her tighter, and whispered to her,

'I love you too, Amy.' She bit her lip, but soon crumbled into his arms.

Sirius closed his eyes and thanked his godson. He really loved that kid.

* * *

 _ **Ohhh, the angst... This is far as the emotion goes guys. More humor incoming in the next chapter. After all, everyone loves a trial!**_

 _ **Peace.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yo._**

 ** _Fifth Chapter._**

 ** _Welcome._**

 ** _Read._**

 ** _Review._**

 ** _Favorite._**

 ** _Follow._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 ** _Don't own Harry Potter._**

 ** _Never will._**

* * *

 **Put on Naruto OST-Kakashi's** **theme**

'Here I am in a court filled with people who barely know me, and more than a few want to kill me.' A bark was the reply he got. 'There is your soon-to-be wife, wearing things that you would rip off if this goes well.' Another bark. 'I think that woman is eyeing me. What do you think?' He subtly pointed at the blonde-haired woman that was looking at him with something... indescribable in her eyes. Another appreciative bark followed, 'Damn those breasts are huge.' He said, as she purposefully loosened two buttons on her shirt to make them visible, Another sensual bark followed.

'You said you lost your virginity when you were my age right?' A nod.

'...Lucky bastard.' A smug expression on the dog's face. A boy, same age as Harry, with dark brown hair and unusual silver eyes elbowed him in his ribs.

'Pay attention, Potter.' He said in an amused tone.

'They're talking some things I don't even know the meaning of. There's no point.' Harry replied.

'I don't either. But Madam Bones looks like she's going to kill you.' the boy replied.

Indeed she was, in between talking about the reason she had gathered them all here, she was subtly sending both him and Sirius some glares. She probably had noticed both of them ogling the blonde. Damn, she was probably going to kill them, but the blonde was too... sexy to resist.

'...Oh well, I'll deal with her later.' He said dismissively.

'I'm beginning to think all redheads, while kind and nice, can be downright scary when need to be.' the boy said. Harry smirked at him.

'I'll bet a thousand Galleons that you will end up with a redhead, Nott.' Harry said with a sly smirk on his face.

Theodore Nott scoffed, 'Hmph, fat chance of that happening. But I'll take that bet, Potter.' He said with a smirk, shaking Harry's hand. They both had known each other from Hogwarts. Last year actually, in Care of Magical Creatures class. Theodore wasn't like other Slytherins, he knew how to have fun, and had some devious ideas that would give the twins a run for their money. While they couldn't exactly be called friends, Harry attributed most of the fact to being of opposite Houses and the stupid rivalry between said Houses.

He liked Theodore a great deal more than most of the other Slytherins save for maybe Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, two girls in his own year, and Aria Selwyn, a girl who should be in her Fifth Year by now.

Harry finally began to pay attention to the trial at hand 'I have records to prove that one Sirius Orion Black has not been granted a trial under Veritaserum. Here are the records that prove my claim.' She placed her evidence on the table against her.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stared at the papers in shock. Not been granted a trial? He tried to remember his own thoughts back to the day when the Potters had been killed by Tom and Peter accused Sirius of it. He had been so sure of the fact that Sirius had been the one that James had chosen as the Secret Keeper due to their close friendship that he automatically assumed that Pettigrew was telling the truth. Now, when young Harry, who just so happens to be sitting in Wizengamot for some reason, and his two friends came to him with proof he had believed them purely on face value alone... okay, he probed their thoughts but it was for the Greater Good! He would never do that most of the time, but he had to know if what they had told him was true or not! Back to the matter, he had tried to find evidence but he came up with a blank. Sure, he could demand a trial as the head of Wizengamot, but everything else that goes in there was completely up to the other Lords and the people who held the seats. There were several open seats, the Potter family seat was something he held control over, but the rest were unknown as to who the heirs were and were null and void until there actually were people to fill the seat.

Lucius Malfoy stood up to say something but Amelia stopped him, 'I also have another announcement to make.' She said loudly and Harry mentally cursed. He knew what the hell she was going to talk about.

As if one cue, she turned to Harry and smirked, 'I would like to announce Lord Harrison James Potter, better known to all of you as Harry Potter, to take on his rightful seat in Wizengamot, as the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.' Dumbledore looked gobsmacked, he had not even known that the boy had taken on his role as the Lord of his House. Hell, he didn't even have any idea that the boy had known about his full name at all! When had this happened? He had just assumed that Harry had pleaded to Amelia Bones the grant Sirius a trial, leaving the safety of Privet Drive. There wasn't any threat right now, but it was irresponsible of the boy to leave the house and take such a huge step as Lordship without anyone with him. He would have to talk to the boy later.

The murmur in Wizengamot had risen, Lucius Malfoy looked stunned at that declaration as did Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson. Even Cyrus Greengrass is showing a shocked face instead of his usual stoic mask, and that is saying something! Augusta Longbottom also looked surprised, but less so, she had been expecting the boy who was Alice's godson to take on his role as the Lord of House Potter. Arthur Weasley looked shocked too. He had no idea that Harry had taken on the role as the Lord of the House! When had that happened?

Lucius stood up, 'I object! There is no way that this is possible!' He roared.

Theodore stood up, 'And why not? No pun intended,' a few snorts followed his sentence, 'I am the same age as Lord Potter and I am the Lord of my House as well.' He stated looking at Lucius who glared at him.

'And that is also part of the concern, Lord Nott,' he spat out the word, 'you two are too young to even use a wand right, let alone be Lord of a House.' Theodore scoffed and glared at him,

'You are just pissed that you lost _my_ seat, Lord Malfoy.' He spat out the word as well, and continued, ignoring the sneer on Lucius' face, 'as the last member of our Houses we are entitled to the role of Lord of the House when we reach sixteen. In case you have forgotten.' He snipped.

'Silence. Lord Nott and Lord Malfoy, please control yourselves. We are here not to discuss about the ages, since both Lord Nott and Lord Potter had seen more than people of their age should have seen.' Dumbledore's statement stopped a snide comment from Lucius' mouth and he motioned Harry to speak up, but Amelia interrupted him,

'I'm sorry to interrupt, Lord Potter, but I wasn't done yet.' Harry simply nodded, 'as I was saying, Lord Potter also holds a seat in Wizengamot, namely the seat of House Potter, and being the only heir of Peverell fortune he holds that seat as well, along with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.' Now _that_ little bit of information had completely stunned the entire court into silence. Harry doubted that even the space would be as quiet as this place now. Harry looked around and had to stifle his laughter at the piss poor attempt of Crabbe Senior to try and imitate a fish. He nudged Theodore and both of them sniggered at that, Amelia herself had to fight from smiling at that, while Dumbledore coughed in a poor attempt to hide his laugh.

'Seriously though, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin? How did that happen?' Theodore asked him.

'Most of the Lordships are from my father, except Ravenclaw. The Goblins theorized that my mother might be from a long line of squibs that descended from Helena Ravenclaw and in turn Rowena Ravenclaw.' He explained.

Theodore nodded, 'I can see that happening. Most Pureblood families cast away their children if they are born squibs.' He said disapprovingly.

Harry looked at him in shock, 'Are you serious?' He asked horrified. Theodore sighed.

'Unfortunately, yeah. I have at least one cousin who were cast off because they were squibs.' Harry shook his head at the stupidity of the practise. So what if they were squibs? The same blood flows in them as well! They are still their flesh and blood, no wonder most of the Pureblood families are going extinct.

'Slytherin?!' Lord Parkinson demanded, outraged.

Amelia ignored him and turned to Harry, 'Lord Potter, if you would?' She said as Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He stood up and turned to the crowd, most of them were glaring at him, prime amongst them was Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Parkinson. Augusta Longbottom was looking at him approvingly, but Dumbledore was staring at him disapprovingly. Harry ignored all of them, instead gave them a bright, fake smile.

'Greetings, everyone. I am... let's see... Lord Harrison James Potter... Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw. The Potter part is obvious for those who don't know, the Peverell's are the ancestors of Potters, at some point along the line of the Slytherins and Gryffindors, they intertwined and mixed with Peverells. My mother, Lady Lily Potter, is believed to be from a long line of squibs from the Ravenclaw line. Does that cover?' He asked them, receiving dumb nods in return.

'..But..' Lucius tried to object.

'Lord Malfoy, Lord Potter has already explained his origins. I guess it is now our job to introduce ourselves for the sake of our newest members?' Cyrus Greengrass said to the court, and most of them snapped out of their shock and nodded, 'Well, in that case...' He motioned for Dumbledore to begin.

Dumbledore nodded with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes, 'I am Albus Dumbledore, the head of Wizengamot.' Harry nodded and smiled politely. He didn't dislike the old man, just... didn't trust him as much as he did before. If that makes sense.

Apparently, Harry had completely missed the fact that Fudge was there, or the fact that he was scowling... or the fact that he actually existed for a few blissful seconds when he realized that he was actually there, that is until he spoke up, 'I am Cornelius Fudge. Minister of Magic.' He said, trying to make Lucius' attention from glaring at Harry, and wondering how he was going to escape from this one.

Augusta spoke up next, 'I am Augusta Longbottom, the current Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom.' The old woman said, and Harry nodded politely.

Cyrus was next, 'I am Cyrus Greengrass, current Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass.' The man nodded at Harry, with a fond look in his eyes. Harry was surprised at the look, but nodded and smiled politely again.

Lucius stood up, with a scowl on his face, 'I am Lucius Malfoy,' He emphasized the last name, 'current Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy.' He said glaring at Harry, who simply smirked at him but nodded politely.

Crabbe was next, 'I am Jacob Crabbe, current Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Crabbe.' He didn't even look at Harry, so Harry didn't bother to look at him. and he ignored Goyle's greeting as well, seeing as the man was not even looking at him.

Parkinson stood up, 'I am Richard Parkinson, current Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Parkinson.' He said with a scowl on his face, Harry simply grinned at him slightly. Harry looked at Arthur Weasley next.

'I am Arthur Weasley, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley.' He said smiling at Harry, he liked the teen. Though he had to wonder at how Molly might react to Harry taking up the Lordship, she already treated him like a little kid, as one of her own, and god knows that she didn't take Bill, Charlie, and now Percy leaving well. He could only hope that she didn't push him to put off the Lordship, claiming that he was too young. The last thing they wanted was to push the boy-no man too much that he would push her away, and that would devastate everyone in his family.

'It's very nice to meet all of you.' He stood up and bowed as it was the tradition to do so. Amelia nodded at that as did all of the Lords, it was in their training to do so, whether they agreed to it or not. After all, despite all their disagreements, it _was_ a Pure-Blood law, and they couldn't change it.

'Very well, as I was saying...'

-SC-SC-SC-

'Mr. Potter. If you would present your evidence, we may continue.' Harry, who was trying his best not to fall asleep, suddenly woke up with a jolt when he heard Amelia call out to him. He never realized how much the Minister liked to go on, and on, and on for the longest of time. Harry was clever enough to realize that Fudge was stalling for time... which is stupid, considering the fact that this is a Wizengamot session. Beside him, Padfoot had already fallen asleep in a trial that would basically decide if _he_ would be free or not. Yeah, it was so boring.

'Ah... yeah, here.' He said picking up the documents, not missing the way Lucius and Fudge paled when they saw that there was more than one document. One, maybe they could get away with... though it might highly insult the Goblins by basically saying that they had forged papers that were bullshit. Two, or more than that would be highly problematic. Fudge realized that he would not be able to do anything that could keep Lucius happy and his donations in line to his accounts. Lucius, who had practically made sure to keep Sirius in Azkaban so that the Black family fortune would go to Draco, and in extent the Malfoy family.

Harry had to hide a smirk when he saw the pale faces of Lucius and Fudge and picked up the first document, 'Here. The first document that was given to me by the Goblins at Gringotts, says,' Harry coughed and pushed his glasses in an academic manner, 'Sirius Orion Black, the current Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Dated as of August 8th. The Lord of House Black has been sent to Prison and if he was convicted correctly then the parchment should, according to the Goblins, say the name of whoever is next in line to gain the Black family fortune, which, and I did some research on this, happens to be Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy, née Black. And then to her son, Draco Lucius Malfoy.' He said pointedly looking at Lucius, who managed to keep out a glare off his face. He knew what the boy was implying, and as much as he hated to admit it, Potter was right.

Fudge, seeing Lucius face, decided to interject, 'I object! As right as this might be,' he shrunk from glares from all people, except those under Lucius' pocket, 'it is simply too late for a trial. Sirius Black is still a loyal Death Eater, and he betrayed you parents, in case you've forgotten.' Harry's visage became ice, as Fudge froze, realizing what he has just said. Harry's eyes glowed an eerie green, shocking many people.

'Thank you for the reminder, Minister. I really appreciate it.' He said in a cold voice, making nearly everyone flinch, 'and if you could keep your hole shut, I'll have you know that I also have proof that Sirius Black is, in fact, innocent and you've imprisoned an innocent man.' The room was silent for a long time, until it broke up into an uproar. Fudge looked stunned that someone would speak to him that way, but since he saw the cold look on the boy's face, he decided not to comment. Harry Potter would be better as an ally rather than an enemy, he decided.

'Order!' Dumbledore's voice cut above the others, making Harry wonder if the man was using some weaker version of _Sonorus_.

'Now, Lord Potter, that is a very daring claim to make.' Dumbledore said calmly, trying not to demand the boy if he really had some proof that could help Sirius get free, though he might not want Harry stay with Sirius, his conscious could not allow an innocent man hiding from certain death.

Harry smirked, making most people who knew her, remind them of Dorea Potter, 'That's right.' He said firmly, not saying anything else.

Everyone else, let out a collective twitch.

Amelia finally sighed, 'Lord Potter, can you show us this proof?' She finally asked, she just wanted Sirius to become free dammit!

'I can.' He nodded, taking a long time to enjoy watching Fudge and Lucius squirm.

'Then show it!' She snapped. Harry rolled his eyes.

'Keep your knickers on, Amy. Here,' He pushed a piece of parchment in front of Dumbledore, who seemed to shocked to even look at it. Harry looked behind him, only to see most people looking at him like he was an idiot. Amelia, however, was the most amusing, she looked like she might rip his head off... but it was still amusing.

'...Right...I'll keep that in mind, Harry.' She said, glaring murderously at him. To his credit, he simply rolled his eyes and snuck a look at a now awake Padfoot, who seemed to be giving her a wink. She blushed slightly, and sputtered.

Harry turned back and smiled brightly at Dumbledore, 'Can you look at it, Professor Dumbledore? I want my godfather free as soon as I can.' He said firmly. Dumbledore looked at Harry, but just then Harry decided to turn around and look at the people who began to yell in protest. Albus didn't think that Harry knew about his Legilimency abilities, but the boy had unknowingly avoided an attack.

'Godfather?!' Nearly everyone in the court yelled.

'Yeah. Problem?' He asked them.

'When did this happen?' Fudge asked, and was met with many blank stares, even from Lucius, making him feel a little stupid.

'Hmm... oh, I don't know, when I was born? You know it's just a guess.' Harry said sarcastically. Amelia was mentally groaning at the casual way Harry was talking. This was a court! Formalities need to be abided! Though the look on Fudge's face was worth it.

Theodore was snickering slightly, and Cyrus was also not able to keep a straight face. The boy was breaking all the formalities of the Wizengamot and looking cool as he did it. He shook his head, only James' son could be so cheeky.

'Lord Potter, this is a court! You are a member of it! Act that way!' Fudge yelled, quite red in the face. Harry looked at Fudge and raised an eyebrow.

'It also has resounding walls, so you don't need to scream.' Fudge grew even more red in the face as Harry slowly and systematically spat over the Wizarding courtroom custom, while insulting him at the same time.

Albus decided to take a look at the documents before Harry made Fudge even madder, as humorous as it was. Dumbledore looked at the parchments. He picked up one of them after a gesture from Amelia Bones and pretty much everyone else. Lucius tried to keep his face blank, thinking of ways that he could find a loophole in the 'proof' that the Boy-Who-Lived had given Dumbledore. Hopefully, it wasn't something concrete and he would be able to convince that this was all a farce of an attention seeking boy. He watched as Dumbledore's eyes looked shocked as his old eyes went over the words in the parchment. He could feel the magic in the Parchment... great.

'Chief Warlock, please read the content out loud please.' Fudge said, trying to keep his temper and not snap at Harry Potter. If word gets out that they had kept an innocent man for fourteen years in Azkaban then it would be really, really, really, bad for him. His tenure as Minister would pretty much be over.

Dumbledore managed to regain from his shock, as Harry slowly gained a victorious smirk on his face. Dumbledore looked at him appraisingly, and Harry looked around the court, watching their tense expressions. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to smile as he read the contents out loud,

'The parchment here says that Lord Sirius Black has been chosen by Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter as the godfather of their only child, Heir, now, Lord Harry Potter on August 19th, ****, through the Ancient Ritual custom of Pureblood families called the Magical Bonding Ritual.' Lucius' naturally pale face now lost all color. There was no way for him to gain the Black fortune now, should, and it looks like he probably will, Sirius Black is set free then there is not way that he would ever make Draco the heir of Black fortune now. **(A/N: The reason it says **** instead of the year is because, like is said in the first chapter this is a modern setting, I really don't want to mention a particular year, so you can imagine what you might like.)**

'...And what exactly does this 'ritual' mean?' Fudge asked, skeptically.

'Do not insult our customs, Minister.' Cyrus Greengrass spoke in a very cold voice, making Fudge flinch, 'regardless of your views on the proof, you shall not insult our customs.' Theodore nodded his approval.

'Very true. These customs have been in place before your great-grandfather even thought about conceiving your grandfather.' He said, and Harry bit his lip to make sure he doesn't laugh and most people seem to be on the same boat.

'Ahem. Please, control yourselves, I'm sure that the Minister meant no insult by his statement.' Albus tried to placate, 'now, why don't you explain it to the Minister, Lord Greengrass?' he prompted Cyrus who narrowed his eyes a Fudge, but nodded curtly and stood up.

'The Magical Bonding ritual is one of the oldest customs in the Pureblood families. It is, in a way, a stronger version of the Unbreakable Vow. The ritual's reasons are simple, do not break the bond, and you will be fine. Should the bond is betrayed however, the consequences are severe.' Those who didn't know about the ritual were paying rapt attention by this point, 'Your magic is violently ripped out of your body. The magic in a body as you may all know, is everywhere. The magic is ripped so violently in fact, that your limbs stop functioning for several months or even years, if at all. This is the reason why the ritual is so rare, you simply cannot find a man or woman who would be willing to form a bond of that order. And if they do, there is simply no way to betray the trust of the person who they are getting bonded to or their blood relatives in any way, shape or form. Am I correct in assuming the fact that it mentions that Lord Sirius Black is bonded to Lord Potter, here?' He asked Dumbledore, who nodded, 'in that case, there is no way that Lord Black may have betrayed Lord Potter.'

August looked at Cyrus, 'Maybe he was under the _Imperius_ curse?' she asked.

Cyrus shook his head, 'There had yet to be a case like that. Even if he was under the _Imperius_ I seriously doubt that his magic would have survived.' He reasoned. He had his own godson, and the ritual simply prevents the participants from doing harm to each other or their direct blood relatives, namely, parents and siblings. That was the reason blood of each participant was used, to make sure that they never betray them or the direct relatives. He was not surprised that Sirius didn't know this, the man had a tendency to spit on some of the oldest laws in the book, as did James Potter, or any Potter if you think of it. It was obvious that neither James nor Lily knew about what the ritual contains, or if they did, decided not to tell Sirius or didn't have to chance to.

Lucius had sat in silence throughout the explanation, but decided to say something, '...Maybe he managed to get past it?' He said, and even he knew how weak it sounded. Theodore glared at the man,

'Lord Malfoy, your son has a godfather through the same ritual, and you should know the chances of getting past it.' He said glaring at Lucius, who ignored it.

Albus spoke, 'Quite right, Lord Nott. There is no way to get past the ritual, I highly doubt that even me or Voldemort,' He ignored the flinches, 'would get past it, let alone Sirius Black.'

The courtroom was silent until Arthur spoke hesitantly, '...So, what does this mean?'

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle returning in his blue eyes, and turned to Fudge, 'That is upto the Minister, Lord Weasley. Minister Fudge?' Harry looked at Fudge seriously, no pun intended, watching the man go through several shades of red, white and purple. Fudge glanced multiple times at Lucius, who seemed to restraining himself from lashing out at Harry. He grinned as Fudge stumbled his way through.

'...'

* * *

'...And that, my friends is how I freed my _dog_ father.' Harry said as he folded his cards, grinning at the luck of never losing in a card game, while his friends looked absolutely gobsmacked. He laughed out loud at the expressions of Fred and George, who seemed to be staring at him in awe. While Hermione looked at him in a new light. Ginny looked at him with wide eyes, and her jaw was hanging off its hinges. Ron was opening and closing his mouth several times though no voice ever came out of it, finally he seemed to be coherent enough to speak out.

'Bloody hell, mate!' He shouted. Hermione shook herself out of her reverie.

'Language, Ronald!' She chastised, and Harry looked at her blankly.

'Really, Hermione? I tell you a grand tale, and that's the first thing you say?' He said dramatically waving his arms around.

Hermione blushed slightly, and answered him, 'Well, I just... I'm... just speechless.'

Ginny looked at him, 'And what happened after that?' She asked curiously, Harry perked up,

'Oh, yeah! After that Fudge declared Sirius free, and said that he would get the 'Kiss on sight' order off, or something like that.' Hermione smiled brightly.

'I imagine that Sirius would be very happy to hear that?'

'Oh, he was happy alright. He decided to shove his tongue down Amy's throat right then right there.' He said as all of them gogged at him, 'It's true, he kissed her right there, in front of the entire Wizengamot.' He said.

'...I just-'

'Harry!' The twins having finally regained their senses and realized that Harry Potter, their icle Harrikins was the son of Prongs, godson of Padfoot and friend of Moony, decided to speak to him.

'Son of Prongs-'

'You must introduce us to Padfoot-'

'And Moony-'

'Maybe they'll teach us their wisdom. Right George?'

'Right you are my decidedly less handsome twin!'

'So will you, Harry?' Both of them asked simultaneously. Harry blinked.

'Sure.'

'I'm not sure if that's a good idea.' Hermione said to him, while Harry sat down beside her, as he had stood up while telling his 'grand' tale. Gred and Forge... not wait, that's not right, _F_ red and _G_ eorge, were dancing in joy at the thought of meeting their heroes.

'Why not?'

'Twins training under Marauders?' Hermione asked him skeptically and cautiously.

'...Good point.'

'Why aren't they here, Harry?' Ginny asked him, trying to keep her blush off her face.

You see, Harry had gone back to Diagon Alley, despite protests from Dumbledore, brought a whole bunch of 'shit' as Sirius had called it. Harry reasoned that any 'shit' that can be useful is 'useful shit', and so, he had brought a lot of 'useful shit'. For one, he had thrown his old round, glasses into a garbage can... okay, looking back at it, it probably wasn't even a garbage can, and gotten himself some contact lenses. He and the woman at the shop had flirted enough to make even _Sirius_ irritated, while Remus looked annoyed at the thought of another Sirius in there. Then after that, he had gotten the most 'useful shit', a whole bunch of clothes for himself, Remus, especially, and Sirius, who was just wearing some of Remus' old clothes. He had then gone back to the Alley and into a hair salon and wondered why he didn't before. His hair had been growing longer and even more irritating so he had gone there and gotten himself a stylish haircut. His hair was still a bit messy, and the stylist had told him to his face that he could forget about getting into control, so his hair was now medium length, compared to his older long length that was seriously grating on his nerves. **(A/N: Alright, for you just imagine the hairstyle from the cover picture if you want. For those who prefer the realistic thing, instead of anime, think of Scott Eastwood's hairstyle...)**

So now, his scar, which he had been previously been hiding under his bangs was now slightly visible, and his hair flayed around in the wind. He was now wearing regular blue pants, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket over it. He wore some brown casual shoes, and for once, they actually fit him quite nicely.

All in all he looked great. As evidenced by the fact that Hermione and Ginny blushed brightly when they looked at him, and most of them didn't even recognize him, other than Ginny and Hermione of course, which had warmed his heart.

'Yeah, I thought being a big Quidditch fan, Sirius would be here.' Bill asked him. Harry had met the eldest of the Weasley brothers last night and had to say, he thought that the man was pretty cool. The man was tall, lean with an athletic build with long red hair, and his dressing sense was like a freaking rockstar. Bill was also a rather nice guy and had some devious luck with women.

'Him and Amy are... celebrating. I don't want the image of Sirius in bed with a women, so can we move on. Please?' He said and there was a collective roll of eyes, even from Ginny, that made him twitch.

'It happens Harry. They are engaged after all.' Hermione pointed out.

'Hey, what's that you want to see your dad with your mom in bed, yeah sure, why not?' He shot, making her turn green.

'Point!' She squeaked.

'So you're staying with Sirius then?' Molly Weasley asked him, disappointment in her eyes. As soon as she had heard about his emancipation she had been going on and on and on about not being old enough, while the Twin stood behind her and saluted him. Of course, she had nearly suffocated him with her hug after seeing his new appearance, but still claimed that his hair was a bit too long, and that she would cut it later, to which his response was. 'Bitch please.' In very, very polite terms.

'Yeah, Amy, as she insists that I call her is staying with us. I can understand your concerns, but Amy is a reasonable adult. Much more than Padfoot anyway.' He said with a roll of his eyes at the last statement.

Molly brightened at that and smiled at him, 'That's good, dear. It's just that... I'm sure Sirius would be a good Godfather, he has also spent a lot of time in... _that_ place.' She explained, and Harry nodded.

'I know. Good thing too, Amy suggested that we live in Potter Manor instead of the Grimmauld Place, the Black Family home. Another good thing, that place is like one of those haunted houses in those horror flicks.' Apparently, the Weasley's have seen a few horror movies on the large LED TV that Hermione had brought with her in her ever expandable trunk that she had bought in the Diagon Alley. She planned on sending it back using a _Feather Weight_ charm on it with one of the Owls back to her parents though.

They had also planned on watching quite a few of them tonight as well.

Molly huffed, 'Oh, I swear, why you kids watch such things before you sleep, I don't understand. You might get frightened!' She warned them, and was met with internal roll of their eyes.

'Sure mum/Mrs. Weasley.' Was the robotic response, making her huff once again and go to into the kitchen.

Harry noticed that he was shooting some rather envious (read jealous) looks from time to time, and mentally sighed. He knew that Ron would not take any more addition to his fame or anything that made him even more special, well. But, more concerning, he found himself not caring about it. Ron was always like that. In Second Year as well, when most of the School outed him out as the Heir of Slytherin, Ron might not have believed them, but was surely second guessing himself from time to time. He had seen some frightened and wary looks directed at him from the redhead. Adding to the fact that he constantly makes him play chess, and belittles Hermione, made a complete and total recipe for a _bad_ person.

But he was still his best friend.

'...So have you seen Potter Manor?' Ron asked trying to keep his expression neutral.

Harry nodded, trying to do the same, 'Yeah. It has my great-great... uh, some six greats I think, grandfather. He's been teaching me about Pureblood customs, and anything that has changed since his time, Cyrus Greengrass has been teaching me.'

Ron's eyes widened, 'Greengrass?! A snake?!' He shouted.

Molly, who had just arrived looked at him with a livid stare, 'GREENGRASS?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY COULD HAVE DONE TO YOU?! THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU OR WORSE! HOW IRRESPONSIBLE CAN YOU-'

'Mrs. Weasley.' Harry cut in, keeping his face carefully blank, 'Cyrus and my dad were good friends and my mom even tutored his wife, sometimes. They were very close.' He placated.

Molly didn't budge, 'Greengrass are a dark family, they would have captured you!' She screamed.

He narrowed his eyes at her, 'They are neutral.'

'THERE IS NO NEUTRAL! THEY ARE EVIL, HARRY! YOU ARE NEVER GOING BACK THERE EVER AGAIN, YOUNG MAN! I FORBID YOU FROM SPEAKING TO THEM OR THEIR DAUGHTERS!' Molly screeched, and Bill noticing Harry's dark expression decided to intervene.

'And who exactly are you to tell him that?' He challenged, making everyone look at him wide-eyed. Molly glared at her oldest son.

'Bill-'

'Bill nothing.' He said, 'You might think of yourself like his mother, but that doesn't change the fact that you are not. Harry is responsible, reasonably mature and is perfectly capable of making his own decisions.' He said.

Molly wilted, 'But... he's too young.' She protested.

'Not anymore.' He said with a smile at the young man, who smiled back, 'Greengrass family is in fact, a neutral family. None of them had been found to be Death Eaters.' He said with a tone of finality.

'Plus, Daphne's really hot.' Harry said.

'Here, here!' The twins said.

'Even though she might not exactly be my biggest fan.' He admitted.

'Here, here.' they muttered, less excited than before.

Molly tried to protest, but seeing no chance of any counter argument stopped and huffed once again. She seemed to be doing that a lot. The boy just had to see, there is no grey, there is no neutral, there is only good and bad, black and white. She would make him see that.

* * *

 _An old man, with a wrinkly face wandered into a large manor, bleak, gloomy and desolate looking. It was one of the houses in the village that have been mostly ignored by the villagers due to its appearance and the tragic story behind it. The man with a stiff leg limped on towards the house, and looked at the flickering lights in the upper windows and muttered to himself,_

 _'Bloody kids again. I swear...'_

 _The front door of the large house bore no sign of being forced, nor did any of the windows. The old man limped around to the back of the house until he reached a door almost completely hidden by ivy, took out the old key, put it into the lock, and opened the door noiselessly. He let himself into the cavernous kitchen. He found the door into the hall, and he groped his way towards it ears pricked for any sound of footsteps or voices from overhead. He reached the hall, which was a little lighter owing to the large mullioned windows on either side of the front door, and started to climb the stairs, blessing the dust that lay thick upon the stone, because it muffled the sound of his feet and stick._

 _On the landing, he turned right, and saw at once where the intruders were: At the every end of the passage a door stood ajar, and a flickering light shone through the gap, casting a long sliver of gold across the black floor. The old man edged closer and closer, he was able to see a narrow slice of the room beyond._

 _The fire, he now saw, had been lit in the grate. This surprised him. Then he stopped moving and listened, wondering who was in there and heard a man's voice speak within the room; it sounded timid and fearful. "There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry."_

 _"Later," said a second voice, coldly._ _"Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail." The old man saw a small man, his back to the door, pushing the chair into place. He was wearing a long black cloak, and there was a bald patch at the back of his head. Then he went out of sight again._

 _"Where is Nagini?" asked the cold voice._

 _"I-I don't know, My Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think..."_

 _"You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly." The old man inched closer to the door with his brow furrowed and trying to listen very hard._

 _There was a pause, and then the man called Wormtail spoke again. "My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"_

 _"A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over." Quidditch. What a strange word, he had never heard such a word before._

 _"The - the Quidditch World Cup, My Lord?" said Wormtail._

 _"Forgive me, but - I do not understand - why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"_

 _"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of usual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait."_

 _The old man had distinctly heard the words "Ministry of Magic," "wizards," and "Muggles." The old man realized that they were something like criminals if they were using code words like that._

 _"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly. "Certainly I am determined, Wormtail."_ _There was a note of menace in the cold voice now, if the slight whimper from Wormtail was any indication._

 _"It could be done without Harry Potter, My Lord." Wormtail finally spoke._

 _"Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly before continuing, "I see..."_

 _"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard-any wizard-the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while-you know that I can disguise myself most effectively-I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person-"_

 _"I know your disguises, Wormtail. And yes, I could use another wizard," said the cold voice softly, "that is true..."_

 _"My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected what with Dumbledore and the rest of the Ministry-"_

 _"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder...perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?" The voice spoke coldly, and Wormtail flinched._

 _"My Lord! I-I have no wish to leave you, none at all-"_

 _"Do not lie to me!" snapped the second voice. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me..."_

 _"No! My devotion to Your Lordship -"_

 _"Devotion? Or Cowardice? You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. You know what your former friends would do if you turned to them, so you came begging back to me, asking for my protection in return for your service.' Wormtail flinched again. '_

 _How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"_

 _"But you seem so much stronger, My Lord, not that you weren't strong before-"_

 _"Liar," breathed the second voice. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care, so shut your mouth, Wormtail.' Wormtail fell silent at once. The old man waited until they said more before the cold voice spoke._

 _"I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other. I have waited fifteen_ _years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail-courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldemort's wrath-"_

 _"My Lord, I must speak!" said Wormtail, panic in his voice now. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head-My Lord, after all Bertha Jorkin's disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, and should we proceed, if I murder-"_

 _"Should?" whispered the second voice. "Should? Should you follow the plan, Wormtail, the Ministry will never know that anyone else has died. You will do it quietly and without fuss and no whining; I only wish that I could do it myself, but in my present condition that is not possible... come on, Wormtail, one more death and our path to Harry Potter is clear. I am not asking you to do it alone. By that time, my faithful servant will have rejoined us-" Wormtail interrupted him yet again._

 _"I am a faithful servant," said Wormtail, sulkily._

 _"Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfill neither requirement." The voice sounded exasperated for once and not just cold._

 _"I found you," said Wormtail, and there was definitely a sulky edge to his voice now. "I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkins."_

 _"You point being?" said the second man, sounding amused. "I agree that it was a stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Wormtail - though, if truth be told, you didn't exactly know how useful she would be when you caught her, did you?"_

 _"I-I did think she might be useful, My Lord-"_

 _"Liar," said the second voice again, the cruel amusement more pronounced than ever. "However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Wormtail. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform..."_

 _"R-really, My Lord? What - ?" Wormtail sounded terrified again._

 _"Ah, Wormtail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise, now do you? Your part will come at the very end... but I promise you, you will have the honor of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins."_

 _"You...are going...to kill me too?"_

 _"Wormtail, Wormtail, why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news that she had met you on her holidays, now wouldn't they? Wizards who are supposed to be dead would do well not to run into Ministry of Magic witches at wayside inns... am I right?"_

 _Out in the corridor, the old man suddenly became aware that the hand gripping his walking stick was slippery with sweat. The man with the cold voice had killed a woman. He was talking about it without any kind of remorse and with amusement no less! He was dangerous-a madman. And he was planning more murders- whoever this boy, Harry Potter was, was in danger. Now, if ever, was the time to go to the police. He would creep out of the house and head straight for the telephone box in the village...but the cold voice was speaking again, and even though his instincts were screaming at him to escape, he remained rooted to the spot listening with all his might._

 _"One more murder... my faithful servant at Hogwarts... Harry Potter is as good as mine, Wormtail. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet... I think I hear Nagini..." And the second man's voice changed. He then hissed in a way that seemed reminiscent of a snake, which was odd considering that it was definitely a man that was speaking. He turned to look around when he heard a slithering voice with the dirt on the floor, and found himself paralyzed with fright. Something was slithering toward him along the dark corridor floor, and as it drew nearer to the sliver of firelight, he realized with a thrill of terror that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long. Horrified, transfixed, the old man stared as its undulating body cut a wide, curving track through the thick dust on the floor, coming closer and closer. Just as he thought about escaping it was passed right by him and he wondered if it was following the spitting, hissing noises made by the cold voice beyond the door, and in seconds, the tip of its diamond-patterned tail had vanished through the gap. The snake went over to the source of the voice and hissed at him, and he wondered if the man could understand it._

 _"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said._

 _"In-indeed, My Lord?" said Wormtail._

 _"Indeed, yes," said the voice, "Apparently there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say." A short, balding man with graying hair, a pointed nose, and small, watery eyes stood before Frank, a mixture of fear and alarm in his face. The face of Wormtail, as he guessed the man to be, reminded him much of a rat._

 _'Stand aside, Wormtail. Let me give our guest a proper greeting!' The old man's eyes widened as the man stepped aside giving him a crooked smile,_

 _'Avada Kedavra!'_

Harry awoke with a gasp, only to grunt in pain as his body landed on the cold floor. However, that pain was nothing compared to the pain in his scar, that ugly old thing in his forehead, which was burning with an intensity that he has never felt. He felt like someone had put a white-hot iron on his head. He held his scar and tried to rub to alleviate the pain. Harry let go of his scar reluctantly, and instantly wishing that he could remove it. What the hell was that?

'...Umm, Harry, Mum says breakfast is- Harry?!' A female voice sounded in his head, and it felt like someone was pounding in his head.

Harry groaned, 'Not so loud.' He grumbled, the figure came close to him and knelt down in front of him, and Harry recognized her, 'Ginny?' He asked.

Ginny nodded uncertainly, 'Are you okay, Harry? You're... on the floor.' She said.

'I noticed.' He said dryly, before gasping and holding his scar in pain.

'Harry? What's wrong?' Ginny asked placing a hand on his shoulder, and someone managed not to blush at the broadness of his shoulders. Her concern for Harry was more important than her crush for him, she reasoned.

'My scar?' He breathed, 'damn, it hurts.'

'Oh, umm, maybe I should call mum, okay, no, she would probably hug you to death.' She tried to joke, but Harry only managed a snorted. Harry took his hand away from his scar for a second, and Ginny noticed, 'There is nothing new with your scar. Only it seems a bit more red than usual. Not enough to notice though.' She said.

Harry frowned, "I see.' Harry tried to recall what he had been dreaming about before he had awoken. It had seemed so real... there had been two people. Two people he knew and one he didn't ...He concentrated hard, frowning, trying to remember... The dim picture of a darkened room came to him...There had been a snake on a hearth rug...a small man called Peter, nicknamed Wormtail... and a cold voice...the voice of Lord Voldemort, as he remembered from his First Year. Harry felt as though an ice cube had slipped down into his stomach at the very thought...

'Oh, well, umm, mum wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready... are you sure you are okay, Harry?' Ginny asked again, staring at him with concern in her face. Harry mentally applauded her for not blushing or stuttering... or putting her elbows into butter dish.

'I'm fine.' He said, trying to get up.

'Okay.' Ginny frowned, clearly not convinced.

'I'm fine, Ginny. Really. Just some nightmares, you know the usual stuff.' He said with a casual wave. Ginny looked shocked.

'You have nightmares too?' She asked and Harry blinked.

'Yeah, a lot of them actually. But I've gotten used to them.' But then he realized what the redhead just said, 'what do you mean, too? You have nightmares?' He asked her surprised. Ginny winced, clearly she didn't mean to say too.

'Y-yeah.' She said. Harry searched her for a moment before taking a guess.

'Second Year?' She flinched violently, but nodded meekly, and Harry cursed himself. _Of course she would have nightmares, you idiot, she got possessed by Voldemort!_ He screamed at himself, furious for not realizing it sooner.

'I'm sorry.' She smiled a little painfully, making his heart clench.

'It's okay. I've gotten used to them too.' She said, and Harry felt like he was the worst person in the entire world. He had never felt so guilty before. He rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets and practically ignored her presence since then. What kind of a friend was he? Was he even a friend to her? Did she even have friends? She didn't seem like she did, most of the time he had seen her, it was only with Hermione. He felt even more guilty at the fact that rumors had gotten around that she had released the Basilisk in his Second Year, and that is why most people avoided her.

He had practically abandoned her when he should have been helping her get through such a traumatic experience.

Harry closed his eyes, and sighed, 'Ginny, from today, you are sharing our compartment on train every time we get on it. We are your friends and it was wrong to just ignore you. I'm sorry. I'll be better. Can you forgive me?' He gave her a pathetic expression at which she let out a shy giggle.

'There is nothing to forgive, Harry. Besides, it's Ron's fault anyway for becoming too cool to invite me with you.' She reasoned.

Harry nodded, feeling a little guilty as he did, 'True. I would not say no to making another friend.' He said, and she smiled, to which he was relieved that it wasn't a pained one.

'Sure. Breakfast?' She said motioning downstairs. Harry nodded.

'Sure, Gin. Be down there when I change... unless, you would rather stay?' He asked saucily with a wink, and was delighted to see that she blushed brightly, before stuttering out a 'no' and bolting out of there.

Shaking his head, Harry sat down on his bed.

The nightmare. Or vision?

He needed to write to Sirius.

* * *

 _ **Hope you like it. Tell me if you want to see Harry X Ginny, instead of Harry X Hermione. I've received a lot of PM's telling me to reconsider Hermione in the pairings. I'll make sure that the relationship is much more developed instead of being forced abruptly like it did in the books.**_

 _ **Peace!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_It's a-me, Mari-wait, wrong one._**

 ** _Hey, guys. Welcome to the Sixth Chapter, been working on this one for a while now. At the request of several PM's and reviews I have decided to just restart the pairings, so far I think:_**

 ** _Tonks (you cannot change my mind about this!)_**

 ** _Fleur (read above)_**

 ** _Daphne (yep, surely this one)_**

 ** _…I'm not sure. Give me ideas._**

 ** _There will be lots of character development for all character pairings so don't worry about them just being another pretty face for Harry._**

 ** _Don't own Harry Potter, but I'd like to someday._**

 ** _Hey, a man can dream!_**

* * *

'Are you sure you're okay, Harry?' Hermione asked, and Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'For the fifteenth time, yes, Hermione. I am fine.' He said, trying hard to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Hermione had been pestering about his nightmare, wanting him to talk about it. Ginny had kept her word and not said anything to her mother or Ron about it. Harry had been forced to tell Hermione when she had practically demanded him to do it after she saw his pale complexion. Ron ignored it, and tried to act like nothing had happened, to which he was glad about. Sure, Hermione was probably the best choice to tell, but he regretted it within the next two hours, during which she had asked him the same question for fifteen times.

Hermione smiled sheepishly, 'Sorry, I'm just worried about you.' Harry smiled warmly at her.

'I know, 'Mione, and I appreciate it.' He placated her.

Ginny, who was sitting next Hermione, asked him, curiously 'What was the letter you sent with Hedwig?'

Harry waved his hand dismissively, 'Oh, it was to Sirius, you know, telling him about my nightmare, and other trivial stuff. He did tell me to write to him frequently.' He said, omitting details about the nightmare. He really didn't think it was just a nightmare, it felt real. Almost like a vision. That's what he had written to Sirius about, even though Sirius might have no idea about it. He had asked Sirius about Bertha Jorkins and found out that she was in Hogwarts a few years above the Marauders. Apparently, he remembers her complaining to Dumbledore about the teasing and bullying of her year mates, and Harry had quite bluntly asked if he and his had had anything to do with it. Sirius assured him that he didn't do anything to torment her, and looked quite affronted about it. Back to the matter at hand, what really convinced him that it wasn't a nightmare but actually a vision is the fact that Bertha had, in fact, gone missing a few weeks ago. It is currently widely believed that she is dead. Sirius agreed that it probably wasn't just a nightmare, but in fact, a vision.

Harry had to wonder who exactly the old man was. There definitely was an old man, with a wrinkly face, who placed a kettle on the stove in the cottage near the house where he had most certainly been killed. The poor old man, whose last moments of life he had witnessed, was clearly hit by the _Killing Curse_. It had definitely been Voldemort, and the other man was definitely Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed his parents and forced Sirius to live a life of hell in Azkaban. It was clear that Peter had somehow found Voldemort after escaping at the end of his Third Year.

So, Voldemort was in the form of… something, he had no idea what he actually looked like in the room, and they had killed Bertha. Now, they were planning to kill him. He sighed, _So much for a normal year._

He absently ran a hand over his lightning bolt shaped scar, there was no pain anymore. It was more like a dull sensation of… prodding, for the lack of a better word. But the thing is, the only time his scar ever hurt, was when Voldemort was around, and he sure as hell wasn't around him when he was sleeping. The very idea caused him to shudder.

Perhaps, telling Hermione had been a bad idea, no offense to his best friend, but she would, as she had informed him, would go find a book, and tell him to inform Dumbledore about it. Sure, Dumbledore might know about it, he always did, but he was sure that the old man would just dismiss it as some freak occurrence, or, would just say, 'I'm sorry, my boy. I'm afraid that you are not quite ready to know about it.' The old man did always like to play his cards close to his chest.

Besides, what would he ask him, _Hello, Professor, sorry to bother you, but I think my scar hurts. Harry._ He snorted at that. Even saying that sentence, even in his mind sounded so stupid.

Deciding that he should put it out of his head he called out to Ginny,

'Hey, Ginny, what electives did you pick?' The redhead turned to him, peering at him curiously with her brown eyes.

'Oh! I picked Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures.' She said happily. Harry raised an eyebrow.

'I would think that Ron might have convinced you to pick Divination.' He said looking at her curiously. She rolled her eyes but nodded with a sigh.

'He has been telling me to pick Divination because it's an easy 'O', as he calls it. I don't want an easy 'O'.' She said while Hermione beamed proudly at her. Harry blinked.

'You don't?' She shook her head sharply.

'Nope, I don't want to be saddled with… warnings about how I'm going to die, and my inner eyes and all that. Besides… will - you will keep this between us?' She asked him. Harry was surprised, but quickly replied,

'Sure.'

She spoke in a low tone, 'I don't just want to be a housewife like mum wants me to be. I want to be an Auror, and Arithmancy is a necessary subject to become one.' Harry looked shocked.

'What?! It's necessary?! He said, horrified. He had wanted to be an Auror when he heard that they keep the Wizards and Witches safe from the Dark ones, but he had never known that Arithmancy was a necessary topic for that.

Ginny blinked, 'Not necessary, probably. That was bad wording, but it is more like… recommended.' She said. Harry groaned, making Hermione looked at him and smiled a bit smugly.

'I told you Arithmancy is a better subject than Divination, Harry. Neither you nor Ron listened.' She said. Harry looked at her blankly.

'Mostly because neither you nor McGonagall told me that it was necessary to become an Auror.' He protested. Hermione looked a bit guilty but was quick to come back get back in the defensive as well.

'Well, I had no idea that you wanted to be an Auror, Harry. And… well, you had taken on Ron's habits more and more since Second Year.' She defended. Harry sighed again.

'Great, now I have to pick another elective and change one of them… wonderful. That's just wonderful.' He grumbled. Hermione looked at him with shock and a little pride.

'You're changing one elective? It's not Care of Magical Creatures, is it? Hagrid will be upset.' She said, but Harry shook his head.

'Nope, I'm not changing CMC. After only one year I got tired of Trelawney telling me how I was going to die over and over again. I should have just got out when you did.' Hermione looked at him in awe.

'Really?'

'Yep. I believe my last words to her were when she predicted my death yet another time was, 'well, we all gotta go sometime'.' He said, and Hermione snickered, 'She looked scandalized that I didn't take her prophecy seriously.' He said,

Ginny snickered, 'Divination is just a joke. Arithmancy is believed to be much more accurate and… to be honest, easier method of predicting things.' She said and saw Hermione nod.

'What are you picking instead of Divination anyway?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Ancient Runes.' Hermione gasped and then squealed, causing Harry to look at her strangely.

'Oh, really?! That's great Harry! It is the best elective in my opinion! The characters, the layouts and the uses are just too incredible and fascinating! I could give you my previous notes, too! I'm sure that you'll do wonderful-'

'Breathe, Hermione. I don't need notes; I found my grandmother's old notebook for Ancient Runes and Potions, along with my dad's notebook for everything else.' He explained when she saw her hurt look.

'That's great, Harry!' Ginny nodded in agreement, happy for the teen. Harry smiled.

'I might let you take a look at it, but I don't think that you'll need it. You're that brilliant after all.' Hermione blushed slightly but smiled brightly at him. Ginny gave the bushy-haired girl a look of longing and sighed inwardly. Crushes were so hard to let go.

Fred and George decided to come down with Arthur trailing behind them. They noticed that the twins had devious grins on their faces; Harry got up from the couch and sat to the left of Ginny, away from the twins. Ginny blinked and blushed slightly, and the blush turned scarlet when he gave her a charming smile.

Harry, realizing that everyone was giving him strange looks, smiled, 'Well, when I see Fred and George like that, I move away, just on principle.' He explained, garnering amused looks. The twins grinned even wider,

'Right you are, Harry-'

'And to think it will be even better-'

'When we meet Padfoot-'

'And Moony-'

'It'll be wonderful.' They said together, making Harry snort,

'Yeah, well, don't get fooled by Moony, the dude might look harmless, but remember that he was the mastermind behind most of the successful Marauder pranks. Other than my mum in their Seventh Year.' The twins nodded in agreement.

'Of course, who can forget-'

'He fooled all of us last year-'

'In the classes-'

'During breakfast-'

'During announcements-'

'We've had Moony of the Marauders-'

'Right under our noses-'

'And we let him escape-'

'That's so sad, right Gred?'

'That's right, Forge.'

'Alright, that's enough. I going to get a concussion if I keep turning my head back and forth like this.' Arthur snapped lightly at him, but he had a fond smile on his face. The twins grinned again,

'Of course, father dearest.' Arthur rolled his eyes but shook his head fondly.

'Again, do you really think that it is a good idea for them to meet Sirius, Harry?' Hermione asked uncertainly. Harry who was watching the twins, felt something off about them, they _had_ played a prank, right? Why wasn't anything-

 _BOOM!_

'…No, maybe not.' He replied as Percy stormed down the stairs with his hair and freckles and eye-watering shade of blue. Arthur, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione stared at Percy for a whole minute, while the twins laughed loudly, not even bothering to hide the fact that they were the ones to do it.

They watched as the twins ran, with Percy chasing after them. After an awkward minute of watching Percy chase the twins around, they made an unspoken agreement to ignore the fact that they were moving around them.

Bill, Charlie, and Ron decided to bless them with their presence, with Bill managing to reverse the spell on Percy so quickly that it impressed Harry a lot. The twins groaned as Mr. Weasley chastised them thoroughly, while Charlie complimented them on the advanced spell work, while Bill simply tried to stop Percy from attacking the twins.

Harry and Hermione had learned that Percy had gotten a job under Barty Crouch Senior, and had been sucking up to the Ministry so much that he had even gotten on Arthur's unshakeable nerves. The twins, never the ones to leave a chance at annoying Percy had been constantly pranking him throughout their summer. In the brief time, Harry and Hermione had been in the Burrow, Percy had already praised the Ministry of Magic and Barty Crouch so much that Harry had gotten annoyed enough to agree on playing a prank on him if only to shut him up. Plus the fact that he kept on giving them reassurances that Barty would one day speak his name correctly, even though they never asked him to, annoyed them even more.

'Chill out, Percy. It's all just harmless fun.' Bill said, calmly. Percy fumed but kept quiet, only glaring murderously at the twins, who simply smirked back at him. Harry had learned, thankfully not from experience that thou shalt not annoy the Weasley twins, for the Weasley twins might just prank thou enough to make thou fall on their feet and beg them to stop.

'So, are we going to the Quidditch World Cup today, dad?' One of the twins asked Arthur, who nodded and seemed to be positively giddy with happiness. Harry, found that to be a pretty strange expression on the man's face, of course, he always looked cheerful, but this was one expression that looked creepy.

"Yes. We got the tickets to the final match, of course, Bulgaria vs Ireland. Should be quite fun." His eyes betrayed the real amount of joy that he felt when said Ireland. Sure, the man probably wanted England to be in the finals, but if he wanted to pick between the Bulgarians and the Irish, he would probably pick Ireland. Harry decided that he too would like Ireland to win.

Ron's eyes seemed to glow with excitement, "Bulgaria?! That means Krum will be there! He's the best seeker in the world!" Now, Harry felt, let's just say, a tiny bit offended that his best friend thought that some foreign player was a better seeker than him. The only time he had not caught the snitch was when creepy ghostly soul-sucking things that wanted to kill him, _distracted_ him.

"Oi, what about me?" Harry asked indignantly. Ron waved him off,

"You're good, Harry, but this is Krum! He's awesome! He's like a bird the way he rides the wind." He said loudly. Harry scoffed, but smirked,

"I think you're in love, Ronnie-boy," Harry said, making the others snicker and Ron to sputter,

"Shut up!" Fred and George, of course, took this to the next level,

"Victor, I love you~" Fred sang.

"Victor, I do~" George sang, but Harry decided to put the final nail in the coffin, so with a devious smirk that could make James Potter whimper, he sang,

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you~" Ron's face reddened until his face turned the same shade as his hair, making Ginny gasp excitedly, and she grinned,

"What does that blush mean, Ron?" She snickered. Harry chuckled as Ron continued to sputter, Hermione giggled when she saw the look on Ron's face.

"I think Ron's finally coming out of the closet." She stated, making the men in the room burst out laughing, while she and Ginny snickered quietly at the expression on the youngest Weasley boy's face. When he opened his mouth to give them a piece of his mind, Bill beat him to it,

"Relax, Lil' bro. Have a sense of humor. You're never going to get a girlfriend if your such a sour-puss about it. Or in your case boyfriend." Bill burst out laughing again when Ron glared at him. Harry was panting by the time Molly Weasley came down the stairs and smiled when she saw the atmosphere,

"Alright, sit down for breakfast now. And Ron, dear, your father and I love you regardless of your preferences." She said, much to the laughter of many and indignation of Ron, who soon calmed down once he saw breakfast. He sat down and began shoving the meals down his throat as if he never ate before and will never get to eat again. Soon, Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Bill about his earring, which seemed to be a recent acquisition.

". . . with a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

"Mum, no one at the bank gives a damn how I dress as long as I bring home plenty of treasure," said Bill patiently.

"And your hair's getting silly, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, fingering her wand lovingly. "I wish you'd let me give it a trim..." Bill instantly covered his hair, while Harry started, "I dunno, I think he looks cool like that," Bill grinned at him,

Molly looked at his own hair disapprovingly, "But, Harry, dear, it's not proper. Yours too is very long. You should-"

"I like it," Ginny piped up, "You're so old- fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's..." She felt something fall on her arm and looked down, only to nearly jump in disgust as there was half-eaten food on it. She looked beside her, only to see Ron shoving food down his gullet,

Ginny shoved Ron when some more of the food he was eating fell on to her out of his mouth with the messy way he was eating. The youngest Weasley boy landed on the floor in a heap, making Harry snicker. Molly looked at Ginny in surprise,

"Miss Weasley! What was that?!" It was Harry that decided to give her a mock-stern glare. Ginny smirked,

"Professor Potter, Ron's food fell out of his mouth and onto me. You don't expect me to just clean it off?" She stated with her brown eyes twinkling as she looked at him pleadingly. The rest of the table, including Ron who had just got off the floor and back on to the table, laughed at the by play. Harry smirked,

"Very well, I cannot stress how disappointed I am in you." Harry said imitating the Headmaster's voice, nearly causing the other Weasley males with a sense of humor (i.e exclude Percy), to have an ache in their side, "That will be a point from Gryffindor and detention in my office tonight." He said sagely. Ginny blinked,

"Are you sure, Professor Potter? _Only_ detention?" It took a moment for her sentence to sink into his mind, and it caused Harry to have a light blush on his face, as Molly gasped,

"Ginny!"

"Mum!"

"Ginny!"

"Mum!"

"Ginny!"

"It's getting a bit too much," Fred commented.

"Right you are my less handsome twin," George added.

"Mum!"

"Ginny, what was that?!"

"Teasing," Ginny said dryly with a wry grin on her face. Molly gave her a stern gaze, making Ginny roll her eyes, "Oh, relax mum. It's harmless." Harry who was chuckling suddenly grabbed Ginny in a headlock,

"Hey, let go!" She cried indignantly.

"Miss Weasley, that will definitely be _detention_." He said huskily, making Ginny blush brightly.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Guess who that was.

"Relax, Mrs. Weasley. It's harmless." Hermione said lightly when she saw the Weasley matriarch's face redden. Hermione honestly couldn't figure out what her problem was. They were teens, they were allowed to have fun.

"Yes, Molly. Relax." Arthur said, and Molly relented but she still looked disapprovingly at Ginny who ignored it. Harry too ignored it, he was having way too much fun for the Weasley matriarch to spoil it for him.

-later-

Scratch that last sentence, he was no longer having as much fun as he did before. He groaned as he felt his insides protesting and cursing against him. He had landed in a heap on the ground as soon as he let go of the damn portkey, but before he could think of doing anything, there was a scream above him and before he could even do anything, someone landed on top of him. He felt two moderate-sized globes press into his chest and felt thankful that it wasn't one of the male Weasleys. However, it turned out that whoever landed on him was in fact, Hermione.

"Goddamn it, Hermione. First last year, and now again? I think you have some fetish of falling on me." He commented slightly as he tried to get his insides under control, it would be bad if he vomited after all. He had a good breakfast.

Hermione squeaked as she got off him, "Sorry, Harry!" She said as she grabbed his arm and helped him up. However, she seemed to realize that not even she was used to portkey travel, and fell on him again.

"..."

"Sorry."

"Hmm, you've grown up, Forest." He commented flirtatiously. He had begun to use the nickname after her seemingly uncontrollable hair, she had nearly fallen off her chair when he used it first. Hermione flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet and got off of him,

"Pervert." She said.

"I'm a teenager, Forest. You can't expect me to not get aroused." He said with a smirk, and nearly pumped his fist into the air, when he saw the creature of books and logic that is Hermione Granger flush a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"..."

"Get up, Professor. You won't get anywhere when you're on the floor." Ginny joked as she helped Harry up. She had taken to calling him 'Professor' when he continued to treat her like a student. He still called her Ginny, maybe Gin, when he was feeling particularly randy, but he settled for 'Miss Weasley' when he decided to tease her.

Ginny, Harry realized was not that sweet, innocent and shy girl that he had known in his Second Year. She was now a vicious tease and seeing as he was the only target that didn't turn her green, he was fair game, much to Molly's disappointment. She still had the crush on him, he realized, but was no longer stuttering and losing all normal brain function whenever he looked at her. Now, he made it his game to see how long he could poke her with his newfound charm that Sirius had been teaching him before she loses all brain function. It usually went for a while, before he usually won. All he really had to do was get _really_ close to her or use a particularly suggestive comment before she flushes a shade of red that Harry was sure that her hair was jealous of.

"Ah, but Miss Weasley, I'm afraid those evil and vile things had made me feel like my insides are about to fall out." He said, the first part came out really sage, like Dumbledore, but the last part came out frighteningly like Sirius. Harry felt a chill through his spine at that.

Ginny giggled, and with Hermione's aid, helped Harry to his feet, "Ah, Forest! You wear some nice perfume." Hermione gave him a blank look,

"Thanks, Harry. It's a soap flavor." She said, making Harry chuckle.

"I can't believe soap smells so divine on you." Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled a bit, as Arthur, Cedric Diggory, and Amos Diggory floated down at them with a grace that reminded Harry of Buckbeak on steroids. All three of them had an amused and smug expression on their faces.

As soon as they landed on their feet, Arthur laughed at all of them, "I bet that cleared their sinuses, eh?" Harry nodded seriously.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I also feel like my stomach is going to be cleared. So thank you." He said flatly. Arthur chuckled nervously, as did Cedric and Almos, Amos? Eh, whatever. Harry just gave them a flat look.

"Well, come on then," Cedric said with a charming yet queer smile. Harry grinned at him, much to Ron, Fred, and George's indignation. Seems that they haven't yet forgiven him for winning last year. But Harry put the blame when where it deserves to be put and that was on the dementors.

"...Yes, yes. Let's go." Arthur said. Harry and Cedric nodded at him and walked towards the direction where everyone was heading.

"I must say, Harry, I've heard a lot about you. Ced's talked about you, of course," said Amos Diggory. "Told us all about playing against you last year. . . . I said to him, I said — Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will. . . . You beat Harry Potter!" Harry shot him a blank look, before shooting Cedric a questioning look that consisted of an incredulous eyebrow raise,

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he muttered. "I told you... it was an accident..."

"Yes, but _you_ didn't fall off, did you?" roared Amos genially, slapping his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman... but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!" Harry decided then and there that he didn't like the man,

"Sure, he didn't fall off. I mean, it's not like he had nearly a hundred dementors with visibility problems coming after him. But sure, Mister Diggory, whatever you say." Harry commented sarcastically, Amos' eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed many times, but then Harry grinned, "Oh, it's Lord Potter now." Amos nearly fell down in shock, but didn't and simply nodded. Harry shot an apologetic look at Cedric who waved him off,

"You're right, Harry. My father... he can be..." Harry smiled,

"It's fine, Cedric." Cedric nodded and they both walked behind Arthur and a silent Amos.

Harry realized that they have finally gotten to where they wanted to go and his eyes widened when saw that there was a sea of brightly colored tents. There were a bunch of flags of different nations waving around, a few of them that he could notice were India, for some reason, Ireland and of course, England, there was also French flags and Harry heard a few people talking in French. The tents covered nearly every inch of the field near them.

"Morning, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, picking up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him; Harry could see an old newspaper, an empty drinks can, and a punctured football.

"Hello there, Arthur," said Basil wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some... We've been here all night... You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five-fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite... Weasley... Weasley..." He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory . . . second field . . . ask for Mr. Payne."

"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, and he beckoned everyone to follow him. Before they reached the cottage, they said goodbye to the Diggory's with Cedric inviting him to a friendly game of Quidditch, which he readily agreed to.

The group walked towards a seemingly! Muggle in charge, or what Harry assumed was the seemingly! Muggle in charge. Arthur smiled at him,

"Hello."

"Hello, sir. What might your reservation be?" He inquired.

"Weasley." The man rummaged through the pages in the book in front of him, and his eyes brightened when he found it, "Ah, here we are. That is the spot where your space is." He said, pointing to a portion of the map that he handed to Arthur.

Arthur smiled politely at the man, before nudging Harry slightly, Harry looked up questioningly at the tall man. Arthur beckoned Harry closer and away from the cottage, "Help me pay for this would you?" He said. Harry looked at him amused but nodded.

Harry was aware that the definitely! Muggle was aware of them, and was clearly listening to them, but ignored it. He counted the money, or rather helped Arthur count it and handed it to the definitely! Muggle in charge, who looked at them questioningly,

"Ah, foreign?"

"Yes," Harry said before anyone could answer with a polite smile on his face. The man looked even more confused,

"You look like you're from around here though." He commented with a mild frown. Harry mentally groaned, but felt it necessary to answer,

"We're a traveling bunch." He said in an American accent, the man looked surprised. The rest of the group looked surprised and looking like they were about to burst out laughing though, and Harry felt it was a much welcome change when a man popped and pointed his wand at the Muggle and sharply said, " _Obliviate._ "

"Ah, thank god," Harry said with a relieved sigh, while the rest chuckled.

"Here's your map and the change." The Muggle said blankly, which Arthur took with a 'thank you', both at the Muggle and the Wizard.

"Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not caring about anti-Muggle security. Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur." The man said waving at the group, and only Hermione bothered to wave back before he disapparated.

"This Bagman bloke clearly sounds like takes his job seriously," Bill commented sarcastically. Arthur smiled,

"Ah, Ludo Bagman's always been a bit... well... lax about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic head of the sports department though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had." Harry was only listening half-heartedly. He nudged Bill, pointing to a bunch of girls looking at him and Harry.

"They have some good taste, right Bill?" Harry said grinning at Bill, who grinned back,

"How about we greet them up close?" He said motioning to them, Harry's grin widened but Hermione said, "No. Now let's go, Bill, you're an adult be responsible." Charlie scoffed,

"Bill, an adult?" He ignored the man's indignant 'hey!' They chuckled slightly, though they resigned themselves to follow behind them. Though secretly Harry and Bill resolved to meet them later on if the smirk and grin on their faces were any indications. Harry saw that there was a blonde girl that he recognized that was staring fascinatedly at a matchstick and a matchbox. The other blondes around her seemed unsure if lighting it will actually work. Harry walked over to them,

Harry grabbed the matchbox from a surprised blonde girl, and used the match stick to light a fire, "Really, Greengrass, I thought you would at least know how to light a matchstick." He commented lightly as he lighted the candle the smaller blonde held out for him.

Daphne Greengrass looked at the matchstick with a strange look, "We don't really have a use for it, you know? And don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked stiffly. Harry smirked at her, while Cyrus Greengrass smiled at him,

"Hello, Lord Potter." He greeted, holding out his hand,

"Hello, Lord Greengrass." Harry greeted back, shaking the hand firmly, Daphne blinked her ice-blue in surprise,

"Lord Potter? Harry Potter?" She asked incredulously. This was the scrawny kid from last year? There was simply no way. He looked only two inches shorter than her dad, who was 5'10, and he had no glasses on! Were his eyes always that green?

"Cyrus, please. We are not in Wizengamot, though I must say that it was the most amusing session I had ever witnessed." Harry smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't really that impressed with Lucius Malfoy, and he made a joke out of the whole thing.

"...Yes, well, I guess I'm not really suited for such things. Oh, you can call me Harry." Cyrus nodded,

"Of course. I presume that you know my daughters? This is Astoria, my youngest, and this is Daphne. I see that you two are familiar with each other?" He asked amusedly as Daphne smirked at Harry, while Harry smirked back before he knelt down and grasped her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles, as is the Pureblood tradition,

"Yes, not really my biggest fan." He said cooly, while he looked and grinned at a blushing Astoria and kissed her knuckles as well, "Hello, Astoria. We met last year remember?" Astoria nodded shyly, hiding behind her father, while Daphne once again looked surprised,

"You did? When?"

"When your highness wasn't looking," Harry informed her, causing Cyrus to chuckle. Just then another black-haired woman with grey eyes walked up to them, her eyes widening when she caught the sight of Harry,

"Oh, Lord Potter, it's nice to meet you." She said and smiled at him. Harry gave her a polite bow before kissing her knuckles,

"Lady Greengrass." He greeted. Cyrus turned to look at a stunned-looking Weasley family, except for the eldest, who simply looked amused at the teen's interactions with them. He nodded politely at Arthur Weasley, who nodded back with a polite smile on his face.

"How have you been, Harry? With your Sirius now free, I would think that you would come here with him." He asked him curiously, Harry ignored Daphne's eyes trying to burn a hole into his head, she never ceased to amuse him,

"...Well, you see, Sirius and Amy are... catching up... if you know what I mean?" He asked with an uncomfortable expression on their faces. Cyrus rolled his eyes but nodded. It became quite the public knowledge that Sirius Black and the Head of DMLE, Amelia Bones, were engaged to each other... not that Sirius had given them any chance to think otherwise by kissing the woman quite publicly in front of the entire Wizengamot. Fudge tried to have him arrested but realized that there was nothing he could do about it after he had just declared that Sirius was innocent.

"Yes, well, he had not exactly given us any delusions to the idea." He said awkwardly,

"...What are you doing _here,_ Potter?" Daphne ask-demanded, Harry raised an eyebrow, "I thought that talking to us slimy-snakes was beyond you." She said sarcastically, while Harry raised his other eyebrow,

"My name isn't Ron Weasley." He said dryly.

"I noticed." She replied dryly.

"I came here to greet Lord Greengrass."

"...and not me?" Harry gasped in mock-shock,

"Oh, of course. Hi Daphne! How are you doing this fine day?" He said. Daphne snorted.

"Good enough." She said. Harry gave her a roguish grin, making her flush brightly, and Cyrus to raise an eyebrow,

"Harry!" Arthur called out to him, and Harry turned around and saw them beckoning towards them. He turned back and sighed,

"Well, see you later Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass." He said and they gave a polite greeting back. Daphne waved back while Astoria tried to wave back, amusing her parents to no extent.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron demanded as soon as he got within three feet of them. Harry simply raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Hermione looked at him and asked him much more calmly,

"Why did you kiss their hands?" She asked curiously, but there was a fit of hidden jealousy in her voice, Harry waved his hand,

"It's a Pure-Blood tradition. You kiss the hand of the female of the House, regardless of who they are. It is like I said tradition and is considered polite." He said, much to her hidden relief, but she only responded with a nod.

"Harry!" Ron hollered.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Why would you go to them?!" He demanded as they continued to walk towards their tent. Harry looked back at him coolly,

"...Because Daphne is my friend?" He said as if he was talking to an idiot. Arthur nodded at him, though he didn't look displeased.

"FRIEND?!" Ron roared, grabbing Harry by the shoulder, nearly making him fall. Only Harry's quickness to grab onto Charlie's shoulder made sure that he didn't fall. He pushed Ron's hand away before narrowing his eyes at him,

"Yeah, friend. Any problem?" Ron sputtered and glared at him, while Harry glared back,

"But she-she's evil!"

"Oh I know that she can be an evil tease, but she isn't bad," Harry said, Gred and Forge nodded sagely.

"But mate! She's a Slytherin!" Bill and Charlie rolled their eyes.

"Chill, Ron. The one who found out the secret of the Cursed Vaults was also a Slytherin. Just because they are Slytherin does not mean that they're bad." Charlie said with a scoff. Ron glared at his brother, before turning to glare at Harry who resisted a snort at his useless glare,

"Fine. Don't tell me I didn't warn you when she does something." Ron said turning away from them. Bill smirked,

"Oh, she's going to do _something_ alright..." He said to Harry, who grinned.

"I really wouldn't mind that."

"Right you are, Harry-" Fred said.

"You would be mad to do something like that-" George continued.

"Ron would not understand-"

"But you have to think about your future wives-"

"Right from now." They both finished. Harry flushed brightly, but Ginny and Hermione turned to look at them with a questioning look in their eyes.

"Wives? As in plural?" Fred and George nodded, as did Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

"Yeah, as the last member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, he has to marry multiple women," Bill said teasingly looking at Harry, who looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

Hermione looked shocked and a little appalled, "Isn't that... illegal?" Bill shook his head,

"Nope. It's actually legally necessary. He needs to marry at least three women due to him being the heir of Peverell, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. And unless Sirius Black has any heirs, Harry will also be the heir of the Black family too." He explained.

Hermione blinked dumbly, "Oh." She said, not knowing what she could say.

Harry groaned, "Can we not discuss this? Please?"

The twins grinned, and Harry knew that he was going to be teased endlessly.

* * *

"Look at that one!" Fred called out pointing to a black-haired woman who was eyeing Harry up. Harry winked at her, making her eyes widen and blush brightly. She blew him a kiss, before walking away with an extra sway in her hips. The three men's eyes were glued to them, while Hermione looked like she wanted to murder them. Ginny looked disapprovingly at them but went back to playing Exploding Snap with Ron, Charlie, and Bill. Ron was shooting him jealous looks all around. Which Harry completely ignored. If Ron felt like being jealous, let him.

He didn't want to lose his best friend, but Ron made it quite hard especially if he became a jealous prat. He had seen it many times before, when he entered into Gryffindor in his first year, when he received his Nimbus 2000, Firebolt, and when he said that he was a legal adult and heir to five houses.

Eh, he decided that if Ron decided to be a prat, he can be a prat.

Harry stood up, "Eh, you know what, I'm getting tired, let's go get some Butterbeer, wanna come anyone?" Fred volunteered, but George said that he was going to stay and play the exploding snap that Charlie suddenly decided to stop after he lost again.

"Let's go." Fred nodded and they both walked towards the canteen area where the person was serving drinks. The match had ended, so there weren't any carts coming through the stands to sell the items.

"Sorry about Ron, Harry," Fred said, making Harry turn to him, the less crazy twin was unusually serious, "I saw the looks he gave you, it's just... he's jealous." Harry smiled at the older teen,

"I got it, Fred. Don't worry about it." He said, after a pause, he continued, "To be honest, he could have all of it. In fact, none of this is what I want. I would gladly give all of this away," He said waving his hand in the air, "if I could have my mum and dad back."

"I know what you mean." Fred agreed, "I saw that you didn't complain once when mum fussed over you. It can get annoying for us, if you know what I mean, and based on what we saw in your Second Year, you weren't really treated well with your relatives, were you?" Harry sighed and shook his head, "no wonder you don't mind her annoying fussing." Fred said with a sad smile. Harry shook his head,

"I can see how it might get annoying... and no offense... it can get annoying for me too, but I'm just afraid that I might offend or hurt her if I just tell her to back off." Fred nodded,

"None taken. You don't like being touched, I saw it everytime mum touched you." Harry sighed again, and nodded once again, "well, Harry, regardless of how you might feel, you are like a brother to us." He declared making Harry's eyes widen, "Besides, we are the second generation of Marauders, remember, Emerald?" He said with a grin, while Harry groaned at the nickname.

Apparently, they felt like Prongs Jr. and Prongslet was unoriginal, much to Harry's annoyance, and have decided that he should be named 'Emerald', based on his eyes. Everyone agreed that it was a fitting name for him, even Sirius and Remus, over the letter, before advising him on women and 'advising' him to prank the masses on Hogwarts.

His opinion that 'Emerald' was also an unoriginal name, fell upon deaf ears. Ron had suggested the name 'Raven' which he felt was much cooler, but upon everyone's opinion that it wasn't as fitting as Emerald, and a comment from Hermione that his eyes are his most attractive and noticeable feature about him, something that she got teased mercilessly about, they set upon calling him Emerald.

"Come on, Emerald. It's a perfectly cool nickname." Harry grumbled,

"Says you, Ruby." They had decided to name themselves on jewels, with Fred being 'Ruby' and George being 'Garnet'. Why George would pick Garnet? He had no fucking clue.

Fred grinned widely, "Even Padfoot agreed that it is cool." Harry sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Alright. Emerald is cool I guess. Just a little bit." He added. Fred rolled his eyes,

"Whatever you say, Emerald. Oh, look you are under every woman's radar." He said with a wolf-whistle as Harry felt very exposed under the blatant stares of nearly every woman in the area.

"Well, I'll go get Butterbeer, you wait here... or outside." He added when he saw Harry's uncomfortable look. Hey, he might be confident but so many women eyeing him was not something he appreciated.

So he went outside, telling Fred that he was going to be at the side of the canteen. He walked to the side of the canteen and away from the stares. Apparently, he was too busy making sure that he wasn't being followed that he bumped into another person who was also there to avoid the staring that they were getting.

BUMP!

"Eep!" That definitely sounded like a woman's yelp. The woman had fallen down very quickly and had grabbed him as they were falling down. Her hand going to the black jacket that he was wearing.

Harry's first _coherent_ thought as soon as he fell down was _That's a very nice smell..._

Harry's second _coherent_ thought was, _My god those are some big melons..._

Harry's first _actual_ thought was, _Crap, I hope it's not a fangirl..._

Harry's second actual thought was _, Ah, shit! I should've watched where I was going!_ He exclaimed mentally before his eyes opened, only to meet a pair of surprised lavender ones. Harry blinked once, twice, three times only to realize that he was close to her eyes... too close. Mentally wondering why exactly he was always the only one to get into awkward or bad situations, he began to get up,

"Shit, sorry!" Both of them exclaimed as Harry got up and bowed, only to meet another head, "Ow!" Harry blinked as his skull protested. He opened his eyes completely to meet the gaze of a woman, probably a few years older than him. He got a good look at her and barely held himself from staring too hard. Spiky pink hair, which was odd, lavender eyes, full lips, and a figure to die for.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." The woman looked shocked for some reason. Harry looked at her confused, surely it wasn't _that_ shocking that he apologized? The woman seemed like she was unable to respond for several minutes before she nodded slowly,

"It's fine. No harm was done." Harry looked up again, _wait, pink hair...?_

"Tonks!" He exclaimed once he looked at her again. Nymphadora Tonks looked surprised at the teen before he helpfully parted his hair to show his scar. Tonks' eyes widened comically before she breathed,

"Harry?" Harry nodded excitedly. It had been over three years since he had seen the woman. She had graduated in the same year as he entered, that being his First Year. She was very friendly to him and showed him around the castle when he had gotten bored with Ron's continuous rambling about Quidditch.

Tonks squealed and glomped him. Harry stiffened under the unusual display of affection from the woman. He tried to relax, but realized that he couldn't, he just wasn't used to being hugged, or even touched by anyone other than Hermione and sometimes Molly Weasley or now, more recently Ginny. Tonks noticed his reaction and was about to pull away, before he awkwardly patted her back, making her chuckle.

On a completely unrelated note, when she hugged him, he felt her large breasts push into his chest.

"Relax, Harry. I won't bite... much." Harry blushed. Dammit, even after three years, she is still capable of making him blush? _Great, now Sirius will be pissed. I talked to his niece before he could._

"...Uh-huh, that's really reassuring." She pouted at his dry reply.

"Am I not that cute anymore?" She asked in a faux-dejected tone.

"Nope, you are beautiful." To his utter surprise and infinite delight she blushed slightly before looking at him surprised.

"Woah, you are much, much more confident." She said. Tonks could remember the cute little boy asking her the directions to the DADA classroom in his First Year, and the one she had flirted with so much that his head looked like it was going to explode.

"Yep, Sirius corrupted me." He said, and nearly kicked himself when he saw the sad look on her face. He knew that they had received several owls from Andromeda Tonks to the Potter Manor, all of which have been rebuffed by Sirius. Now, he could clearly see that Sirius needed some time to think, and his godfather clearly did not hold a grudge against his cousin. He had snatched one of the letters from the owl before Sirius could set it off, without the man knowing. The letter described how sorry she was, and she wanted to see him, but Sirius never sent her a reply only telling the owl to 'fuck off'.

Now, he could clearly see where Sirius was coming from. He had spent nearly a decade and a half in Azkaban, and it could have all been avoided if Narcissa or Andromeda had stood up to him and demanded a trial, but alas, that did not happen. He certainly couldn't blame Sirius for feeling hurt.

"Ah, sorry, that was insensitive." Tonks looked at him and smiled sadly, her hair turning wilted and blue, and Harry decided that he did not like it,

"Is he here?" She had him hopefully. Harry mentally winced for making her gain hope,

"...No, I'm sorry. I came with the Weasleys." he explained, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "He'll come around. I'm trying to convince him." he said reassuringly, making her perk up and smile.

"Thanks, Harry. Don't let your hand wander." Harry blushed again, but took his hand away, "or do let your hand wander, and maybe we'll... discuss it further." She said, and let out a victorious laugh when she saw him flush brightly,

"Cheeky minx, I'm not going within a mile of that conversation ever again." he said, making her laugh again, "Who are you here with, Tonks?" He asked her, and Tonks grinned slyly, making him look at her warily,

"Alex Selwyn and... Penny Haywood." She said slyly and delighted in watching him flush slightly at the mention of his first crush.

"I let go of that crush right next month, remember?" He reminded her, making her pout, but before she could reply, a deep male voice called out to her,

"Tonksie, look who we found!" Alexander Selwyn called out to her pointing to a grinning Fred Weasley holding a tray of butterbeer in his arms.

"Alex, look who I found!" She said pointing at Harry.

"Fred!"

"Harry!"

"Fred!"

"Harry!"

"Fred!"

"Emerald!"

"Ruby!"

"Emerald!"

"I hate that name!"

"Stop that, will you?" Alex said with an amused look at Fred, who grinned at him. Alex was a tall, lean man, with tanned skin, cyan colored eyes and very dark brown hair. He was the one who had discovered the secret of the Cursed Vaults and was the Head Boy when Harry had entered Hogwarts. Penny was a blonde woman with blue eyes and light skin. Her long blonde hair had two thick braids over her shoulders and a braid on her left side that forms a ponytail.

"Harry, I don't think I need to remind you, Alex Selwyn and his girlfriend Penny Haywood." Harry grinned at the man and shook his hand.

"Of course, the coolest guy I ever met." He commented, and Alex chuckled,

Thanks, you sure made quite the scene in Wizengamot." Harry smirked, before turning to Penny, who smiled at him.

"Hey, Penny." She grinned at him,

"Hey, Harry. Nice haircut." Harry smiled,

"Thanks."

"Who are you with, Harry?" Alex asked curiously,

"He's with us, yeah, Bill and Charlie are here." Fred grinned when he saw their eyes light up at the mention of Bill and Charlie.

"Yep, come on, Fred. They must be... looking... for us..." Harry trailed off when he saw the fire, green lights all over. There was suddenly a deathly silence before chaos erupted. There were screams all over before a man screamed the loudest,

"It's the Death Eaters!" Alex, Penny, and Tonks paled at that. Harry's eyes widened before his scar began to itch. He grunted and scratched at it.

"Harry! Fred! We have to- Penny, Alex, Tonks?!" Bill was suddenly upon them and caught the sight of his old friends, but he shook his head, "Come on, come with us! We gotta go! Now!" He said beckoning them to follow behind him.

Harry, Alex, and Fred exchanged a glance before Alex grabbed Penny and lifted her up bridal style, making her squeak. Tonks nearly tripped but Harry grabbed her hand and dragged her behind Bill. There were several people pushing into him, scrambling for their own portkeys.

At some point, they had just broken into a full sprint, behind Bill, when he heard Alex yell,

"Don't lose us, Harry!" Harry tried to nod, but the effort wasn't worth it keep his legs going. At some point, he had let go of Tonks' hand and saw her right next to him. The people began to push more frantically, making Harry trip a few times but his Quidditch practice helped him keep going. But suddenly a rather large person pushed into him, making him fall to the side in a heap,

"For fuck's sakes!" Harry panted as he felt his breath get knocked out of him.

"Harry!" That was Tonks' voice,

"Dammit, where is he?!" He heard Arthur cry.

"He's gotta be her, keep looking!" Alex said firmly.

"'m here!" He tried to call but as soon as he got up, he felt someone else push him, and he once again fell down. Harry felt dizzy now, and he put his hand to his forehead, the other side of the scar, only for it to come out bleeding.

"Great." He muttered sarcastically.

He tried to stand up, but he felt himself getting swept along with the crowd to some campsite into the forest. He gritted his teeth at his inability to keep his feet and hold his ground and push towards his friends, but his head felt dizzy. He realized that he probably had a concussion.

"Really great."

Soon, he fell down on the forest floor. He laid there for a while, waiting for someone to find him, and/or his head to get better. He felt so dizzy, that his hands and legs were getting blurry.

"Now, look what we have here." A voice came from somewhere. Harry craned his neck to see who it was, but couldn't find anything but darkness or a blurry light. There, beside the light, he saw a thin figure walk towards him.

"The Boy-Who-Lived, oh, this is my lucky day." The man said giddily. Harry cringed at the amount of pain that hit him when he tried to raise his head. The man laughed at his predicament, making Harry grit his teeth.

"Oh, the Dark Lord, he'll reward me for killing you..." He said. But Harry knew that it wasn't true. Voldemort wanted to kill him himself. If someone else killed him, it would be a bad day to be his killer. Voldemort wanted to prove the world that it was just some fluke that he was killed and that Harry had nothing to do with it. Harry gasped for breath as the man stomped on his chest.

"...Hmm, been a while since I've done this. Bella's much better at this than I am... but I'm good enough too, let's find out shall we?" Harry couldn't see the man's grin but could hear it in the man's tone. Harry grit his teeth again, feeling helpless.

" _Crucio!_ " The man said sharply, the wand pointed at Harry. Harry's eyes widened as pain shot through his entire being. His very nerves felt like they were being burnt or stabbed with painful knives. Harry couldn't help the strangled scream that ripped from his throat.

Harry felt so much pain that he felt like his chest was going to be ripped open. He tasted iron when he bit his tongue when he snapped his mouth shut. The man laughed in cold amusement as Harry rolled around him pain.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ A male voice cried out and a jet of light hit the man, causing his wand to get ripped out of his hand. Harry gasped around for air, as he felt the pain stop. He couldn't lift his head but somehow knew that the man had been disarmed. He tried to look up to see who had disarmed the man, but his vision felt blurry.

Suddenly he felt two slender arms help him up, "Come on, eet is very dangerous 'here." Harry could not even nod at what she said, but she seemed to understand his predicament and wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and her left arm around his waist. He was still jerking and twitching from the curse, whatever it was, his head was too dizzy to even recognize the curse, but knew that it hurt. The woman seemed to feel his jerks, as she stopped and turned around,

"Papa, 'e's been 'it by the _Cruciatus_!" She exclaimed, sounding horrified. Harry winced as he felt her voice get amplified nearly ten times in his head. whoever who ever the man was, let out a laugh and another man curse. Harry managed to look up in time to see the blurry figure of someone point his arm at him. Realizing it was the man who had used the curse at him. Hearing the woman gasp also helped him to realize that he was going to attempt another spell. So being Harry, he pushed the woman to the ground and felt his legs give out from under him.

" _Crucio!"_ This time the scream was very loud. The same pain shot through his body. Harry rolled around in pain as the man laughed madly. Harry hit is head on the ground again, causing even more pain, to shoot through his head.

" _Confringo!_ " The voice was slightly familiar to the man who disarmed his attacker.

That was the last that he heard before he felt his eyes close and he welcomed the darkness.

* * *

 _ **So, how was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Tell me in the reviews!**_

 _ **Peace!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Small Changes_

 _Chapter-7_

 _As you can see I changed the A/N a little bit. Just removed the bold part, and as I am writing this on MS Word, it looks freaking awesome. Check the end A/N to see the voting for the final Harry pairings._

 _In this chapter, I will take the liberty to write all the French in italics for better understanding for you and it will make it easier for me to write._

 _I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters other than Alexander Selwyn._

 _-Small Changes-_

Harry Potter groaned as he woke up with a pounding headache and soreness in all of his body. Seriously, he felt like his body had been used as target practice for all of his Quidditch team. Harry opened his eyes, only to close them again with a wince as a bright light was right about him.

There was a gasp right next to where he was, and his first instinct was to reach out for his wand. He was not very amused to find it not in his holster anymore, clearly whoever kept him here, where ever 'here' was, had taken his wand, if he hadn't lost it in the scuffle earlier already.

'Calm down, young man.' A voice said firmly. It sounded feminine to him, and Harry turned to face the source, finding it instantly in the form of the tallest woman he has ever seen. Harry narrowed his killing curse emerald eyes at her and smirked inwardly at the subtle tensing of her large form.

Harry trailed his eyes around him, noticing instantly that it was some sort of medical wing. It was different from Hogwarts' own, so he wasn't in Hogwarts if the large woman wasn't indication enough.

He decided to voice his question, looking at the woman with suspicion in his eyes, 'Who are you? Where am I?' He asked in quick succession. The woman kept her face carefully blank as she peered down at him from her tall visage.

'I am Olympe Maxime, 'eadmistress of Beauxbatons School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in France. Zat iz where you are.' She answered professionally in heavily accented English. Harry outwardly showed no reaction to her answer, but inside he was panicking. He was in France. What in the actual _fuck_ was he doing in France?

'You are allowed to freak out.' A male voice said amusedly in a different accent from the man, clearly sounding Italian to him. Harry turned his head to see a middle-aged man with slightly greying hair at the roots and was about the same height as Sirius. The man looked to be around the same age as Sirius as well.

'Right, I'll do that. But before that, and pardon my German... but what in the actual fuck am I doing here?' Harry demanded. The man chuckled.

'You're pardoned, lad.' He said cheekily. Harry's eye twitched.

'Thanks, but can you answer my question?'

'I can.'

'Then do it.' Harry said without missing a beat.

' _What is going on here?!'_ A female voice in French demanded. Harry flinched at the tone, finding it far similar to Madam Pomfrey's when she was really annoyed with him... which was basically every time he had to visit her during the 'Harry fights to stay alive' day, as Fred and George put it. The thing was, he didn't even know French. He only knew basic greetings and common words.

Such is the power of a doctor... mediwitch.

The other two stiffened, ' _Ah... Fiona, dear, we were just making sure that the boy was not a threat.'_ The man said, chuckling sheepishly. Harry cringed when the mustbe!mediwitch glared at the man, who cringed himself. Harry was mentally praying whatever deity was above that the glare was not directed at him.

Then the mustbe!mediwitch glared at him.

 _I want my thanks back! You are an asshole deity!_ He screamed to the heavens mentally, as god grinned apologetically at him. Not even god can stand up to a mediwitch… actually, any annoyed woman, really.

'And what were you thinking, you little brat! Get back into ze bed!' She yelled at him. Harry gulped but muttered.

'That's what she said…' The man apparently heard it, as evidenced by his shaking shoulders.

Maxime sighed, _'Fiona, dear. Why don't you-'_

 _'No! You are not the hassle my patient, Olympe,_ and you!' Harry flinched when she glared at him.

'Ah! I'm sorry, I was in an unknown place, with unknown people around me! I freaked out!' He pleaded desperately, before adding, 'Please don't make me drink the vile potions!'

When he finished, the man and the Headmistress stared at him blankly, while the probably!mediwitch glared at him for very long moments, before motioning him to lie down on the bed.

'What was that last part?' The man asked. Harry looked at him and blinked.

'Huh?' He asked intelligently.

'Vile potions.' The man clarified.

'Can you tell me a sweet tasting potion that cures pain?' He asked wryly.

'…'

'Exactly my point.'

Olympe stared at the boy, clearly amused, but also highly intrigued. When Sebastian had told her that he had found the boy when he and his daughter Fleur were escaping to their portkey and that the boy was under the Cruciatus Curse by one of the Death Eaters. Sure, the boy clearly was not a bad one, as evidenced by the fact that the Death Eater attacked him, instead of cackling with him, but it was always good to be prepared.

Sebastian and Fleur had brought the boy to Beauxbatons since they had missed the portkey directly to their homes, as it was destroyed by one of the Death Eaters, so they had to use the one nearby from one of their friends.

Olympe clearly knew that the teen was Harry Potter. The scar had made it obvious, but Fleur didn't seem to recognize him. Sebastian had confirmed what she already figured out about the teen's identity.

That did not mean that she wouldn't be careful around him. Harry Potter's legend, fame, and power were well known throughout the world, not only in England.

Fiona muttered some curses in French before going towards Harry and poked and prodded him, all the while Harry was looking around curiously. Hogwarts was, obviously, the only magical school he had been to. Oh, he knew that there were other schools that teach magic, and he had found that out this summer, embarrassingly enough, but he had never thought about visiting another. He didn't really see much point.

The Medical Wing, which he obviously was in, was quite similar to Hogwarts' own. The walls were covered in blue, which was also the color of the mediwitch's robes, and the covers of the bed he was laying on, as a matter of fact. He found it a much-relieved change from Hogwart's plain white ones. There was a huge sign at the door, which he could clearly see, and actually hear a few whispers from, that said _'Hôpital'_ , obviously the French word for Hospital.

'Hmm… strange.' Fiona muttered to herself, but Harry heard her.

'Strange?' He said with a mild frown on his handsome face. Fiona blinked.

'Oui. Clearly, you have been exposed to ze _Cruciatus_ curse.' She started. The rest of the adults' eyes softened at the thought of someone so young being under such a horrible curse. Harry flinched at the reminder.

'Uh… yeah.' He said, repressing a shudder at the thought of being under that curse. That was something he never ever wanted to be under, ever again, if he could help it.

 _Wait. Crucio. World Cup. Death Eaters. Weasleys!_ Harry panicked as the worst thought hit him. He turned to Maxime, who looked surprised at the panic in his eyes.

'The World Cup; is everyone alright?!' He demanded. He said 'everyone' because he didn't think that they would go through the list of every casualty in the attack. Saying 'Weasleys' might also confuse them.

Olympe looked at the boy critically, before she answered him, 'Oui. Zere were very few casualties, most of ze Death Eaters zat were caught were-'

'Fleur, come out _mon chérie_. _You cannot hide from me.'_ The man called out sternly, his French-sounding strange to Harry due to his Italian accent. Harry thought he heard a yelp from outside the door, and turned, but not before letting out a sigh of relief. Bill, Arthur, Charlie, Alex, Tonks, the list goes on and on. They were very powerful and were probably fine and if they were fine, they would keep the rest of them safe as well.

Turning his concentration back on the doorway, he was shocked to find nearly twenty to thirty girls enter the Wing with sheepish looks on their face, and noted that some of them threw dirty looks to the silver-blonde haired girl at the front. Harry was able to take one look at the witch at the front, but what he saw took his breath away.

Long silver-blonde hair, elegantly cascading down her back, unblemished smooth white skin, combined with a beautiful face and a body that could make anyone drool. Harry was positive that if he had never seen Lily's face, he would say that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He could feel some sort of pull towards her.

 _Heh, Sirius would have a field trip... of course, then again he would become Late Sirius Black since Amy would kill him... But still... damn..._

Realizing that he was about to be caught staring, turned his attention to the rest. Unbeknownst to him, Sebastian and Fleur had noticed him and were amazed that he turned away.

Harry turned to Olympe, 'What's going on?'

Olympe stared at all of them disapprovingly, 'Well, you are a guest. It iz not everyday zat you find someone who as the young ones would call it 'strikingly handsome' and bring zem to our halls.' Harry blinked.

'O...kay?'

' _Who is he Madame Maxime?'_ One girl asked, pointing a finger at him. Maxime smirked and turned to Harry, who mentally groaned. He hoped that he would be able to get out of here without having to tell many people who he was.

'I hope zat you will tell us, young man.' She prompted sternly. Harry sighed, realizing that there was no way out of this.

'Potter. Harry Potter.' He mentally facepalmed at the James Bond-style introduction. What the hell was wrong with him?

As he expected, all of the girls gasped and looked at him in awe. He could only hope that they would not come to him and ask him stupid questions like 'Did it hurt when you defeated you-know-who?'. He ignored the fact that Ron had asked him the same thing.

''ow are you feeling, 'arry Potter?' Harry found the way she butchered his name with her accent really cute. He also noticed some scowls and sneers on the pretty faces of the other witches around her. The witch ignored all of them, looking directly at Harry with her alluring blue eyes.

'Good?' He replied, uncertainly.

'Zat iz for me to determine, Monsieur Potter.' Fiona cut in and narrowed her doe brown eyes at him. Harry fought back a shudder.

'Right. Of course.' He nodded quickly before he flinched as a spasm of pain followed right from his elbow to the rest of his body, making him give out a sharp cry of pain.

'Fiona?' Sebastian asked her, concernedly. Olympe too, stared at him with slight concern in her stern eyes that was quickly suppressed.

'Ze aftereffects of ze _Cruciatus._ ' She answered him, using her wand and summoning a quick potion. Harry stared at it with distaste.

'Green one, really?'

'I do not 'ave a pink one. Unless, of course, you want _Amortentia.'_ Fiona answered, flippantly. Harry gave her a pleading look, making her scoff.

'Monsieur Potter, Gabrielle over there,' She pointed to a small girl that shared a striking resemblance to the woman at the front, ''as big bleu eyes and they do not work on moi, so do not expect yours to work.' Gabrielle blushed bright red when Harry glanced at her, amusing her father and sister to no end when she hid behind the latter.

'Is there a chance I can persuade you?' Harry asked him, knowing he was going to be subjected to the horrible potion anyway.

'Non. Now stop wasting my time and drink zis.' She thrust it at him, and he sighed dejectedly. He took the potion, pinched his nose, and gulped all of it. Before immediately feeling like throwing up.

'You will not throw up.' Harry forcefully swallowed all of the vile potions. Deciding not to risk the woman's wrath.

'What the freaking hell was that?' He demanded. Fiona only raised an elegant eyebrow.

'Zat, Monsieur Potter, would be a pain reliever for ze _Cruciatus_ Curse.' She replied quickly. Harry sighed again and nodded.

Meanwhile, Olympe Maxime was trying her damn best to send the kids back to their dorms.

' _Other than Fleur, everyone head back to their dorms now.'_ She said sternly. Several students cringed at the look, before deciding to do as she said. It was not a good idea to annoy the Headmistress any time of the day, month, or year.

' _But why only Fleur?!'_ A redhead girl in the same year as Fleur demanded, sneering at Fleur. Fleur only stared back coldly at her, making her flinch.

Maxime turned her sharp eyes to the redhead, ' _Because it was Fleur and her Father who had rescued Harry Potter and they will be the one to talk to him. Unless Mister Potter himself decides to talk to you, you will not approach him. Unless, of course, you want to risk Fiona's wrath.'_ She said calmly while smirking inside. Fiona had only been the Beauxbatons for seven months but had already instilled the fear of God into everyone who decides to be stupid enough to injure themselves for stupid reasons.

Fleur nodded, ' _Of course, Madam Maxime._ ' She said several glares began to bore into the back of her head. She ignored them completely, having already gotten used to them long ago.

' _Don't steal him.'_ The redhead hissed at him. Fleur scoffed at her, before replying in an arctic tone.

' _Piss off. I am not a whore like you.'_ The woman only stared back at Fleur dumbfounded. There were several snickers behind her back when Fleur elegantly walked towards her father who was talking to Harry about the attack.

Harry quickly noticed the silver-haired woman immediately, and offered her a grin, 'Hello, Miss Delacour. I thank you for your help.' He said formally.

Fleur gave him a small, polite smile, 'You are welcome, Monsieur Potter. I suppose I should also zank you for saving me from ze second curse.' Harry smiled at her.

'It was nothing. Well, anyway, let's consider it even, eh?' Fleur nodded her acceptance at his words. Sebastian chuckled.

'Well lad, you should tell your friends about your survival.' Harry blinked and then groaned. According to Sebastian, it had been nearly three days since the Death Eater attack and that no one had heard from him all that time.

 _Wonderful. Sirius must be tearing half the country apart looking for me..._ He thought glumly. Knowing Sirius, the man would not stop at anything if he wanted to find Harry. He really didn't want to worry Sirius even more than he probably already had.

'Yeah, I should. Knowing Sirius, he was probably tearing England apart looking for me.' He said. Sebastian nodded amusedly.

'Well, I shall send a message to Albus Dumbledore that we have found you.' He said with a smile.

Harry looked at him confusedly, 'Why didn't you do it already?' Sebastian looked a bit sheepish.

'To be honest, even though we had all but confirmed that you were Harry Potter, we still did not want to take any chances. So we waited until you were up.' Harry did not want to let go at that, but let it go, unable to refute his logic.

'Thank you.' He said gratefully. Sebastian smiled before ruffling his hair and kissed Fleur on the forehead, before leaving the Hospital Wing.

'Well, eet seems that you might be staying 'ere, young man. At least until Dumbly-dorr comes 'ere to pick you up.' Maxime said professionally. Harry had to repress his laugh at her pronunciation of Dumbledore. But hey, better her than him.

 _I would probably call him Dumbledick or something._ He thought amusedly.

'It's fine, Madam Maxime. Thank you for letting me stay here.' Harry said politely.

Maxime nodded, 'Fleur, take 'im to your dorms if 'e iz cleared by Fiona.' Fleur inclined her head in agreement. Harry nodded, not really having a choice.

Maxime stared at him for a few seconds, making him fidget before giving him a small, barely noticeable smile, before leaving the Hospital.

'Well, I think I would like you to stay 'ere for a while, but you are clear to go. If you feel any sort of weakness, shivering or anything close to zat, you come to me. Got it?'

'Got it!' Harry practically yelled. Anything to get out of the Hospital. Just because Beauxbatons was prettier than Hogwarts, doesn't mean he wanted to spend any more time than necessary in the Hospital Wing.

' _Fleur, it is lunchtime, take Mister Potter with you, if you will.'_ Fleur smiled slightly at Fiona, she always did like the mediwitch and nodded. Harry practically bolted out of the bed, so fast in fact that he nearly crashed into Fleur. He did come really, _really_ close to her though, and she blushed slightly.

'Ooh, that is some sweet scent, Miss Delacour! And that shampoo, strawberry?' He said with a roguish grin, which made her blush even more. Fiona looked shocked for a moment, Fleur only looked at her confused, and Harry didn't even notice. Soon, her shocked look was replaced by a smirk.

'Yes, well, try not to get injured.' She said, with the smirk still on her face.

Harry was about to give a cheeky reply, but thought better of it, since that meant he had to stay in this place a moment longer and wait for her inevitable response, and shrugged. Fleur only realized something important right then as he left the Hospital Wing.

 _He was not affected by my allure at all!_

-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-

Harry realized that Beauxbatons is much, much, much more beautiful than Hogwarts and it pained him to even think that. What Hogwarts delivered in ancient architecture and wonderful sculpting, Beauxbatons had all that and much, much more. He realized that most of the places in this school were covered in blue, which was a much better color for most walls than just plain dark stone. The entire castle appeared to have been made out of the much acclaimed Gothic style of building that the French were particularly known for. Large statues of mythical creatures, not the deadly ones surrounded the castle around the castle, where Hogwarts had the Black Lake, Beauxbatons had something that resembled a fairy garden. Apparently, the garden and the castle itself would turn itself into a much more suiting texture during the night time.

One would think that such a combination might not look good, but it does.

But that wasn't the problem.

'Take a photo, it might last longer.' He snapped after the staring got too much. Fleur flinched at his sudden outburst, realizing that she had irritated him a bit too much. A man can only take so much staring... unless of course, your name happens to rhyme with Ririus Plack, where you can never have enough.

The silver-haired woman had taken to staring at him when she thought that he wasn't looking. He was really beginning to dislike the way she was staring at him. It was as if he was a really complicated puzzle for her to figure out, you know, the way Hermoine looks at him whenever he wasn't telling her something. Fleur was acting as if staring at him will give her the answer, god he really hated someone looked at him that way.

What also surprised him was the sudden amount of looks of surprise, envy, jealousy, awe and a mixture of other emotional cocktails. People would go all glassy eyed at stare at Fleur as if she was Morgan Le Fay herself.

The other girls, however, seemed to be looking at Fleur as if she had personally invaded their house, solely to kick their puppy. What really surprised him was the amount of ice he saw in her eyes, figuratively of course. She simply gave someone who gave her an especially nasty glare a cold look that made them back away. It also slightly worried him that she seemed to be used to such things.

But that does not excuse the fact that she was staring at him a bit too much for his liking.

Fleur looked down slightly, 'I'm sorry, 'arry. I was just... wondering if you are...' Harry was a very patient person, living with someone like the Dursley's who were closer to horses and whales than a man, it was guaranteed. But learning about the fact that you have been subject to one of the worst spells ever created, tortured twice, waking up in a different _country_ , his patience was running a little low.

'I am...' He prompted her to continue.

'I was wondering if you were gay.' Fleur said and mentally kicked herself at her wording. But seeing as his patience was already getting low, she had just decided to not dance around the point.

Harry blinked. Again.

 _Gay?_ He had nothing against gay people. But he was straight.

No.

This.

Just.

Won't.

Do.

'Do you want me to show how straight I am?' He asked rhetorically, making a particular show at staring at her assets that were hidden by her school robes. Fleur crossed her arms and gave him a flat look, but it seemed like she was also embarrassed.

'Non! Eet iz just that... you don't stare...'

'Quite good at explaining things aren't you?' He said sarcastically. She shook her head.

'I am a Veela.' She said as if that would explain everything. Harry raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

'Cool. Great. Awesome. And?' _Now_ she was shocked.

'A-and? W-what do you mean and? Do you not feel ze Allure?' She asked incredulously. Harry shook his head.

'Nope. Though that does explain the slight pull I keep feeling towards you.' He stated, now understanding where she was coming from. Even during the World Cup, with the Veela cheerleaders, he only felt a pull towards the alluring creatures. Nothing else. Though when they upped their allure, he felt it, and it nearly made him jump towards them.

Just a single Veela who was rather forcefully suppressing her allure? Child's Play.

Fleur just gaped at him, ' _What? How? N-no one is so resistant to Veela allure! Not even papa!'_

Her primitive Veela side however, was dancing in glee. _'e's immune to ze Allure, take him! Take him now!_ Fleur valiantly fought down the blush that threatened to show up on her face.

 _Non! Go away!_

Harry gave her a flat look.

'Sorry, no speak French.' He said, mimicking her accent. Fleur's mouth snapped shut with a 'click', 'as for not feeling your allure... I don't know. Maybe I could feel something when there is a lot of Veela around, but, and no offense, you are the only one here. I don't feel it.' Harry said in a 'thinking' tone.

Fleur glared at him for mocking the way she spoke, '...Very well. Perhaps eef you would allow me to use my allure on you, maybe we can figure out how resistant you are?' She offered, before thinking about it, 'You don't 'ave to agree, of course.' Harry thought it over.

'How do I know that you won't take advantage of me?' He finally asked.

 _Yes! Yes!_

 _Non!_

Fleur glared at him coldly, feeling a bit offended. But she calmed down, realizing that Harry simply had not known her enough, and he must have been used to things like Love Potions and such.

'You 'ave my word as a witch. I shall not take advantage of you. Of course, if you fall to my allure, it is not my responsibility.' She declared. Harry gave her a critical look, and she actually fought back to urge to look away.

 _Ooh, I would like that!_ Fleur fought down her blush once again.

Finally, he sighed.

'Fine, don't be so cold, Frostbite.' He groused as he turned to face her completely. Fleur blinked.

'Frostbite?' Harry grinned.

'Yup, it suits you. Until you drop your cold attitude I'll keep calling you that... no guarantees though.' He said cheerfully. Fleur's eyes narrowed in annoyance, something that Harry took a great deal of pleasure in seeing.

She was already hard to fluster, what with her cold attitude, he always liked challenges. Hey, maybe he was just a sucker for blondes with cold attitude!

'I see.' She said, with calmness she didn't feel.

'So, go on. Hit me with your best shot.' Harry goaded with a slightly cocky smirk. Fleur decided right then and there that she would wipe that smug smirk right off the green-eyed wizard's handsome face. She closed her eyes, trying to muster up as much of her Veela allure as she could and sent a wave of it at him. She was sure that he would turn into nothing but jelly when he was hit with it. She could see it, the great Harry Potter reduced to a drooling fool in front of her. She could feel him shift in front of her. She opened her eyes, and just as she had expected he was...

Standing right where he was with a damnable smirk on his face.

Now, Fleur was not just annoyed and slightly angry, she was in complete and utter disbelief. He had resisted the highest dose of her allure that she had ever deliberately used! Harry Potter was almost completely immune to a Veela's allure. How? Not even her own papa was completely resistant to her maman's allure! Just who was Harry Potter?

'H-how? You cannot even feel ze allure?! What are you?' She asked, her voice filled with awe and indignation, and somewhere in between.

 _See! Now shag 'im!_

 _Non! ee's too young!_

Harry gave her a bright smile, 'I am Harry Potter.' He 'explained'. Fleur flushed slightly, 'Maybe you can get to... 'know' me.' He grinned in victory as her pale cheeks became a bright pink.

Harry Potter was not only completely resistant to her allure, but was also flirting with her. It made her feel oddly... excited. She felt her Veela nature screaming at her to claim him as her mate. She furiously pushed it down, while she was no stranger to flirtation, all of their eyes were glazed and they seemed to be trying their damn best not to spray her with spit. Harry Potter was different, he was staring at her clearly, flirting with her with actual intent to flirt rather than simply being absorbed and reduced to a brainless twit.

 _Take him! Take him! Take him!_ Her primitive side screamed at her.

 _Non! Non! 'e's too young!_

 _Doesn't matter! You won't find someone like 'im!_

 _'e's... non...non. Non! Non!_

'You seem to be having a mental debate there. Trying to decide whether to shag me or not?' Harry asked her huskily when he saw her pale cheeks flush redder and redder by the second. By now, her cheeks were bright red.

'...' Fleur didn't say anything. Her primitive Veela side was raging a storm inside her, screaming at her to take this wizard as her mate or at least shag him senseless. It took all of her control not to jump him where he stood.

Harry was now getting worried. He was getting worried that he might have broke her, or maybe he had gone too far.

 _Dammit._ 'Fleur, are you okay?' He put a hand on her shoulder, this was it for Fleur and she gazed up at him with fire in her eyes. Ha... get it... fire... because she's a Veela...? Nevermind. Anyway, the look greatly surprised Harry, it was the look of lust on her face.

'Fleur...?'

Fleur didn't respond, she simply grabbed him by his collar and smashed her lips against his.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sirius Black, Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black was concerned. His godson had vanished three days ago and there was no sign of him other than a few people claiming to have seen him. The only problem was, they claimed that they could recognize his 'glasses and hair' instantly. So yeah, they were lying for attention. Anyway, Harry's wand had been found, broken in two halves, and Harry was probably going to be pissed about that.

Aside from Harry disappearing, his niece, Nymphadora Tonks made an appearance, begging and pleading him to find Harry, because it was her fault that he had disappeared. Sirius could only say so much.

-Flashblack- (no error here)

 _'What do you mean you can't find him?' Sirius demanded the Ministry official who flinched when he saw the furious expression on the former-Prisoner of Azkaban. Harry Potter, the godson of Sirius Black had gone missing during the Death Eater attack a half a day ago, and the Aurors have been looking all over trying to find their hero without his godfather finding out._

 _'...Lord Black, I'm afraid that is exactly what we mean. Lord Potter...Peverell-Gry-'_

 _'Yeah, yeah, yeah, the real question is why the fuck have you not found him yet?!' He demanded. The Auror barely restrained a flinch. The look on Sirius' face was enough to convince anyone that he was a murderer._

 _'That's just it Lord Black. We have been trying to find him all along, but it's just that...'_

 _'Just what?!'_

 _'His wand was found broken, Lord Black.' A calm and collected voice came from behind him. Sirius turned around to find a tall man with dark brown hair and cyan eyes. Sirius recognized him, he was one of the Aurors that had been on guard and one of the ones that Amy trusted._

 _'Alex.' Amelia let out a sigh of relief as soon caught a glimpse of him. He was easily one of the most skilled and the most trustworthy Auror in the department. But if he was not able to find out about Harry's whereabouts, it was concerning._

 _He nodded at her, 'Madam Bones.' Sirius decided to steer forward._

 _'His wand was broken?! He wasn't around?!' Alex shook his head._

 _'No, but he was with us when he got lost.' He paused for second._

 _'Sirius.' Amelia's voice stopped Sirius dead in his tracks, as he was about to grill the information off the man. Amelia turned to him, 'Us?' Alex nodded._

 _'Yes, it was me, Penny Haywood, Fred Weasley and Auror Nymphadora Tonks.' He ignored the stiffening of Sirius' frame at the mention of his Metamorphmagus friend, 'They are all here to present their stories... if you will have them, that is, Lord Black.' Sirius made an impatient noise, trying to ignore the fact that Tonks was here and get Alex to tell him about Harry._

 _'Tell me what happened, Auror. And Dawlish, bring Tonks, Haywood and Weasley in immediately. Bring his other half too if he is there.' Amelia added at the end. Sirius realized that he had no choice but to see Dora, so he resigned himself._

 _Soon, all four of the requested members were there. Molly Weasley was also there, but as the mother and legal guardian of both the Weasleys they had no choice but to let her be there._

 _Tonks gasped at the sight of Sirius, and her guilt all came crashing down. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the tall man. Sirius stiffened again when she hugged him tightly. Tonks buried her face into his chest and let out a choked sob._

 _'Sirius! Please find him! I'm sorry, it's all my fault! Please, please, please find Harry! It's all my fault!' She sobbed hysterically into his chest. Sirius looked wide-eyed at his first cousin. Her usually vibrant pink hair was wilted and was a depressing blue. The little girl he remembered long ago was now this woman. Granted, she wasn't very tall, but she was still a woman._

 _Unpleasant thoughts of Andromeda's face flashed through his mind. All those years in Azkaban, hoping that she would come to him, to get him out of there. At least assure him that she believed him to be innocent._

 _Sirius closed his eyes, knowing it wasn't fair for the girl to blame her for her mother's mistakes, and took a deep breath. 'Let go, Dora.' He said softly. She refused to let him go, and sobbed loudly into his robes._

 _Penny looked solemnly looking at the usually perky Auror, and sighed. She had told her about Andromeda trying to reach out to her cousin, Sirius Black, and being rebuffed every single time. Hell, even the phone call had been rebuffed by Sirius as soon as he realized that it was his cousin that had called him. Apparently, Andromeda had broken down one day and cursed herself bitterly. Tonks said that she had never seen her mother so upset._

 _Alex nudged her, making Penny snap out of her thoughts. She glanced at her boyfriend only to see him look at Tonks and then point at Sirius' rapidly uncomfortable and tense expression. She sighed._

 _She moved towards Tonks and placed a hand on her shoulder, 'Come on, Tonks. We still need to find Harry.' Tonks felt miserable. Her cousin had not hugged her back, even as she pleaded to him. But right now, finding Harry was more important to her._

 _She sniffed, and let go of Sirius, who moved back, eying the woman tensely. He didn't really want to be hugged by her again, at least, until he forgave Andromeda. It was hard to, especially when he saw Andromeda everytime he looked into her eyes._

 _Alex cleared his throat, 'I'm sorry, Lord Black. You know...' He said uncomfortably. Sirius nodded tensely._

 _'Yes, well, we need to find Harry.' Amelia nodded._

 _'Auror Selwyn, I want you to take a team of Aurors, including Auror Tonks. Make sure you take a tracking team with you.' She paused before turning to Dawlish, 'Dawlish, call Auror Shacklebolt and tell him to meet me here. Tell him to hurry up.' She ordered._

 _Alex nodded quickly, 'Yes, ma'am.' He grabbed a sniffing Tonks by her arm, 'Come on, Nymmy, let's find your boyfriend.' Sirius looked at Dora and looked shocked. Harry, his Harry, and Tonks? That boy worked fast._

-Flashblack-end-

'Lord Black, good morning.' Alex greeted the man as soon as he saw him. Sirius turned to greet the young man who had given him the message that Harry had been found in Beauxbatons in France. That was a surprise, but it was a relieving news for him.

'Morning, kid. I told you to call me Sirius.' Alex grinned at him.

'Got ya... well, I have to tell you something.' Sirius motioned for him to go on.

Alex fidgeted slightly, 'Well, there is no sugar-coating this... Tonks is coming with us.' Sirius stayed silent for about a minute.

'Fine.'

'I'm sorry, I- wait, what?'

'I said fine.'

'Just checking, did you just say fine?'

'Yep.'

'O-okay, then.'

Just as Alex's reply came, the woman in question came out with Penny in tow along with the wonder twins, and the rest of their family, and Amelia Bones. Alex and Sirius stared at the large group that had gathered.

'We're going to a school, Bill. Not a restaurant.' Alex deadpanned. Bill chuckled nervously.

'Yeah, well, he's kind of like a family member right now, so...' He replied.

'...Hello, Mrs. Weasley.' Alex greeted the woman awkwardly, trying not to receive a hug from her. He hated being hugged by anyone who was not Penny, Tonks, his mum and to a lesser extent Andromeda.

But his fears were fulfilled when she nearly suffocated him with her hug. Despite him being six foot two, she was still able to wrap her arms around him and hug him hard enough to make his eye pop out. He gave her a strained smile.

'...Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley.' Alex managed to say, before trying to glare at the snickering Charlie, Bill and the damn twins.

 _Damn you, arseholes!_ He cursed them in his mind.

When she released him, he immediately hid behind Tonks and Penny, but he made it seem like he had placed something on the table that was conveniently placed there by the author. Tonks and Penny's shoulders shook with mirth.

'Didn't she smother you too?' Alex asked them, irritatedly. Both of them shut up immediately at that, having nothing to retort.

'...Cute.' He said dryly.

'So, are going to see Harry already or what?' Hermione demanded.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Chill, Juliet, we are going to see your Romeo.' He replied. Hermione blushed, and spluttered.

'He's not my boyfriend!'

'Yet.' Sirius put in.

'Yet!' Fred and George said, as did everyone else excluding Ginny, who didn't seemed to know how to reply, and Ron, who had a jealous look on his face. You know, the usual look on his face, and Molly, who had plans for Harry to marry Ginny and become a happy family with ridiculous baby names.

'Alright, Alex, stop it. Siri, where is Dumbledi-I mean, Dumbledore?' She said, before blushing slightly. Sirius gaped at her for a moment, before grinning widely at her. Amelia glared at him, but couldn't really say anything.

'Yeah, 'Siri'. Let's go.' Hermione said, with a grin, managing to recover from her previous embarrassment.

Sirius snorted, 'Well he should be here at any mo-' Right then a 'pop' sounded in the room and Albus Percival-okay, you know what, I'm not going to bother, showed up in the room alongside Minerva McGonagall.

Albus smiled at the group gathered, 'Ah, hello! Lemon drop?' He said pulling out a bag of them out of... somewhere.

'Nope.' 'I'll take one. Thanks.' Everyone stared at Remus who had arrived.

'...Moony, where'd you come from? I thought that you weren't going to be here?' Sirius asked him as soon as everyone continued to stare at Remus, while he took one from the jovial Headmaster, and popped one into his mouth unperturbed.

'Hm? Oh, I cleared my schedule.' He replied dismissively.

~Like a boss~ Everyone stared at Penny now, whose phone suddenly rang. Penny's cheeks turned red when everyone shifted their attention towards her. Alex looked at her strangely, making her fidget.

'I thought you changed the ringtone?' He asked her. She bit her lip.

'I did... my phone hung up, and I was listening to a song... and now it came back.' She admitted sheepishly. Alex grinned.

''Like a boss', really?' Hermione asked incredulously. Penny grinned a bit.

'What? I like rap.'

'Excuse me, but what are you talking about?' Mr Weasley asked them. Ron grumbled.

'Yeah, what's this 'phnoe'?' Hermione huffed.

'It's a 'phone', Ronald. It's a much faster way to contact people in the Muggle World.' Ron snorted.

'Bet they can't fly or reach who they were looking for easily. Owls are much better.' He said. All of the Muggle-born or Half-blood wizards and witches snorted.

'Oh, please. It only takes a few seconds for us to contact someone and it's always accurate.' Tonks said, with a hint of pride. Telling them about a phone and feeling proud about it sounded rather odd, but there you go.

Ron gaped, 'No way.'

Sirius nodded, 'Yeah, from what I heard, they are really famous. Hell, Harry, Amy, Remus and I have already ordered one. They should arrive in a few days, give or take.' Ron gawked again.

'Come on, you are a Lord. Lord Black, why would you take their primitive ways?' The temperature in the room seemed to get to arctic level when Penny levelled a glare that the youngest male Weasley, who was too thick to notice it.

'...Excuse me?' Alex stiffened, before stiffy walking towards Tonks and hiding behind her. Tonks herself looked like she wanted to escape, Bill was whistling away until he reached the Headmaster and hid behind him. The Headmaster began to talk to Charlie about Dragons, while Sirius got annoyed. The twins whimpered before hugging their father on each side, who looked surprised. Molly blinked when nearly all of her boys tried to escape.

Ron, being the dumb idiot he was, simply continued, 'Just... come on. We all know that they are weak, just... use owls! They would be much faster than these 'phnoe's'. Hell, I bet they still can't fly.' He continued stupidly.

'Ron, if you value your life, stop yourself.' Charlie warned him, gulping when Penny's long blonde hair hid her eyes, making her look psychotic.

'Is it wrong that I think she looks hot like that?' Alex whispered to Tonks, who shook her head.

'This is Penny Haywood, she looks good even if she is covered in mud.' She whispered back to her friend.

'Can't argue with that.' He replied, his voice still a whisper.

'A 'phone', Mr. Weasley.' Penny gave him a 'shut-up-or-I-will-kill-you' smile, making the boy flinch, 'Is something that allows you to figuratively have the world in your palms. You can know whatever you want to know in the world, and can connect to any person who has a phone. It is very common in the world, and nearly seventy percent of the people in the world have it. It only takes a few seconds to talk to another person who has a phone. And yes, Mr. Weasley. We can fly. Not with brooms but with planes that could take hundreds of people at once.' She explained to the boy, whose brain seemed to be oozing out of his head.

There was a silence where Arthur's eyes practically sparkling at the information he was given, and became determined to buy one. Tonks meekly said,

'You didn't kill him?'

'She didn't?' The rest of people in the room who knew about Penny asked.

'I don't kill toddlers.' She replied, flippantly. Alex shook his head.

'No wonder you didn't kill Charlie then.' Charlie glared at him.

'Thanks, Alex.'

'You're welcome. Sirius, shall we go, if you are ready to go now, Headmaster?' He asked the old man, who's eyes were twinkling.

'Yes, of course. I can't wait to see how much trouble Harry had gotten himself into.'

Ron snorted, 'Trouble, Harry? If anything Harry is probably trying to avoid most people's eyes right now.'

Oh, if only he knew.

Remus scoffed, 'Knowing Emerald, I think that he had managed to get himself a bird or two by now.' Molly glared at the Werewolf.

'Now, Remus. Harry is just a boy, he would not do something like that.' She said.

 _-Beauxbatons-_

Fleur roughly removed his shirt and trailed her hands around his toned chest as Harry tried to remove her school robe as she straddled him.

 _-Back to Sirius-_

'I'm sure.' Sirius said, sarcastically. His godfather senses were tingling, and he knew, just knew that Harry had gotten himself a girl.

Molly huffed, 'He will be a gentleman, I'm sure. I certainly hope you haven't corrupted him, Sirius.' She just knew that man was not the right person to have as Harry's guardian, but there was little she could do about it.

Amelia rolled his eyes, 'Does it count if he was already... corrupted?' She said with a smirk at Sirius, who gave her a smirk in return. Alex shook his head.

'Alright, this is turning into a feature film. Let's go.' He took some floo powder from the bowl nearby and tossed it into the fire.

'Beauxbatons.' He said and the fire turned green. Alex stepped into the fire, before the rest quickly followed.

 _-Beauxbatons-_

 _Later:_

It took Dumbledore and Amelia to convince Maxime to let them stay. She was indignant that such a large crowd had gathered to see one boy, but resigned herself t it. She said that Harry was currently touring the school with Fleur Delacour, one of the students and the girl who saved the Boy-Who-Lived.

Sirius was a bit dubious that they had let Harry go after he had taken a _Cruciatus_ but he decided to suck it up, not really having a choice. So now, he was with most of the group, the Twins, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Albus and Minerva had decided to stay back so as not to crowd the halls, something that Maxime appreciated.

'Where is he?' Tonks asked impatiently as she walked briskly. Every twelve steps she would trip, and someone had to catch her. Sirius maintained some distance from Tonks, which she noticed, thought sad, decided to ignore for now.

Penny groaned, 'Tonks, it's been two minutes.' She said.

Remus nodded, 'Yes, Tonks. Calm-'

'I'll calm down once I see if he is alright.' Sirius snorted.

'This is Harry, he survived Voldemort twice, a hundred Dementors and a Basilisk. He'll be fine.' He said, knowing that Harry was getting some action right now. But he realized who he had spoken to a bit late.

Tonks, surprised that Sirius had spoken to her, tripped and this time Penny wasn't there to catch her, so she fell on the ground.

Alex winced, 'That must've hurt.'

Hermione spoke up, 'Well, where is he? How can he be so careless, not even informing a Professor and just wandering off like that?' She said, putting her hands on her hips. Ginny grinned.

'Hey, maybe he's breaking the rules again.' She said. Hermione scowled darkly.

'He better not be.' She growled.

They all stopped when they realized that they couldn't find him. Tonks let out a shriek of anger, 'Dammit, where the fuck is he? When I find him, I'll give him a piece of my mind.' She said.

Molly and Hermione scowled, 'Language, Nymphadora!'

Alex looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened comically.

He tapped Sirius on his shoulder, who grunted to show that he was listening. He pointed towards one of the walls of a dimly lit corridor. The walls were your normal affair, but at the bottom of the walls, was a desk, for some reason, and on top of the desk was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-They-Were-Looking-For, and a hot blonde woman who had nothing but a bra on along with the bottom half of her school robes. They all guessed it was Fleur Delacour.

Sirius, Remus, Alex's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when one of Harry's pale hands reached from the girls back to remove it, while his mouth was still attached to the girl's red ones. The girl's cheeks were bright red as were Harry's.

The women who finally looked at what the men were looking at all, had their jaw fall flat on the floor, as the bra was unhooked. Suddenly, Molly let out shriek.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER!' Harry flinched when he heard that voice. But he was torn between ignoring it and concentrating on his... lover? Future lover? Speaking of which, Fleur's eyes narrowed as she removed her lips from Harry's, with her's tugging on his.

'Who is zat woman?' She practically snarled. Harry sighed, leave it to Molly to have him cockblocked.

'That is Molly Weasley. The mother of my best friend.' Her eyes narrowed again.

'Tell 'er to piss off.' She demanded as she kissed him again. There was another shriek, accompanied by a set of footsteps approaching them. Along with a whole group. Most of them looked too stunned to even say anything.

Harry was tempted to exactly as Fleur told him. So he moved his lips from her's, smirking slightly when she let out a needy growl. 'Mrs. Weasley, can you come back later? Thanks!' He yelled out, before he twisted them about, and kissed Fleur again, who moaned.

Hermione, Tonks, and mostly Ginny looked at Harry's toned back, and felt jealous of the part-Veela. Fleur had taken Harry's first kiss!

Sirius and Remus on the other hand looked proud. Harry was finally getting rid of his virginity! Sirius decided that he was going to throw a party in James' name, just for this. Hell, Remus was more than convinced to just stun Molly in her tracks and let his nephew have his fun.

Alex whistled, 'Damn. He works fast.' Amelia and Penny simply tried to work their jaws back to functioning level, as they stared at the hot scene in front of them. Tonks made a strangled sound, and didn't understand why she felt so jealous of Fleur.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER, STOP THAT!' Molly yelled once again.

'Will you shut up, woman!' Fleur yelled at her.

'Don't talk to me that way young lady! Now let him go! You will not force him to do anything-'

'I'm not being forced.' Molly glared at Fleur and ignored Harry's reply.

'How dare you, you hussy. Harry, get away right now, young man. You are in a lot of trouble!' Harry gave her a flat look.

'You're not my mother.' He said, flippantly. Molly's face reddened in anger.

'This is all because of Sirius! I knew he wasn't the right guardian for you! He has spoiled you, Harry! From now, you will not spend summers with him, instead you will spend your summers at the Burrow or at your Aunt's house. Back off, you scarlet-'

'Mrs. Weasley. Do everyone a favor, shut up.' Harry replied, coldly. Molly gaped at him, but Harry wasn't done. He has had enough with her meddling in his life, 'You have just insulted the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin and Black. For your information, Fleur didn't force me to do anything. I was doing this on my own free will. I'm immune to Fleur's allure and I could've stopped anytime I wanted to.' He explained. All of the rest just gaped at him, as he gave Molly Weasley a thorough dress-down as she sputtered.

'B-but you're too young!' She shrieked.

'So? This is my life and I do what I want.' Harry said coldly.

'B-But Harry, listen to yourself, mate! She's probably charmed you or something!' Ron said, not even bothering to take his eyes off Fleur's body. Red hot jealousy burned from deep within him. Why Harry? Why is it always him?

'What was zat, you leetle boy?' Fleur demanded as she glared coldly at Ron. Harry continued as if they both hadn't spoken.

'As the last of my House and the Heir to five Houses, I'm allowed, and outrighted required to take multiple wives.' Molly glared at him.

'No, you will do no such thing. You will marry one wife and you will be happy about it.'

There was someone's shadow over her and all of them turned to look at the interruption. It was Sirius, looking down at Molly from his six feet four inch frame, 'Molly, it is tradition. He can and will marry multiple women. And he is a Lord now. You cannot control his life, it is his to control. He is mature enough and god knows that he needs it with what goes on with him every year.' Sirius informed her. He was quickly getting tired of her tone.

Molly glared at him before turning back, 'Unless you decide to let go of that attitude Harry, you are no longer welcome at the Burrow. I thought you were better, but I learned now that you have turned into a delinquent. If it were up to me, you would be properly punished.' She said to him.

Harry's eyes turned to ice, 'I'm afraid, you are no longer welcome at the Potter Manor anymore, Mrs. Weasley. However, this does not extend to the rest of your children.' He replied.

Molly huffed, before turning around and walking away.

Alex looked back and forth between them, before saying, 'Well, that went well.'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Well, that's it. Sorry it took so long to update. I think I'll probably change the rating to M now. The coming chapters might be a little dirty._

 _Don't forget to check out my new story. It is much more plot-oriented, than this one._

 _Review!_

 _Peace!_


End file.
